Embrasser pour tuer
by Loulyss
Summary: Karma et Nagisa, amis de toujours, commencent à suivre une routine bien différente de leurs habitudes lorsqu'un pari vient chambouler leur relation. Tout va pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Koro-Sensei surprenne ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, et prenne des mesures... drastiques. Il faut toujours mettre un préservatif quand on fait l'amour les enfants ! /Slash/Romance/Humour/
1. Baiser assassin

**Embrasser pour tuer**

 **Bonjour cher petit monde, voici une petite et gentillette histoire, romancée au possible sur la relation Karma x Nagisa.**

 **Evidemment, je ne suis pas notre cher Yūsei Matsui mes personnages sont donc par nature un petit peu OOC - Peuh! Je suis sûre qu'en cachette Matsui-san les faits vivre un amour secret et torride, mais bon U.U, Vu que le shonen jump doit le censurer on ne verra jamais les scènes hentai!-**

 **Ceci nous ramène au fait que mon histoire met en place un Slash en langage fanfiction -Et non Yaoi ou shonen-ai, ces termes sont réservés aux mangas, bande de... euh ... *placer un adjectif* (Je veux pas être méchante moi .)-**

 **En d'autre mots, on y voit s'y exécuter une Bromance, amourette entre hommes. Haineux, rageux ou simple hétéroclite qui passez par là, vous êtes invité à lire autant que les autres ce petit bout de texte. En espérant que vous apprécierez. Mais, même si j'accepte avec joie les commentaires constructifs et argumentatifs, je ne pourrais permettre de la diffamation, discrimination ou insulte gratuite à l'égard de ce texte ou de ce qui s'y trouve. L'ouverture d'esprit n'est heureusement pas ni un fléau ou une fracture du crâne. Et comme disait Terry Pratchett : "** _ **Vos préjugés sont vos fenêtre sur le monde. Nettoyez-les de temps en temps, ou la lumière n'entrera pas.**_ **"**

 **Hum... euh, Le rating est K+, MAAis! C'est malgré tout une histoire qui parle de sexe, à vocabulaire fleuri. Dans un manga où le protagoniste jaune principal ressemble a un harceleur sexuel! /BAAAM/ Oui, bon d'accord, Koro-sensei est gentil et ne fait pas de mal au enfant U.U (Ni dans le manga, ni dans ma fic!)... Je préviens juste que euh, même léger et prenant un ton sérieux, l'humour y est peut-être un peu spécial! XD (A l'image d'Irina)**

 **Baiser assassin**

Près de la remise, derrière le bâtiment de la classe 3-E, là où plus d'une fois des élèves avaient essayé de tuer leur terrible professeur poulpe, se trouvait deux jeunes personnes.

Desdits élèves, le plus petit, Nagisa écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris lorsque dans ce coin sombre de l'école, Karma, son camarade et ami aux cheveux carmin le poussa du bout des doigts contre le mur et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, arrêtant le temps. Les deux bouts de chair humide se mirent à caresser la bouche du bleu. Sa langue se glissa alors avec envie sur le rebord de ses lèvres, titillant l'entrée sans pudeur. Peu à peu, elle s'enquit du passage qui lui était offert. Avec un léger soubresaut celui-ci s'ouvrit sans grande résistance.

Et la langue, incita sa timide jumelle à jouer avec elle. Les mains de Karma, jusque là restées accrochées à la manche de Nagisa, se détachèrent pour se poser sur le mur de part et d'autre du visage de ce dernier, approfondissant le baiser et collant par la même occasion leurs bassins. La chaleur monta entre les entrailles de Nagisa. Naturellement les mains du bleu virent se poser sur les hanches qui se plaquaient à lui, au début comme pour les repousser mais le mouvement ne vint jamais, ses doigts accrochant juste à celles-ci.

30 secondes de plus suffirent aux garçons pour contribuer à l'échange et à Karma pour se détacher. Les cheveux en bataille et muni d'un sourire supérieur jurant avec le visage légèrement rose de Nagisa.

"Voilà, Nagisa-kun, c'est comme ça que les grandes personnes s'embrassent"

Un petit rire nerveux sortit alors des lèvres du jeune homme. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il démontrait juste une part de leurs paris (que Karma avait décidé tout seul) pendant qu'il discutait des techniques d'assassinat de Bitch-sensei.

\- Alors ? Tu penses toujours qu'embrasser sa cible est inefficace ?

\- No-non, mais si elle est au courant ça ne risque pas de suffire.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas apprécié ?

\- Si, si…

\- Mais tu continues à penser que, _même au courant_ , on ne peut pas perdre la tête face à un bon baiser ?

\- Je… C'est Bitch-sensei qui t'a appris ça ?

\- Perdre la tête face à un bon baiser ? Non, cela vient de moi. Mais même si je n'apprécie pas les techniques de Bitch-sensei, je ne doute pas de leur efficacité.

Karma sourit d'un air entendu et rajouta du bout des lèvres théâtralement :

\- _Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ? Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse ? C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille ? Une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur..._ * Alors ne doute pas de son pouvoir, il…

\- Nagisa, Karma!

Interrompant sa tirade, Karma se décolla du mur, laissant un espace raisonnable reprendre son droit entre les deux jeunes gens et tous deux tournèrent la tête vers la voix qui les hélait.

\- Oh, vous êtes là, dépêchez-vous de venir ! S'exclama Isogai, leur ami au cheveu brun et yeux dorés qui venait de les retrouver. Karasuma-sensei veut tous nous voir dans la cour.

\- On arrive, lança Karma d'un ton détaché.

\- O-oui, ajouta Nagisa.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent donc du petit coin sombre, presque avec regret. Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades où Karasuma-sensei allait leur apprendre une nouvelle stratégie au couteau.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite, avec Koro-sensei leur expliquant, encore, la beauté des tentacules dans les recherches scientifiques des années 50. Karma ne se priva pas de sécher, disparaissant dès le début d'après-midi.

Pour Nagisa, ce ne fut que plus tard, après avoir nettoyé la salle de classe avec Hinano -la troisième meilleur fille au couteau- qu'il finit par quitter le bâtiment E avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui, un peu exténué par sa journée.

\- Yo, Nagisa, le héla une voix venant de la limite de la forêt au moment où il s'éloignait de la clairière centrale.

\- Ah, Karma, tu n'es toujours pas rentré chez toi ?

Son ami dénia, et courba ses lèvres de son habituel sourire de coin.

\- Non, je t'attendais, tu veux faire un bout de route ensemble ?

\- Oh! Euh, oui pourquoi pas, acquiesça Nagisa.

Ils prirent donc la route de la ville, ensemble, à travers la forêt. Parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le sujet dérive encore une fois…

\- En fait, si tu n'étais pas convaincu, c'est que je n'étais pas assez bon ? S'inquiéta le rouge.

\- Non… non, tu es très doué, rougis Nagisa laissant un blanc s'immiscer entre eux avant d'essayer de le combler par les premières phrases lui passant par la tête.

\- Pour tout avouer, je m'attendais plus à un baiser comme Bitch-sensei me l'avait donné, avoua-t-il gêner. Se grattant la chevelure un peu nerveuse, réflexe habituelle pour lui. Karma le connaissait bien. Nagisa passait sa main dans ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'il était en état d'insécurité où mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment mignon, ça donnait presque envie de le titiller.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, à son arrivée, elle t'avait _enfourché_ sa langue dans ta bouche.

Nagisa fit un concours avec les tomates.

\- Karma ! Reprocha-t-il, dit pas des choses comme ça !

Karma éclata de rire, et se mit à embêter son ami, lui triturant les joues.

\- Haha, t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je t'ai _enfourché_ ma langue, pas de quoi avoir honte !

-Yargh… Échappa son camarade, sous la torture infligée à ses joues, les faisant tanguer.

\- Ce ne sont que des lèvres, ajouta Karma

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il déposa l'équivalent d'un baiser papillon sur le bout de la bouche rose de son ami.

\- Moui… Que des lèvres, c'est pourtant toi qui disait qu'avec un baiser, on pouvait faire tomber n'importe qui.

\- Je le pense toujours... En fait, c'est ma technique qui n'est peut-être pas parfaite.

Karma s'arrêta et se tourna vers Nagisa. Il lui souleva le menton d'un simple geste, le regardant soucieux. Se mettant à lui caresser les lèvres du pouce. Il sembla entrer dans une intense réflexion l'espace d'un instant. Une sorte de transe. Il défiait presque les traîtresses roses du regard.

\- Peut-être que j'ai mis la langue trop vite…?

Son pouce caressait toujours la lèvre d'un Nagisa dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'œil, alors que sous ses sourcils rouge foncé les conclusions de Karma tournaient à toute allure.

\- Tu permets ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, pour la seconde fois de la journée Karma reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Nagisa. Cette fois-ci contre un arbre, à la limite de l'orée de la forêt, côté ville. Une fois la tâche terminée, il s'éloigna et demanda le verdict.

\- Alors ?

\- Euh… Je sais pas…

\- hum…

\- Mais on en revient toujours au même, repris Nagisa avant que Karma ne parle. Pour tuer quelqu'un, il faut peut-être un peu plus.

\- Lui faire oublier l'environnement qui l'entoure, continua Karma, baisser sa garde.

Nagisa hocha la tête.

\- Un professionnel, ou quelqu'un d'habitué ne se laisserait jamais avoir, cette technique ne marche pas.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, peut-être faut-il que je te prenne par surprise ? Avec encore un peu d'entraînement, tu verras Nagisa, à la fin, je t'embrasserai si bien que tu en perdra la tête.

Le sourire supérieur et confiant de Karma fit doucement rigoler le plus vieux.

\- On verra…

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur habituelle ronde. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ou s'éloignaient du groupe, Karma prenait Nagisa par la main, le tirant à part. Ils variaient ensuite les plaisirs, dans des mouvements, sois lent, doux, enjôleur, langoureux, fougueux, surprenant ou attendu, il l'embrassait.

Et cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, sauf qu'il fallait que tout cela se passe toujours dans les endroits les plus inattendus. Contre un mur, un arbre, sur le sol, dans une cour, un square, une classe, nulle part et partout, ils s'embrassaient.

Cela dura son temps, et ces moments, secrètement, ils les attendaient et les partageaient avec une joie dissimulée. Se cachant aux yeux des autres pour éviter les jugements et malentendus.

oooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooo

L'automne arriva plus vite que prévu dans les bâtiments 3-E du collège Kunugigaoka. On l'attendait depuis un temps. La classe finissait peu à peu de se vider de ses élèves après leur dernière tentative d'assassinat manqué. Tous étaient épuisés, sauf Karma qui avait dormi 3/4 du temps, profitant du chahut général pour ne pas se faire repérer dans sa sieste par ses professeurs, en particulier du poulpe.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier, professeur vénéré de ses chers élèves, alors que le gong sonnait et que tout le monde commençait à ramasser ses affaires, s'exclama :

\- Shishshs, il me faut un volontaire pour ranger la classe ! On ne peut pas laisser toute cette eau et ces balles par terre, cela va abîmer le sol.

\- Kimura-San! Claqua Okano la jeune fille aux cheveux courts et bruns. C'était ton idée de plan ! C'est à toi de ranger !

\- Oh ! S'exclama le jeune homme au regard naïf, et la coupe en pic. Je ne peux pas, j'ai un cours particulier Gomu gomu avec Koro-Sensei!

Un énorme crac retentit alors que le poulpe trébuchait brutalement, de la sueur sur le visage.

\- Vous allez bien Koro-sensei?

\- Euh, oui, oui, je dois y aller…

À vitesse mach 20, s'envolant le professeur se dirigea directement vers l'horizon préparer son cours qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié.

\- Je m'en fiche, repris Okana, c'est ton boulot, débrouille toi!

La salle de classe qui sur le coup, voyait perdre toute sa solidarité acquiesça d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient tous fatigué, et aucun n'avait l'énergie de se proposer à la place de Kimura pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

\- Heiiiiin! paniqua le jeune homme abandonné. Désespéré il finit par se tourner vers Nagisa l'air suppliant.

\- Non.. gémit se dernier.

\- Nagiasa! S'il te plaît! il se mit a genoux les main en prière.

-Mais…

\- Je te rendrais la pareille !

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie.

Devant les pleurnichements et les supplications de Mayoshi Kimura, Nagisa finit par céder. Sous le regard désolé de sa classe.

\- Tu es trop gentil Nagisa, claqua Nakamura. Toute la classe acquiesça et pourtant personne ne proposa son aide. Et peu à peu les élèves partirent.

\- Kaede-chan. Implora le bleu, à son amie aux cheveux verts.

\- Désoler, Nagisa-Kun, s'excusa-t-elle , je peux pas. J'ai promis à Yukiko de dormir chez elle ce soir.

Dans un mouvement désoler, elle quitta la classe aussi, laissant derrière elle sortir les derniers élèves. Encore plus désespérer, Nagisa attrapa la manche de Karma lassant encore passer quelques élèves par la grande porte.

\- S'il te plaît, me laisse pas seul… Supplia-t-il.

Karma, après un long instant de silence à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux soupira.

\- Ok, je t'attends.

Nagisa laissa un sourire de joie perler à ses lèvres.

\- Merci!

Et Karma re-rentra dans la salle de classe.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Nagisa rangea tous les dégâts de la salle de classe. Alors que Karma d'une grande aide dormait sur sa chaise. Soupirant Nagisa posa son regard sur la belle au boit dormant. malgré son inactivité, il avait accepté de rester. Il n'était pas seul, Karma était là. À cette simple idée, il rougit légèrement et son estomac se tordit en bonds de joie à l'intérieur. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur son balai alors qu'il regardait le visage endormi du plus grand. Il était beau quand il dormait. Ses yeux bleus se faisaient plus doux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Nagisa sursauta brutalement devant le regard brun amusé de son ami.

\- Hein? R-rien du tout…

Rougissant, il détourna le regard et se remit à balayer.

\- Tu dormais pas ?

\- Si.

\- Ah….

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Presque, il ne reste que ça à nettoyer.

\- Hum, tu sais ce qui te manque ?

Nagisa s'arrêta, et le regarda alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, et se rapprochait.

\- Non…?

Karma assez près, lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Une tenue de soubrette, tu serais trop sexy.

Nagisa rougit et bouda.

\- N-non merci...

Karma rigola alors, et comme à son habitude, il se mit à lui triturer les joues.

\- Mais si, mais si.

Nagisa geint

\- Maieuh, Karma…

Le ainsi nommé sourit, et fixant doucement le visage froissé de son ami, et se pencha et kidnappa les lèvres du plus petit. Habitués à ce genre de traitement les bras de Nagisa vinrent naturellement s'enrouler autour des épaules de son vis-à-vis et il lui rendit son baiser, à cette langue qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, alors qu'il s'embrassait, Karma poussa négligemment Nagisa sur la surface plane la plus proche. Le bureau n'étant pas assez haut pour y apposer son dos, Nagisa se retrouva assis dessus. Encore se rapprochant, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que Karma se retrouve entre ses jambes. Cette fois, les sensations étaient presque doublées. C'était différent. Comme si les mouvements si habituels, erratiques, accéléraient pour prendre une danse singulière. Et cela dérapa, lorsque mu par une volonté certaine, le roux commença à descendre son nez vers le cou de Nagisa, repoussant l'uniforme qui le gênait. Ce n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Ceci n'étant rien, cela aurait pu en rester là si comme dirigé par l'encre d'une plume sur du papier, quelque chose mettait en pause leurs esprits et contrôlait leurs mouvements. Aucun des deux ne sembla réagir lorsque les mains de Karma passèrent dans le dos de Nagisa tirant doucement la chemise et le pingouin vers le bas. Avoir laissé la bouche du plus petit à l'air, pour s'occuper de son cou lui permettait de l'entendre gémir, et la mélodie lui plaisait. Il continua alors de repousser légèrement les pans de l'uniforme, pour toucher le plus de peau possible. La veste tomba bien vite. Et Nagisa entraîné par les initiatives du plus grand vint alors lui aussi passé ses doigts dans les premiers boutons de la chemise de Karma, lui déboutonnant assez pour voir son pâle torse.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit violemment, sur Koro-Sensei.

\- Vous avez fini de Nettoyer les enf…

Un instant d'arrêt ou tout le monde se demanda ce qui se passe et réalise. Le hurlement de l'enseignant fit hurler à son tour Nagisa, et sursauter Karma.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee!

Le professeur aussi rouge que Nagisa et en panique totale tourbillonna des tentacules, les pointant en direction du, euh... cauchemar qui se profilait sous ses yeux affolés.

\- MaMAMAMMAis ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! hurla-t-il

Euh... Tout rouge, et réagissant au quart de tour, Nagisa tenta de se justifier, attrapant les pans de chemise à moitié enlevée par Karma.

\- Koro-sensei, ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Mais ça va pas ! Hurla le poulpe, vous êtes trop jeune pour ce genre de chose !

\- L'âge légal au japon pour le sexe c'est 13 ans, claqua Karma toujours aussi pragmatique.

\- Karma! Gémit d'horreur Nagisa.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Repris le prof, Argh! Vous ne faîte quand même pas ça dans la classe ?! Vous avez penser aux saletés ?! C'est insalubre ! Et vous avez de quoi vous protégez ?! RAAAHH! Même si vous êtes amoureux il faut un peu plus de recul ! Et vous savez comment ça marche le sexe entre hommes?….

\- Bah, oui évidemment, il suffit juste de mettre le….

-HHAAA! Karma! Le coupa Nagisa mort de honte.

\- …. Ce n'est pas possible les couples d'aujourd'hui ! Beaucoup trop prématurés.

\- Mais on n'est pas….

\- Chhchhh Nagisa ! RAAH! Et un lubrifiant, est-ce que vous savez à quel point ça fait mal ? Est-ce que vous avez au moins un préservatif ?!

\- Pas vraiment compléta Karma.

Et Koro-sensei repartit dans une crise de folie, rougissant un peu partout comme quand on le surprenait avec des pornos. Nagisa et Karma se faisaient de plus en plus petit. Surtout Nagisa qui sans s'en rendre compte, par réflexe enfonçait sa tête dans le torse de Karma pour se cacher.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais à m'occuper de ce genre de crise dans ma classe…

Après une bonne heure de cris et hurlement de désespoir où Nagisa essayait bien de lui dire qu'il se méprenait et où Karma plus ou moins intéressé répondait en onomatopée, ils finirent par être relâchés.

\- J'ai honte, gémit Nagisa alors qu'ils descendaient la forêt.

\- Mais non, c'est pas grave, t'inquiète…

\- Hein? Ça va pas, en plus Koro-sensei se trompe carrément, et il ne veut rien entendre.

\- C'est plutôt drôle, sourit Karma.

\- Ne rigole pas, pleurnicha Nagisa, tu ne m'as pas du tout aidé pour le convaincre, il croit le pire…

Nagisa se mit à se tirer les cheveux sous le stress. Alors Karma attrapa sa main pour l'en empêcher, et il le tira à lui, la gardant au creux de sa paume.

\- Mais non, ça va aller, tu vas voir, c'est une crise, ça va lui passer.

Nagisa rosit au sourire et parole réconfortante de son ami, un peu plus calme.

-Allez, viens, murmura le plus grand.

Et toujours lui tenant la main, ils continuèrent leurs routes. Ils restèrent main dans la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer. Aucun des deux n'avait plus parler. Nagisa, rougissant n'avait pu qu'apprécier la chaleur réconfortante de son ami. Et il rentra chez lui plus calme, se disant en effet que la crise allait finir par passer.

Ou pas…

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooo

\- Bienvenue les enfants à ce premier cours d'éducation sexuelle !

\- C'est une blague... Murmura Karma en rentrant dans la salle où Nagisa déjà à sa place pâlissait à vue d'œil et plongeait sa tête dans ses mains alors que les autres élèves rigolaient des dessins grotesques inscrits au tableau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend Koro-sensei? Demanda alors Hara-san la petite grosse de la classe.

Prenant son air sérieux le prof hocha la tête d'un air "Science infuse" tentacule croisé, et cravate bien nouée.

\- Il semblerait que certains de nos camarades et élèves aient atteint une certaine maturité...

\- Et alors? Claqua Karasuma, le professeur de sport, plus sérieux que jamais en entrant dans la pièce. Qui sont les deux élus qu'on leur parle séparément comme tout bon prof ferait plutôt que de mêler toute la classe ?

\- Et pourquoi nous aussi on doit participer ?! Claqua Irina entrant en trombe. Qu'ils baisent ensemble s'ils veulent franchement un peu de sexe, c'est très bon pour la santé !

\- Irina-Sensei, paniqua encore le poulpe. Dites par des choses comme ça, c'est déplacé !

Reprenant son air 'science infuse' et ajoutant des lunettes, Koro-sensei reprit.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il serait bon d'informer tout le monde des risques et principes !

Kaede-chan se pencha vers Nagisa pendant que Koro-sensei et Irina se disputaient sous les beuglements de Karasuma qui essayait de les raisonner.

\- Tu penses que Koro-sensei parlait de qui en disant élève 'mature'?

Nagisa eut un rire nerveux.

\- Je sais pas…

Réfléchissant un peu, Rio, la belle et sauvage blonde se mêla à la conversation et ajouta:

\- C'est sûrement Ryōma la racaille de la classe qui a dû tenter des trucs pas nets !

\- Silence! Coupa Koro-sensei. Je vais suivre l'enseignement de ce très célèbre proverbe et faire ce cours :

"Interdire chose qui arrive reviens de la folie, lorsque malgré les limitations, elle arrivera. Mais l'aider à grandir, et la prévenir, revient à la sagesse, pour qu'elle ne soit que douceur à son exécution ! "*

\- Vous venez de l'inventer, claqua Irina.

\- Hein, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?!

\- On ne comprend rien à votre charabia ! Mais puisque vous semblez vraiment vouloir faire ce cours, laissez donc un _vrai_ professionnel du sexe, et pas un poulpe l'organiser !

\- Très bien! À vous l'honneur.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, s'enquit Karasuma.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais sérieuse.

Bon, prenant une inspiration presque trop professionnelle Irina se lança devant des élèves un peu gêné et un peu hilare d'un tel sujet.

\- Le sexe, et technique de séduction pour assassiner ! S'exclama-t-elle, l'idée, c'est de se faire le plus péné…hmhnmh

Karasuma sauta sur Irina, pour l'empêcher de parler et continuer son massacre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible! C'est moi qui vais m'en occuper, alors je ne veux plus aucun commentaire de vous deux!

Après 5 autres minutes de discussion et barrissements, Karasuma-sensei se retrouva finalement devant la classe, prêt à donner ce stupide cours.

\- Bon, comme vous savez, c'est un sujet très sensible, et généralement, on laisse une femme professeur faire ce cours, Ses yeux virèrent du côté d'Irina qui bouillait à chaque mot. Mais notre personnel féminin enseignant étant dans l'incapacité de l'exécuter, je vais m'en charger.

Irina essaya de lui sauter dessus pour l'exécuter, retenu par le prof jaune.

\- ….Et essayer d'être le plus juste et respecter la pudeur de chacun. Le sexe, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, vous savez comment ça marche. Tout à l'heure, nous regarderons les lois en ce qui concerne l'éducation sexuelle et sa pratique, mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais lancer une 'free-discution' pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et aussi vous poser quelques questions pour voir ce que vous savez. Bon commençant par le début, quelles sont les différentes relations sexuelles qu'on peut avoir ?

La classe se tut, heureuse qu'un vrai professeur prennent le relais pour ce sujet sensible. Ils avaient maintenant compris à quel point une telle discussion pouvait être gênante. C'était sérieux.

\- Rohh, on va quand même pas vous forcer à parler, commença Bitch-sensei, la première c'est la voie Vaginale, et la seconde …

Elle attendit un instant puis finalement, c'est Taïga, le pervers de la classe qui prit son courage à deux mains et compléta.

\- La voix Oral.

\- Oui, parfait, interrompis Karasuma un peu irrité. Pas sur que c'était ce genre de réponse qu'il recherchait.

\- Et Annal.

Un silence de plomb traversa la classe, alors qu'un frisson de malaise pénétrait les élèves. Personne n'osa parler, suspendu dans un état secondaire, où l'on sentait qu'aucun mot ne serait approprié. Même Irina se retrouva surprise. Mais le pire fut sans doute que cette phrase avait été annoncée de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit par le poulpe le plus rapide de la galaxie et qu'aucune réaction n'était envisageable tant l'annonce de Koro-sensei semblait déplacée. Malgré tout, il fallait bien que l'on parle. Car à l'exception des cerveaux humains, le temps, lui, continu à avancer. Nagisa voulut s'enterrer dans un trou, alors qu'Irina ayant plus de jugeote que les autres, tentait de réagir.

\- Oui… Commença Irina réveillant un peu les autres.

\- C'est autre chose… Si vous permettez, on va parler du sexe régulier dans cette classe, ajouta Karasuma.

\- Oh oui, mais Annal, c'est aussi très régulier.

La classe se sentit de plus en plus gêner, et même Karma ne trouvait plus ça drôle du tout.

\- Par exemple, reprit le prof. Entre…

\- Kuro-sensei! S'écria Nagisa, soulageant la tension dans toute la salle, et levant la main plus rouge que jamais.

\- Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

\- Bien sûr Nagisa, accorda Karasuma sautant sur cette occasion. Passons à d'autres questions.

La classe soupira en cœur remerciant intérieurement Nagisa pour son intervention, là où personne ne voulait entendre la suite.

En se levant, le regard mal à l'aise et inquiet du bleu ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers les pupilles carmines au fond de la classe, le suppliant presque mentalement de le sauver de cette humiliante torture. Karma lui rendit son regard, et durant un millier de secondes qui dura qu'un instant, ils restèrent perdus dans les yeux de l'autre.

\- Bon, reprenons notre cours, nous ferons la 'free-discussion' plus tard, pour l'instant voyons les textes de loi.

\- Et cet après-midi, nous ferons les moyens de contraception, ajouta Koro-Sensei.

Les élèves, pas trop emballés participèrent malgré tout. Nagisa finit par revenir, après juste avoir nettoyé son visage. Et la matinée continua. Le cours dirigé par Karasuma endurait les interruptions constantes et les commentaires de ses deux collègues. Karma dû avouer qu'il supportait de moins en moins les remarques de Koro-Sensei, ainsi que ses actions à son égard et auprès de Nagisa. Il lui avait fait réciter 5 fois les lois à propos des démonstrations sexuelles public, et avait bien précisé qu'on ne _pouvait pas_ avoir de relation même dans une salle de classe vide.

Après ces récitations et des questions encore plus suggestive. Karma avait cru qu'il allait exploser. Si ça continuait, les autres élèves avaient vite fait de comprendre de quoi il en retournait et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait actuellement .

Heureusement, Koro-Sensei fut jeté hors de la salle par la classe après 3 autres commentaires obscènes, apportant une vraie libération aux esprits torturés de Nagisa et Karma. Le cours reprenant enfin un aspect normal malgré son étrangeté.

Malgré tout à la pause de midi Karma avait disparu comme une ombre, évitant ainsi au possible de croiser le poulpe prof.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, murmura Nagisa le retrouvant derrière la remise. Dans le petit coin d'ombre où pour la première fois, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Karma, le visage caché par quelque mèche était légèrement irrité et d'une main jouait avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

\- Je réfléchis à comment torturer ce poulpe.

Nagisa eut un rire nerveux face au sérieux de Karma. Il pouvait faire peur de temps en temps.

\- Si je vois le takoyaki je le scarifie, et Bitch-sensei avec.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Karma eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Bien sûr que je peux, on est presque payés pour ça.

Toujours aussi sadique, il pointa d'un geste un peu provocant le couteau près du visage du plus vieux, comme pour illustrer ses propos.

S'appuyant sur le mur, un sourire gêné vint perler aux lèvres de Nagisa.

\- Pas pour Bitch-sensei.

Karma sourit encore plus mesquin.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que j'aille en prison et de te retrouver, tout seul, sans ton meilleur ami ? Plaisanta-t-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à ça, mais n'en rigole pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle, on croirait presque un de ces élèves de la classe A qui parie leurs vies comme si ce n'était pas important…

Karma perdit son sourire, et resta les yeux fixés dans le regard de Nagisa. Malgré son léger malaise, il lui rendait, terriblement sérieux. Karma réalisa alors en plantant ses yeux dans le regard bleu. Il s'approcha un peu de son ami.

\- Nagisa, laisse-toi juste faire murmura-t-il.

Karma s'approcha encore et Nagisa laissa ses mains s'accrocher à la veste du roux. Ces mêmes mains prirent la direction des cheveux de Karma lorsque les chaudes lèvres de ce dernier vinrent s'apposer sur celles du bleu. L'attrapant par la taille et glissant ses doigts dans son dos. Le plus petit, ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ce baiser avait comme un goût différent. Un peu comme la veille et toutes les fois avant, la langue chaude remonta dans sa bouche. Et comme toutes les fois, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés. Mais cette foi, il y avait quelque chose en plus, Karma n'essayait pas de le dominer ou de l'acculer à un mur -chose que Nagisa ne détestait pas, mais qui était habituelle pour eux-. Cette foi il se donnait à lui. C'était Karma qui se laissait aller dans la bouche de Nagisa. Et il lui donnait l'impression de faire qu'un, ne forçant pas. Chaque partie de leurs corps collait ensemble. C'était la même place, le même décor. Mais c'était totalement différent de la première fois. Puis après s'être donné, les rôles s'échangèrent doucement et Karma réclama, le poussant contre le mur. Il se fit plus entreprenant, chassant les zones érogènes de son ami. La tête de Nagisa commença à tourner. Ses muscles à trembler, puis à le lâcher. Le plaisir lui fit pâlir les yeux et voir des étoiles. Doucement, son cerveau lui dit Bye-bye alors qu'il laissait un long gémissement sortir de ses lèvres lorsque Karma s'éloigna, pour venir doucement lui chuchoter à l'oreille dans un micro-sourire :

\- Tu as perdu, _Death little Boy_.

Nagisa rougit brutalement, et presque aussitôt se rapprocha encore plus de Karma pour enfoncer son visage dans sa veste. Avant de soupirer et de lever la tête.

\- Bon, d'accord, cette technique peut être utile.

Karma le couva d'un regard, supérieur.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant plus qu'à étripé ce prof de mes deux, et éradiquer ce cours, et on est bon.

\- Je suis sûr que Koro-Sensei n'avait pas de mauvaise intention, il n'a juste pas compris, il faut lui expliquer pour… Bah, tu sais, que c'est 'faux'

Karma fronça les sourcils

-Comment ça ?

\- Bah… Qu'on... Ce n'est pas vraiment réel pour…

-Nous ? Coupa Karma un peu vexé. Il se décolla du mur, et prenant un air sérieux, il claqua, ironique. Qu'on... Le pari n'excuse pas qu'on soit allé si loin. Ça, c'était notre propre initiative, et c'est nous qui avons eut envie de continuer.

\- Je… Commençait hésitant Nagisa.

\- M'enfin, je vais juste sécher pour cette après-midi, je ne veux pas voir la tête de ce poulpe…

\- No-on!

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

\- bah pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul ?!

\- Je…

Karma hésita un instant.

\- Bon… D'accord pour l'école buissonnière, je vais...

-AH! Hors de question ! Ah non ! Karma ! Nagisa ! Personne ne sèche mon cours sur la contraception ! Surtout que vous êtes plus que concerné !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, gémit Karma de rage alors que deux tentacules vinrent se frotter à sa veste.

-Koro-Sensei?

ET c'est ainsi que nos deux zoziaux, escorter par un sensei jaune, durent participer au cours de l'après-midi, encore pire que ceux de la matinée.

Le poulpe commença alors les différents moyens de contraception, les stérilets, les pilules. Accentuant sur le fait que cela n'enlevait _que_ les grossesses.

Karma commença à en avoir le tournis de toute cette histoire. Et Koro-Sensei ne s'arrêtait pas d'ajouter des petites phrases qui indirectement les concernait.

\- Et surtout ! Le plus utile de tous. Le préservatif! vous devriez tout le temps utiliser un préservatif. C'est le plus important.

En moins d'une demi-seconde, il se retrouva en face de Karma, attrapant une boîte de préservatif jaune, il la fit tanguer dangereusement devant le visage du rouge.

\- Vous devez _toujours_ en utiliser _un_ à la foi, peu importe _le_ partenaire, _même_ si vous ne risquez _pas_ de grossesse !

Et toujours secouant le paquet devant la tête de Karma, le force à reculer sa chaise, le professeur appuya bien sûr chaque mot prononcé. Une veine apparut sur le front de l'élève.

\- Regarder, je vais vous montrez.

Il ouvrit alors le paquet sous l'œil incertain de la classe et des deux autres professeurs. Sous le nez de Karma, il commença à déballer le préservatif jaune banane, et s'appliqua à lui montrer comment l'installer utilisant ses doigts pénis* à la place de n'importe quel fruit ou légume qui aurait pu servir de démonstration.

\- Comme ça, comme ça…

Toute la classe regardait gênée s le pauvre Karma qui devait subir ça. Même Bitch-sensei se sentait mal à l'aise. Seul Nagisa, priait intérieurement que son ami reste calme, et essayait de lui envoyer des signaux mentaux.

\- Être intelligent ou bon en mathématiques n'enlève rien au danger du sexe, lança le poulpe à toute la classe, prenant un air de savant.

L'intérieur complet de la boîte de 'condom tendresse' tomba alors sur la table suite à un mouvement de tentacule. Et les couleurs rouges de Karma augmentèrent.

\- Je vais en distribuer à tous ceux qui en ont besoin ou en veulent maintenant.

Et à sa vitesse de 20 Mach il en déposa un sur chaque table, même Karasuma et Bitch-sensei en eurent un. Et alors qu'il se croyait discret il en glissa 5 de plus sous le bureau de Karma.

C'est bon, Karma avait atteint sa limite.

\- STOP! Hurla le rouge hors de lui.

\- Non, murmura Nagisa.

\- Nan, mais ça va pas ?! J'en veux pas de vos putains de préservatifs ! À ceux qui en ont besoin ? En quoi ça vous regarde d'abord ?

\- Ma-maimaimais Karma?! S'exclama Koro-Sensei affoler et paniquer. Après le cours qu'on vient de faire, vous n'allez quand même pas le faire sans ?

Un murmure parcourait la salle, Karma devint plus rouge que jamais alors que Nagisa plongeait sa tête dans ses mains, suppliant.

\- Quoi? Non mais ça va pas, je couche avec qui je veux, où je veux, quand je veux, je n'ai pas besoin de votre stupide cours pour ça! Ras le bol, j'me casse !

D'un coup de pied, il se leva et renversa le bureau, jurant et poussant brutalement le professeur sur son chemin, il se dirigea vers la porte. Tout le monde commençait enfin à comprendre d'où venait ce cours et personne n'osait parler effrayer par la colère noire de leur premier de classe.

Koro-sensei, le seul non-pétrifier perdant tous ses moyens face au comportement de son élève essaya de lui bloquer la route. Sortant toutes les phrases possibles pour le garder avec eu. Le stoppant à la porte, il dit les mots de trop.

\- Attend, je n'ai toujours pas parlé des lubrifiants que toi et Nagisa pourriez utiliser!

Silence, la porte que Karma ouvrait s'arrêta dans sa course, alors que celui-ci hoquetait de surprise,

\- Pas mon nom, gémit Nagisa, au moment ou Koro-sensei se rendait compte de sa bourde, que le visage de Karma se mutait d'une rage sans nom, et qu'il suffisait de compter 1, 2, 3 avant d'entendre le 'hein' général de surprise.

Des :

\- Quoi? Nagisa et Karma?

\- Ils sont ensemble ?

\- De quoi il parle ? Fusèrent partout dans la classe sous la surprise générale.

Karma claqua brutalement la porte hurlant :

\- Allez crever! Connard de prof !

Sensei était plus pâle que jamais, et affoler, il se retourna vers un Nagisa rouge de honte qui essayait plus ou moins de s'enterrer dans son bureau.

\- Naaaagisa! Pleura Koro-Sensei, Pardonpardonpardon, je ne voulais pas !

\- Vou… Vous êtes le pire, susurra Nagisa les yeux humides relevant la tête vers son professeur, lui enfonçant une dague pointue dans le coeur.

Puis Nagisa ne supportant plus les regards des autres élèves se leva, en murmurant "je vais aux toilettes" et il disparut promptement par la porte à son tour.

 _le pire, le pire, le pire_ suant à grandes gouttes Koro-Sensei commençant une crise existentielle, se remémorant son échec au travers des paroles de ses deux étudiants.

Alors qu'il allait se transformer en masse gluante sur place, pour augmenter son bien-être, une chaussure rouge à talon le heurta de plein fouet, se plantant dans son crâne.

\- Abrutie de prof ! Hurla Irina hors d'elle.

Une multitude d'objets commencèrent à lui tomber dessus. La classe ne sachant pas comment réagir assistait à la colère de leurs enseignantes. Et tout ce qu'elle envoyait sur le poulpe jaune. Ce fut Karasuma qui dut la séparer de la pauvre créature qui mourait sur place.*

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du campus, un pauvre arbre se faisait violenter par les coups de pied de Karma.

\- Merde! Merde! Merde!

Il se rétractait sous lui-même sous la colère et la haine du jeune homme.

\- Merde! tête, sa colère peu à peu transformée en rancoeur. _De quoi se mêlait le poulpe ?_

Hors de lui, il frappa encore le pauvre arbre avant de se laisser glisser contre celui-ci. Nagisa devait se sentir encore pire que lui. Il eut un sourire torve, après tout le plus vieux était le plus sensible des deux, et le plus diligent sur le regard des autres. Karma soupira, il devrait peut-être lui parler.

oooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Ce ne fut que plus tard que Karma se décida enfin à rejoindre la classe. Sa colère n'était toujours pas partie et il se serait bien passé de revenir, mais il avait laissé ses affaires là-bas et Nagisa y était peut-être encore. En entrant dans la pièce, il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes pour comprendre qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision et aurait dû rentrer chez lui directement sans attendre. Les élèves à son entrée se turent tous et le fixèrent des yeux. Suffisant pour lui donner envie d'étriper toutes cette classe avec des cure-dents.

Ce fut un silence monacal, et même Irina, qui distribuait le cours, ne fit aucun commentaire au sujet de son arrivée. Alors Karma rentra dans la pièce. Il était encore plus rouge de colère qu'il ne l'était après avoir hurlée sur Koro-sensei. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il enfermait toute sa frustration à l'intérieur. Il marcha rapidement vers sa table alors que ses pieds claquaient brutalement contre le sol.

Terrifiant tous les élèves qui sentaient son aura. Ce fut Yoshida-San qui finalement ouvrit la bouche le premier.

\- Oi, Karma…

\- Ta gueule.

Le grand caïd s'arrêta et une sueur froide coula le long de son dos au regard meurtrier qu'on lui offrit.

\- Le premier qui fait la moindre allusion, je le bute, clair ?

Encore une fois le silence ne fut accompagné que des frissons de peur. Et le rouge après avoir pris ses effectifs disparus par la porte. Irina resta sans bouger, lorsque le premier ; "Argh trop effrayant" traversait la salle"

\- Tu penses qu'il est vraiment amoureux de Nagisa ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Tu te rappelles quand il l'avait forcé à s'habiller en fille ?

\- Oui, c'était trop drôle !

\- Et il n'avait pas pris une photo directement après ?

\- Oui, oui je me souviens !

La classe commença alors à parler de plus en plus joyeusement.

\- Ou quand était allé en voyage!

\- Oui! Il y avait eu un kidnapping.

\- Et c'est Nagisa qui avait convaincu Karma d'aider à les sauver !

\- Oh… Ils sont trop mignons quand ils sont ensemble !

Et les discussions continuèrent comme cela d'abord sous le regard surpris, puis tendre d'Irina. Ses élèves étaient de loin les meilleurs camarades de classe possible.

\- Et Nagisa est trop gentil !

\- Oui, il m'a aidé pour mon anglais !

\- Il doit se sentir tellement mal maintenant…

\- Koro-Sensei doit absolument s'excuser !

\- il est en train de déprimer…

\- Oui, il se gélifie dans la salle des profs !

\- Argh! Quel con…

\- Faut qu'on parle à Nagisa pour lui dire que ça va aller

\- Oui demain, on peut arriver en avance et lui faire une surprise !

\- Bonne idée! Ça va le réconforter !

La cloche sonna donc et tous les élèves sortirent le sourire aux lèvres de leur idée commune et de la surprise qu'il réservait pour…

ooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooo

\- Nagisa?

Le jeune homme accroupi près de la piscine les yeux rouges se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

\- Karma?

S'accroupissant l'adolescent passa sa main sur ses cheveux.

\- Ça va?

\- Ne, ne me touche pas!

Avec un geste puissant il repoussa le rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es incapable de te contrôler!

Nagisa repartit en sanglots.

\- On est stupide! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter! c'était un pari stupide! Je n'aurai jamais dû t'embrasser!

\- Attends! Ça, ça n'a rien à voir! C'est la faute de Koro-Sensei, tout ça!

\- Même! C'était notre erreur ! On n'aurait jamais dû commencer !

\- C'est faux!

\- Non! On n'aurait jamais dû commencer ! Et tu es incapable de rester calme. Je ne veux plus jamais t'embrasser!

\- Quoi?

\- Tout le monde pense qu'on est un couple, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous voient ensemble!

\- Eh! ne me rejette pas la faute dessus! D'accord, ça a mal tourné, mais...

\- Karma, je veux tout arrêter !

\- Attends, attend, attend! Et si je ne suis pas d'accord?! hein!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en plus?! Ce n'est pas déjà un tel fiasco?! Tu as déjà gagné ton pari! Et face à Koro-sensei... Tu n'es qu'un lâche!

\- Que-quoi? Et puis quoi encore?! Tu n'avais qu'à te démerder Nagisa si tu es si doué...

\- En effet et c'est ce que je vais faire! Ce n'est pas comme si on était ensemble!

\- Très bien!

\- Très bien!

\- Eh bien! Chacun sa merde, ça ne sert à rien de revenir vers moi, t'as raison, c'était une horrible erreur !

Encore plus enragé, Karma donna un coup-de-pied sur le sol faisant soulever la poussière et tousser son vis-à-vis avant de faire demi-tour et de planter là un Nagisa encore plus déprimé.

ooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Nagisa resta déprime jusqu'au lendemain. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Ronger au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait dit à Karma. C'était lui qui avait induit la dispute. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. C'est donc mentalement plus faible qu'il se rendit le lendemain à l'école. Devant la salle de classe, le bleu resta un instant inerte. Son estomac faisait des siennes lui envoyant des signaux de détresse. Il était terrifié de la réaction des autres et de ce qu'ils penseraient. Tous s'imaginaient qu'il avait voulu s'envoyer en l'air (sans préservatif*) avec son meilleur ami. Sa respiration se fit plus hacher lorsqu'il se trouvait devant la porte de sa classe.

 _Je dois me faire discret_ pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et d'un pas se faufila dans la pièce.

\- Salut!

-Hello Nagisa!

\- Comment tu vas ?

Toute la classe accueillit le jeune homme avec de très grands sourires, le saluant, riant.

\- Eh, Nagisa, on voulait te dire qu'on acceptait, tout de toi. On n'en a rien à faire de "X" relation que tu aurais avec Karma.

\- Ouaip!

\- On s'en fiche

La classe se mit alors à rigoler, et se raconter des anecdotes l'incluant de temps en temps. Le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'un baume au cœur l'envahissait. Koro-sensei s'approcha alors, Nagisa malgré tout ce qui s'était passé lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Tout cela vient d'eux, avoir des amis comme ça est extraordinaire.

\- Oui Koro-Sensei! S'exclama heureux Nagisa.

\- Nagisa-kun, je dois m'excuser pour hier…

\- C'est bon! C'est oublié.

La joyeuse ambiance reprit donc. Lorsque Koro-sensei claqua des mains, la classe s'assit en place et commença sa première heure de cours. Ce fut avec 5 min de retard que Karma se présenta enfin, jetant un regard assassin au poulpe, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Directement Nagisa s'assombrit, et ses amis ne purent que remarquer ce changement brutal d'attitude. Le rouge passa à côté de lui l'ignorant royalement. Pas un regard, un frémissement, une réaction. Juste du vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda hésitante Kaede, inquiète pour son ami.

\- Le rouge passa à côté de lui l'ignorant royalement.

Les jeunes autour de lui n'osèrent plus rien dire devant le visage blessé de leur ami.

Les heures de cours passèrent doucement. La bonne ambiance était restée malgré les interactions de début de cours et les liens s'étaient renforcés. Karma et Nagisa s'ignoraient toujours. Mais personne ne prenait la peine de commenter sentant que les concernés n'était pas à ça.

Le soir chacun rentra chez lui, rigolant et profitant. Revenir à l'école le lendemain dans le même état d'esprit. Et ainsi passèrent les jours. Identique, à une seule chose près. La situation entre les deux adolescents empirait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour apercevoir les coups d'œil répétitif de Nagisa sur le rouge, ses tentatives de lui parler qui se soldait le plus souvent en échec.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria alors Rio On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça!

\- Je sais, compléta Kaede

\- Ils sont désespérants, la seule chose qu'ils veulent, c'est être ensemble, mais ils sont incapables de se débrouiller tout seul.

\- C'est pour cela qu'en tant que camarade, c'est à vous de les aider ! S'exclama Irina sortant de nulle part. Les jeunes filles qui discutaient se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Composé de Rio Nakamura, Kaede Kayano, Yukiko Kanzaki, Hinano Kuyahashi, et de Megu Takaoka le groupe repris la discussion incluant leur tueuse de prof.

\- Même Karma le vit mal, mais il n'ose pas le montrer.

\- Raaah! S'exclama Irina, Fierté masculine ! Les filles, réfléchissez ! Vous avez 2 êtres primaires en face de vous, exploiter ça!

Les jeunes filles rigolèrent un peu.

\- Vous avez un plan Bitch-sensei?

\- Oui! Faire appel à leur possessif instinct animal !

Les filles s'amusèrent alors toutes ensembles

\- Bon, je n'ai peut-être pas un plan, mais rien à perdre de tenter un truc, et pour ça nous aurons besoin de toi Kaede-chan.

oooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooo

3 jours plus tard au matin après la mise en place du cruel plan, Rio s'approcha de Nagisa, loin d'être dans son assiette.

\- Nagisa tiens ! Tout sourire, elle lui envoya un papier que Nagisa attrapa un peu surpris, le gardant sans réaction dans ses mains. C'est pour toi, patate, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter bras croisés avant de se détourner du garçon. Il ouvrit donc le papier et commença à le lire sous les yeux de ses camarades attendant patiemment à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Bitch-sensei, s'enquit Yukiko, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Ça ne risque pas d'empirer les choses ?

\- Mais non, mais non, je sais comment marchent les hommes.

\- Mais Karma et Nagisa ne réagissent pas forcément comme des hommes habituels ?

\- Les sentiments feront le reste, Karma est de loin touché par la flèche de cupidon, alors fait moi confiance.

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et reprirent le plan sans sourciller.

À la fin de la journée de cours commença la phase numéro 2.

\- Prêtes les filles ?

\- Yes!

\- Je veux que vous filmiez tout !

Bitch-sensei après un dernier hochement de tête sortit de fourrer où ses élèves et elles étaient cachés. Avec une démarche d'orang-outan, elle s'exclama :

\- Karma-kun!

Le jeune homme occupé avec son couteau releva la tête. Avec ses cernes sous les yeux, il faisait presque pitié à voir.

\- Quoi? Claqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

\- Accompagne-moi à la salle des profs, j'ai encore un devoir à te rendre, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton si abrupt que même un lion enragé se serait tu.

Pourtant, Karma hésita un instant, avant de finalement hocher la tête. Argumenter prenait de l'énergie et il n'en avait aucune envie. De mauvaise foi, il emboîta donc le pas de la cruelle tueuse.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bâtiment qui sans élèves paraissait bien plus calme. Il ne faisait pas encore sombre, mais les jours qui raccourcissaient donnaient une certaine obscurité.

Sûre d'elle, la professeur le conduisit jusqu'à la salle des profs.

\- Karasuma? S'étonna-t-elle, apostrophant le jeune militaire en passant le pas de la porte.

Le sombre enseignant releva la tête, un sourcil relevé par l'agressivité mi-dissimulé de sa collègue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Rajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai des papiers à remplir.

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi, clama-t-elle un peu furieuse.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle devait attendre 18h25 ou normalement Megu et Hinano prenait le relais. À 18h23 comme attendu, alors que Karma ennuyé de la voir mettre tant de temps à chercher, les deux graines de filles entrèrent dans la salle. Saluant Karasuma elles se mirent à poser de banales questions à Bitch-sensei sur l'anglais et un soi-disant exercice qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à faire.

À 18h27, Irina remit son papier à Karma. Un 85/100 et elle laissa les jeunes filles sortirent en premier passant devant le rouge qui commençait à avoir un léger doute.

La phase 3 allait commencer. Pour sortir du bâtiment depuis la salle des profs, il n'y avait qu'un couloir, et donc un seul chemin. C'était passer devant la salle 3-E.

Continuant le plan Megu et Hinano commencèrent directement la discussion qu'elles avaient préparé quelque temps plus tôt. Bas pour que Karma pense qu'elle se cachait de lui, mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

\- Tu penses que Kaede va le faire ?

\- Tu sais, depuis le temps qu'elle en est amoureuse, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait lui dire non!

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la porte entrebâillée de la salle de classe.

\- Attends! Si on avance plus, on risque de les déranger.

\- Je veux écouter chuchota Megu.

Doucement, elles entrebâillaient donc un peu plus la porte. Le signal. Kaede fit exprès de faire tomber une trousse pour que le grincement de la porte ne s'entende pas.

Face à elle, dos à la porte, la chevelure de Nagisa était reconnaissable entre toutes. Et ce fut au moment où passait un Karma intriguer et ne piéger que la jeune fille aux cheveux verts se lança.

\- Nagisa! Il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument te dire !

\- Nakamura-san m'a transmis ton papier, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Mal à l'aise, Kaede commença à son tour son texte.

\- Je, c'est que Nagisa, je… Je voulais te dire, que… Depuis toujours…

Le temps ralentit, et autant pour Karma que pour Nagisa. Ils sentirent leur cœur manquer un battement, un bruit sourd et profond dans leurs poitrines.

Affichant un air sérieux, Kayano se reprit, triturant malgré tout sa main.

\- Je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié… Alors, j'aimerais en faire plus…

Elle leva ses prunelles vers le bleu.

\- S'il te plaît ! Sors avec moi ! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je sais qu'il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Karma, mais… Vous ne vous parlez plus, j'en ai donc déduit que c'était fini et que j'avais ma chance.

Laissant une seconde des yeux, le visage rouge et ébahi de Nagisa, elle glissa lentement ses iris vers la porte ou elle captura les orbes rouges de Karma tout aussi pâle que la neige. Kaede fit mine de s'étonner de le voir. 10 secondes passèrent et comprenant qu'il ne réagirait pas, sans doute paralysé, elle décida donc de rajouter une note de son cru. Sa touche de provocation.

Elle le défia du regard, et Karma reconnut directement l'étincelle du pouvoir dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il l'avait vu plus d'une fois dans les yeux de ses adversaires. Époumonant haut et fort : _regarde ce que je peux faire, je ne perdrais pas!_

D'un geste, avant que le rouge ne réagisse, elle fit un pas.

Et embrassa chastement Nagisa

L'action eut l'effet espéré. Karma, voyant ses lèvres se poser sur SON Nagisa, réagi au quart de tour. En trois pas, il était derrière le bleu. Passant son bras autour de son ami, il repoussa brutalement la jeune fille qui tomba en arrière sous le coup. Sans aucune cérémonie et faisant fi de l'exclamation d'indignation et de surprise du petit. Il le tira vers l'extérieur de la pièce sans aucune forme de procès. Courant presque, il gardait une main de fer sur le poignet d'un Nagisa qui peinait à le suivre et à ne pas gémir de douleur sous si peu de ménagement que la colère du brun lui procurait.

Il finit par s'arrêter après un énième gémissement de douleur du plus vieux. Et dans un mouvement très brutal plaqua sans ménagement son ami dans un coin de mur. Karma n'avait jamais frappé Nagisa. Mais pour la première fois, celui-ci s'attendait à sentir la douleur que la main de Karma lui imposerait. Étrangement, ce ne fut pas un poing, mais deux lèvres trépignantes et tremblantes qui s'appliquèrent avec sûreté et brutalité sur la bouche offerte du plus vieux, enfonçant une langue chaude dans une cavité trop sèche, l'humidifiant. Cela faisait si longtemps que le corps de Nagisa en manque, réagit automatiquement à cette chaleur, _cette excitation_ qui l'assaillait.

Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux du rouge. Alors que les deux bras de son ami passèrent sous ses cuisses et le soulevèrent, écorchant au passage son dos contre le mur de bois. Karma le força presque alors à entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille, de manière à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'échappatoires et que leurs virilités à travers le tissu se touchent. Rien n'avait été prématuré, le peu qui restait du discernement de Karma s'était envolé en même temps que les gestes et les actions de ce dernier devenaient plus sauvages et brutales. Nagisa manqua presque plus de respirer. Sentant ses poumons à leurs limites le bleu fut pris d'une soudaine quinte de tout forçant Karma à se détacher de ses lèvres.

Nagisa enfonça donc sa tête dans le creux du cou de Karma, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules resserraient leurs étreintes alors que leur propriétaire essayait vainement de reprendre la face.

\- Karma, murmura-t-il alors, les yeux rouges et les lèvres bouffies.

Il sera un peu plus été étreinte.

\- Pardon… Pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit…

Le rouge sentit encore l'étreinte de Nagisa autour de ses épaules et de ses hanches augmenter. Se laissant aller à son odeur, il répondit à l'étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué murmura Nagisa.

Pour lui répondre le rouge se mit à doucement embrasser la nuque offerte du bleu. S'excusant aussi dans ses gestes. Et à regret, il le laissant descendre lentement de son bassin. Malgré les mouvements encore hachés et un peu impatients, on sentait la douceur reprendre peu à peu ses droits. Jusqu'à ce que les deux jambes de Nagisa soient de nouveau à terre et que leurs lèvres se rejoignent délicatement cette foi. Se séparant que quelques secondes plus tard.

Une veine apparut alors sur le front de Karma.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de filmer ! Calqua-t-il, abandonnant la bouche sucrée de son camarade.

La moitié des filles de la classe, rouge pivoine, bave aux lèvres, sang au nez et caméra allumer s'agglutinait de manière presque grotesque et pas du tout discrète a quelque mètre d'eux. Leur visage ressemblant plus n'a des grosses larves actuellement qu'à des jeunes assassins pendant que le caméscope filmait les deux tourtereaux.

Nagisa rougit un peu de gêne, au contraire de Karma pas du tout mal à l'aise qui lança un regard affligé aux jeunes femmes.

\- En plus, votre plan était très mal manœuvré.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Irina émergeant d'un buisson énervé. Espèce de gamin écervelé ! En plus, votre plan était très mal manœuvré.! Tu as sauté dedans à pied joint !

Karma tira la langue.

\- Même pas vrai Bitch-sensei, ça sautait aux yeux vu vos jeux d'acteur absolument épouvantable, sans être offensant...

Ce fut alors un vrai miracle que les filles réussissent à stopper par la taille leur professeur qui essayait de sauter sur son élève pour l'étrangler.

\- Kar...ma, murmura alors Nagisa prisonnier des bras de ce dernier, J'arrive plus à respirer…

\- Hors de question que je te lâche, tu es à moi maintenant.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il laissa sa main glisser sur les fesses offertes provoquant un frémissement qui remonta la colonne de Nagisa. Toutes les filles laissèrent un "Nya!" Leur échapper, plaignant un tout petit peu le pauvre garçon.

\- Karma! Reprocha celui-ci alors, rougissant.

\- Tu es trop mignon.

Sous le hoquet du bleu, il sourit et reprit ses lèvres faisant encore une fois faisant fi du public qui s'était invité sans payer a ce merveilleux spectacle yaoinesque.

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Nagisa et Karma finirent par rentrer chez eux, après leur éprouvante soirée. Ils avaient encore discuté un peu avec les filles avant de partir, jusqu'à que Nagisa qui parlait un peu trop joyeusement à Kaede, soit interrompu par le rouge qui s'interposa entre les deux volants une énième foi, les lèvres de plus petit.

\- Karma, commença Nagisa d'une petite voix, alors qu'il descendait le petit sentier.

Pour toute réponse, le plus grand attrapa la main pâle de son compagnon qui rosit légèrement aux contacts.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Je voulais dire, qu'euh, tu voudrais bien qu'on sorte un de ses quatre, enfin… Tous les deux ? Au ciné ou un truc du genre…

\- Tu m'invites en rendez-vous ?

Évitant le regard de son ami, il finit par discrètement acquiescer. Karma sourit et pris un air détaché.

\- Hum ouais, pourquoi pas, après tout, c'est ce que font les couples.

\- Cou-couple ?

\- Ne rougit pas comme ça, s'amusa le rouge, t'es plus ou moins mon petit ami à présent.

\- Je-Je ne rougit pas! Niât le bleu.

\- Où est donc le problème? Tu n'aimes pas ce titre?

Laissant un timide sourire perler à ses lèvres, et resserrant son emprise sur la main de son 'copain', Nagisa murmura :

\- Si!

Fin. . .

oooooooooooOooooooooooooo

 **Voilà donc! :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

 **Une review? Juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...**

 **Pour tout avouer, je suis personnellement un peu frustré d'avoir fini sur une note aussi soft. L'inspiration m'a assailli en pleins milieux de ma correction pour écrire une probable suite un peu plus lemonesque! Je vais donc vous mettre un petit bonus de ce que j'avais commencé à triturer là au fond! Si vous aimez dites-le-moi et s'il y a assez de personnes qui réclament, j'écrirais une petite suite pour combler vos envies inassouvies ;)**


	2. Bonus 1

**Embrasser pour tuer**

 **Voilà donc le petit Bonus imaginé, et dont je parles en fin du chapitre précédent. Pour l'instant il n'a pas de suite, mais cette dernière est tout à fait envisageable et même prévu si vous le souhaitez! 3**

 **Mp ou reviewez moi si vous votez oui pour une suite! XD**

 **(En gros si vous êtes un peu perverse ou si comme moi vous pensez que c'est toujours bien de finaliser une relation entre sur un beau matelas pour montrer comment l'amour peut-être fort! ;)**

 **Bonus 1**

\- Nagisa, je veux te pénétrer, gémit Karma pour la première fois alors que pour la énième fois de la minute sa langue quittait la chaude cavité buccale de son copain.

\- Quoi?! rougit Nagisa.

\- Je veux être en toi. Repris avec plus de fougue le rouge, le plaquant encore plus contre le mur, lui empêchant toute retraite et se collant à lui.

\- Attendantnant, paniqua Nagisa, je suis pas prêt, je veux pas le faire maintenant !

\- Quand alors? Ça fait déjà 2 mois qu'on est ensemble, et si le poulpe explose vraiment la terre l'année prochaine, tu ne veux quand même pas mourir vierge ? Un sourire carnassier passa sur le visage de Karma.

\- Je, je , je sais pas, je peux pas…

Karma quitta son sourire pour prendre une expression plus sérieuse.

\- Moi, je ne vais plus pouvoir attendre longtemps, a chaque fois que je te vois je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

Nagisa, terrifié et en totale panique regarda son petit-ami, terriblement sérieux. Contre son corps, il sentait le membre gorgé de sang à travers les vêtements.

Karma approcha sa bouche au creux de son cou, en-dessous de son oreille, et il souffla doucement sur la peau dévoilée de son amoureux. Le faisant frissonner, il susurra:

\- Tu sens comme elle est dur, repris Karma. Elle ne veut que toi…

Nagisa pâlit encore plus, et Karma sentant qu'il était allé trop loin se détacha un peu, après une minute à regarder son copain devenu muet comme une tombe, il soupira et fit demi-tour.

\- Allons y... On parlera de ça une autre fois.

\- Attend Karma, Nagisa le rattrapa, ne t'en va pas!

\- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'une douche froide, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Nagisa rougit brutalement et resserra l'étreinte sur le bras de Karma. Naturellement, ses yeux se fermèrent comme s'il réfléchissait profondément. Et avec un élan de courage, s'exclama :

\- Non… Je, je veux bien le faire !

Karma s'arrêta et le regarda plein d'envie, cherchant à savoir à quel point il était sérieux. Sa main vint se poser derrière la nuque du plus jeune, et ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers son visage, presque sensuellement.

\- Mais... Pas maintenant.

S'arrêtant dans son geste, Karma lui caressa la joue du pouce.

\- Quand ?

Tout rouge et pas sûr de lui, Nagisa finit par laisser.

\- Ma…mardi de la semaine prochaine… Je peux dire a mes parents que je dors chez un ami.

Un vrai sourire de joie explosa sur le visage de Karma, et heureux comme jamais même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il attrapa les épaules de Nagisa et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu verras, ce sera bon…

oooooooooooOooooooooooo

 **Merci de tout mon coeur dans tous les cas de m'avoir lu jusque là!**

 **Louly alias Lou-chan!**

Ps- Cette fiction est sur le domaine public, mais malgré tout, si vous aimeriez la réutiliser, l'emprunter, la remixer de manière plagieuse il serait agréable que l'on m'en parle au minimum. Je ne prétend pas être original, vous trouverez donc beaucoup de similarité avec du déjà vu! Mais j'ai trituré un minimum ma cervelle pour l'écrire donc c'est malgré tout un de mes bébés X)


	3. Inepties de l'auteur - prologue

Inepties de l'auteur

 **Hello mes amours ! Voici donc mon beautiful lemon qui arrive/SBAMM/ Pardooooooon! Oui, je sais. J'ai vraiment essayé de l'écrire, mais je ne pouvais pas l'écrire sans contexte... Donc bah, j'ai écrit une petite intro de 20 mille mots pour introduire un lemon digne de ce nom!**

 **Donc, mon one-shot se transforme en fiction ^^ (Louseuseuh!)**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour celles qui ne veulent que le lemon, il sera tout à fait disponible dans quelques semaines, et vous pourrez directement aller le lire, (cette partie l'introduit seulement, le lemon en lui-même est indépendant).**

 **Bref ! Bienvenue donc, dans la seconde partie de ma fiction, les inepties de l'auteur. Ou l'on suit toujours l'histoire de Karma et Nagisa, mais cette fois-ci, lors des cinq jours de péripétie qui les conduira à leur première fois XD. Cette ineptie de l'auteur a, en réalité, été écrite beaucoup plus pour moi, car je ne me voyais pas écrire un lemon directement après mon bonus (pour moi, il y avait besoin d'un développement mental des personnages qui n'avait pas été fait dans mon one-shot). Ce qui était normal vu que mon one-shot avait été designer pour être une histoire finie de dix mille mots avec des intentions très légères et à tendance humoristique.**

 **Ceci dit, Merci énormément au revieweuses:** Mileminia; EmmaNeKoo; Oriane-sama; chizumi-san; Linotte-biscotte; luneXD; Saiken-chan; Majo-Ciris; SARL Miyuki-Kooky; grunt100; Akimi Aya; ureli1; Neulyne **qui m'ont donné de l'énergie. Dès que j'ai compris que je n'arriverais pas à écrire un lemon de but en blanc, ce sont elles qui m'ont fait récupérer mon courage à deux mains, et décider que je n'avais qu'à écrire une seconde partie de l'histoire qui me permettrait d'introduire le lemon que je voulais. Et merci, à ma bêta lectrice :** RoronoaAghatou, **qui doit encore corriger les 30 mille mots qui restent dans cette fiction.**

 **[Pour remettre les points sur les i, je tiens à préciser, que cette partie de l'histoire n'était originellement pas prévue, il est normal que** _ **l'ambiance**_ **, le** _ **ton**_ **du texte soient différents.**

 **Avec ce bonus, je partais déjà sur un autre style d'histoire qui s'éloignait de ce qui avait été pensé. Cette partie n'a pas été** _ **penser**_ **de la même manière, pas avec le même contexte et pas le même objectif, il est donc normal qu'elle soit différente, qu'elle créé (peut-être) un sentiment diffèrent, avec un style d'écriture différent. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a aucune valeur ou qu'elle est hors-propo par rapport à la première partie, mais de peur de vous décevoir, les critères appliqués ici ne sont pas les mêmes. (C'est pour cela, que si ceci ne vous plaît pas, vous aurez la possibilité de sauter ce Prélude, la partie un, la partie deux pour directement vous rendre au lemon)]**

 **Sur ce! Enjoy!**

 **Prélude**

 _Au cœur du Japon, au milieu d'un bois, loin des villes -30 minutes à pied, ce qui est très loin pour les cosmopolites de nos jours- un vent frais, annonçant une entrée in medias res, poussa quelque feuille morte non loin du centre même de l'action._

Nagisa avança d'un pas, avant de reculer brutalement. Bon, là, c'était une mauvaise idée, une _très_ mauvaise idée. Désespéré, le jeune homme s'accroupit soudainement dans le couloir. _Et le vent frais, ayant fini avec les feuilles, passa délicatement par la porte du bâtiment pour lui caresser les cheveux_.

Il se mordit la lèvre préoccupé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Il venait de promettre à Karma sa virginité. Et ce, pour la semaine prochaine?! C'était un cauchemar! Il était tombé sur la tête! Et maintenant, il espérait se réveiller et revenir à sa merveilleuse petite vie d'avant ! Pas avant, _avant_ , car malgré l'horreur de leur déclaration d'amour, il ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir commencé cette relation avec Karma (Il fallait être fou pour rejeter le parfait amour). Et, il l'aimait, il aimait vraiment son petit-ami. Pourtant, il n'était pas dupe non plus, il s'était douté bien plus d'une fois que en effet, à un moment ou un autre, l'impatient Akabane allait finir par réclamer _plus_. Le fait est que Nagisa n'avait jamais envisagé que ce soit aussi vite.

 _Mais_ , car soyons honnête, il y a toujours un ' _mais'_. (Évidemment un _mais_ en Italique, pour donner bien un effet dramatique.)

 _Mais,_ parmi les nombreuses choses qu'il connaissait, concernant leur histoire, (et Nagisa en savait un paquet!) il y avait bien quelque chose dont Nagisa pouvait être sûr, et qui le terrifiait. Si eux deux avaient le moindre rapport physique quelconque, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité pour lui que d'être le 'dominer'. _Bottom_ comme ils disaient en anglais.

Et là, _crise cardiaque_! Nagisa ne pouvait pas, même pas, l'imaginer.

C'était un _enfer_ , jamais il ne pourrait s'y résoudre, et en même temps, il savait que entre Karma et lui, il _ne_ _pouvait_ _pas_ diriger une relation plus intime, il avait toujours eu un rôle plus soumis lors de leur baiser, il était naturellement _timide_ , c'était dans ses gènes. Mais de là à être…en dessous? Argh, non impossible! En plus de n'avoir aucune expérience - _ce qui était aussi un problème_ -, il était absolument terrifié par cette position, et tout ce que cela impliquait. Il avait peur de ce qu'eux deux pouvaient faire. Il était encore plus terrifié que toutes les fois où il avait eu peur dans sa courte vie, (et c'était pour dire s'il n'en avait pas eu depuis qu'il était rentré dans la classe 3-E).

Nagisa avait donc tourné et retourné le problème une bonne dizaine de fois dans sa tête, et ne trouvait pas de solution. Il ne voyait foncièrement aucun moyen d'y réchapper. Toutes les idées qu'il avait, risquaient d'une manière ou d'une autre de réduire à néant sa relation avec le jeune psychopathe, ou, de finir, malgré tout, dans un _lit_ … Bref. Nagisa avait désespérément besoin d'aide…

Et il ne savait pas où la trouver… _Enfin si_ …

C'était la raison de sa présence ici. Mais, peu importe comment il regardait la chose, c'était une mauvaise idée. Nagisa se trouvait donc, plus peureux qu'il ne le pensait, en face de la salle des profs du bâtiment 3-E du lycée Kunugigaoka. Il était encore tôt, et les cours ne devaient pas démarrer avant une vingtaine de minutes. Pourtant, il savait que les trois instructeurs étaient bel et bien là, derrière cette porte de bois. Il avait d'ailleurs été le plus discret possible pour que l'on ne l'entende pas.

C'était sûrement la première fois depuis longtemps que Nagisa s'était rendu à l'école sans Karma. (Un miracle, aurait avoué les autres élèves vus comment ils se collaient tout le temps).

Enfin, quand même pas, _mais presque_.

Il était coincé ici, emplit de doute, à se triturer les cheveux, arracher des morceaux de bois du parquet, et compter les moutons de poussière. Regarder la porte, évaluer le pour et le contre, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Ce que Karma voulait, ce que Karma ne… _Ce que Karma voulait_. Et se parler a lui-même. Encore une fois tout cela ne réglait pas son problème. En fait, blablater tout ça ne l'aidait pas, et penser tout haut non plus. Il se sentait un peu comme lors de ces moments ou l'on se mettait à penser à soi-même depuis la troisième personne. Un peu comme dans un livre. Et ça ne l'avançait pas non plus, ça ne le rendait que plus dramatique.

On était jeudi, et, dans exactement 5 jours, la semaine avant les vacances de Noël, il devait se mettre à nu devant son petit-ami, _au_ _sens littéral du terme_.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, enfin... _Pas vraiment_.

Il lui restait à peu près 7 minutes, avant que les autres étudiants arrivent, pour décider si oui, ou non, il supplierait ses professeurs de l'aider.

Dur dilemme, et il n'avait, en plus, aucune idée de comment leur demander. Quelque chose du genre: "Mon cher petit-ami veut me déflorer, mais je veux l'envoyer se faire foutre, des conseils ?" était tout simplement impensable.

Et, surtout, lequel des trois interroger en premier ? (Quoique ça c'était plus ou moins évident considérant les personnalités horribles de Bitch et Koro-sensei, mais, en même temps, le dernier professeur disponible, Karasuma était probablement le plus réservé, et ce genre de chose n'était certainement pas son dada. Il pouvait très mal le prendre... Donc en fait non, il ignorait à qui faire sa demande.)

"Nagisa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu as fait tomber quelque chose?"

Celui-ci sursauta brutalement et un petit cri étouffé sortit de ses lèvres. Il se releva aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent. Être surpris en train de ruminer par terre devant la salle des professeurs n'était pas la pire humiliation qu'il ait subit, mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant.

« - Okuda-san!(1)»

Fièrement redressé, il se permit un sourire timide devant la jeune chimiste à lunettes. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, espérant de tout son cœur que son excuse, pas encore formulée, la fasse marcher et détourne son attention.

« - Euh, j'ai cru voir un scarabée, Mentit-il. Nagisa se gifla intérieurement. Alors là ! _Plus ringard comme excuse on ne fait pas_!

\- Oh! Répondit la jeune fille, _heureusement_ pour lui, aussi naïve qu'une enfant. Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher?

\- Non, non, le coupa Nagisa commençant à gigoter de droite à gauche, c'était une erreur de ma part. »

Il hésita un instant, et _surtout_ sentant un silence gêné s'installer, il décida de vite changer de sujet évitant des questions plus embarrassantes.

« - Et toi? Que fais-tu là, si tôt? »

Soudainement plus joyeuse, la jeune fille lui montra les papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« - J'apporte une dissertation en anglais pour Bitch-sensei, tu te rappelles, j'étais malade la semaine dernière! »

Nagisa tiqua, une _maladie_ , c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait! Si facilement imitable même sans être un bon acteur. Ou encore mieux, si simplement, il pouvait tomber malade et décliner - _du moins repousser_ \- la proposition de Karma sans culpabilité.

« - Ah, oui, c'est vrai, tu te sens mieux d'ailleurs? Tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu avais eu? Glissa Nagisa gourmand d'information »

Okuda commença à lui décrire ses symptômes tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Au début il écouta, puis au fur et a mesure, il hésita, pour finalement renoncer. Non, il n'allait pas faire exprès de tomber malade. L'idée était tentante, mais ce n'était pas très _fair-play._ Et puis faire semblant ne marcherait pas...et vraiment tomber malade ne repousserait que l'échéance…

Il fallait être honnête avec lui-même, qu'importe la décision qu'il prenait, il devrait faire face tôt ou tard à Karma avec une demande similaire.

Après sa discussion intérieure, Nagisa devait bien s'y résoudre... _Mais comment?_ La seule chose qu'il savait, était, que promesse ou pas, il n'était pas prêt. Et l'hiver qui ne venait pas, malgré ce moi de novembre ne laissait pas le froid réchauffer les cœurs du collège Kunigaoka.

oooooooooooooooOoooooooooooo

 **Référence :**

(1) Manami Okuda: Jeune chimiste à lunette réservée et gentille.

oooooooooooooooOooooooooooo

Comme vous, vous en doutez, la suite a déjà été écrite, elle est donc en cours de correction. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite question pour vous. Mon one-shot faisait 10 mille mots, et cela ne semblait pas poser trop de problèmes. Le reste de la fiction est composé de 3 parties (part 1, part 2, lemon) chacune de 10 mille mots environ ( _lemon c'est juste le titre de la partie 3! hein! Un lemon de 10 mille mots... . C'est du dream que je vous vends!_ ). Ma question est donc, est-ce trop long? Apprécierez-vous une découpe plus saccadé? (Genre 5 mille mots en 4 parties + lemon?)


	4. Partie 1

Inepties de l'auteur

 **Coucou les loups ! Comment ça va depuis le prélude ? (Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas lu ?! O.O).**

 **Voici la partie 1, allant de Jeudi à Vendredi. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, bon, à cause d'un problème de copier-coller a un moment X, j'ai perdu certains de mes tirets, mais ça devrait aller ! encore une fois, merci au revieweuse, cette partie est le second long chapitre de cette fiction. Et je trouve personnellement qu'il est une amélioration par rapport au premier Xd (plus propre, je dirais). (En fait, je suis tellement excité à son propos que je le publie sans dernière relecture, je vais surement revenir corriger ou arranger des choses une dernière fois plus tard. En attendant si vous voyez quoi que ce soit qui vous gêne, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.**

 **Merci a ma bêta, RoronoaAghatou ^^**

 **Jeudi**

Le problème de Nagisa le tarauda toute la journée. Et plus ça allait, plus ça se dégradait... "ça" étant bien sur _tout_. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une promesse à Karma qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir...

Pendant le premier cours, littérature japonaise (Une classe bien soporifique, si je puis dire), Nagisa passa plus clair de temps à rêver de poèmes sur l'amour et ses problèmes plutôt que d'étudier les _haïkus_ qu'ils avaient passé tant de temps à travailler. Koro-Sensei dut le reprendre à trois fois sur un kanji avant qu'il ne se rende compte d'une de ses erreurs. Il brûla au moins une centaine de calorie rien que pour rester concentrer plus d'une minute, et surtout pour éviter le regard de son petit-ami. (Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, vu que ce dernier de son côté, dormait comme un enfant sur son bureau)

Nagisa soupira, il savait que son copain n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour cette trappe, Il avait organisé la veille un piège plus que réussi qui avait eu, au moins, le bénéfice de faire muer leur sensei. Et pour une foi, il en était presque heureux (quoi qu'il lui manque un peu quand même). Mais, l'avoir endormi, lui permettait de laisser libre cours à son imagination. C'est ainsi qu'en cours de math, sans vraiment le vouloir il se surprit à imaginer Karma et lui seul dans une chambre d'hôtel. Avant de rougir brutalement, d'abandonner l'idée, de se concentrer, et de se fracasser le crâne contre son bureau sous le regard inquiet de Rio-san. Jamais Nagisa n'eut autant de mal à comprendre des équations, peu importe combien de fois on lui expliquait.

Pendant le déjeuner, il croyait _enfin_ être débarrassé de ces idées saugrenues, quand on les lui rappela soudain par accident. À ce moment-là, il essaya pour la première fois d'imaginer Karma en tenue d'Adam. Aussi efficace que cela était pour le haut, il était absolument incapable de voir plus bas. Comment ça _plus bas_? _Mais non! Pas les pieds!_

Cette… _Partie-ci_ de Karma… Avec le…Non impossible, cela bloquait.

Se rendre compte de ce fait, le perturbait tellement que l'heure d'après, il commençait à douter de pouvoir imaginer sa propre anatomie (comment c'était déjà? un gland au bout?). Ses doigts se mirent à triturer son stylo au point que la cartouche d'encre lui éclata au visage. Hinano-san (2), gentiment, lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer sommairement.

En cours d'histoire, il fit plusieurs erreurs dans la préparation de l'exposé qu'il devait faire avec Kaede-chan pour la semaine prochaine. Pourtant, il savait à quel point c'était important pour sa camarade...

Le cours de sport fut le plus _terrible_ de tous. En plus de toutes les balles tueuses de sensei qu'il s'était prise par accident. Il avait imaginé un Karma en sueur qui lui souriait avec envie, et avec horreur, il s'était rendu compte que son corps n'avait pas tant de problème que cela, vu qu'il réagit très bien à la projection mentale. Le vrai Karma s'était contenté d'un regard intrigué et endormi à ses rougissements. Et sans faire exprès, Nagisa bouscula Yukiko-Chan alors qu'il se dirigeait prestement au lavabo pour s'asperger d'eau. Il se sentait vraiment stupide.

Karma n'avait qu'à peine parler avec lui de la journée. Et il passait son temps à essayer de se l'imaginer nu. Le plus âgé, Nagisa, car oui, malgré sa taille, c'était bien lui le plus mature se contenta de regarder le rose aux joues son copain avant de retourner se prendre des balles. En plus, le vrai Karma semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Il savait aussi que son copain risquait de bientôt quitter la classe et sécher les cours. Il y avait des jours comme ça, ou il n'avait pas l'énergie. Le rouge préférait largement travailler (et dormir) seul. Son esprit resta dans les nuages quasiment toute la journée.

En cours d'anglais, à court d'imagination, il ne fit que s'auto-stresser pour la semaine qui venait. Il pensait, comme l'avait dit Koro-Sensei à la _si_ _spécial_ 'pénétration annale'. Il grimaça et un gémissement de gêne sortit de sa bouche. Le mot _anal_ résonna dans son esprit au moins 50 fois. Une immense peur le traversa. Et s'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes en plein milieu de l'action ? Il ferait comment ? Et s'il y avait un accident ? Ou pire, et si Karma en était dégoûté de cette première fois ? (NDRA: j'ai ris à ces phrases)

Enfin tout ça, c'était les questions mineures qu'il se posait. Il y en avait tellement... sur comment faire, comment commencer, comment éviter la douleur, comment se comporter, comment faire l'amour ?

Il était _tellement_ terrifié, il se les posait toutes! Et l'action, elle-même de pénétration lui faisait peur. _Et s'il ne ressentait aucun plaisir_ ? Et pire, si Karma n'en ressentait pas ? Il n'était pas une femme. Ce n'était pas, comment dire, _naturel_? D'accord, il pouvait toujours se 'toucher' directement, sur la partie avant. Mais est-ce que cela suffisait? Et donc était-il dur de pénétrer ? Encore une fois, il n'était pas une femme, comme stimuli du plaisir, il n'avait pas de clitoris, mais un gland, toujours couvert de son prépuce, il n'y avait pas besoin de pénétration pour donner du plaisir, et…

« - Nagisa-kun? »

Il releva la tête et fixa Kaede-chan, qui l'observait, inquiète.

« - Tu viens ?

\- Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il, incertain.

\- Il faut se mettre par deux

\- Ah …oui, j'arrive. »

Pour ne pas se répéter, Nagisa Shiota avait un énorme problème, et il ne savait pas comment le régler.

oooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit enfin dans les couloirs. De jeunes adolescents de tous âges rangeaient activement leurs affaires, prêts à rentrer chez eux pour travailler à la sueur de leur front, les équations de maths, le kanji et autres devoirs que leurs cruels et vieux enseignants leur assignaient chaque jour. Tous travaillaient dur pour éviter de se retrouver chez les loosers de la classe de troisièmes E. Sans se douter que ces derniers vivaient actuellement, sans aucun doute, les plus belles années de leur vie, accompagnés d'un professeur aimant et méticuleusement in-tuable.

Après une dernière tentative d'assassinat, les élèves de cette même classe se mirent à suivre leurs compatriotes du bâtiment principal, sans se douter que ces derniers travaillaient comme des boeufs des textes sans aucun intérêt qu'ils oublieraient sans doute d'ici un moi ou deux. Ils se mirent à ranger, et se préparèrent à déserter les lieux.

 _Tous_ , sauf, une petite escadrille de jeunes assassines qui se réunirent de manière plus ou moins discrète du coté est du bâtiment.

« - Bon les filles », claqua Nakamura-san, soudainement élue cheftaine improvisée de ce petit comité. « Il me semble que nous pouvons toutes en témoigner ! »

Elle regarda les visages déterminés autour d'elle. « Nous avons une entreprise urgente à accomplir, et notre problème est sans aucun doute ». Elle fit un signe de tête à sa seconde en chef, une rousse aux yeux vers juste à côté d'elle. « Kurahachi-san, la cible :

\- Nagisa-kun.

\- Je pense parler pour nous toutes en disant qu'il se trame quelque chose.»

Kaede-chan hocha la tête avant d'ajouter:

« - Et je mettrais ma main à couper que la source de ses ennuis n'est autre que notre cher Karma-kun. »

Le groupe de fille approuva positivement.

« - Nous devons impérativement reporter ces agissements à Bitch-sensei, elle seule peut nous aider ! Yukiko-chan! Vérifie que tous les élèves soient bien partis avant que nous pénétrions le bureau des professeurs et contactions notre institutrice. »

Sans attendre Yukiko disparue un instant avant de revenir au pas de course.

« - Affirmatif, Rio-chan,

\- Très bien, allons-y »

Ce fut un groupe de fille au grand cœur, et _plein de compassion_ qui vint sauter dans les bras de leur professeur.

« - Bitch-sensei gémit Kaede, c'est horrible, on pense que Nagisa va très mal et qu'il a un gros problème avec Karma.

\- Oui, il a agit bien trop bizarrement aujourd'hui, affirma une autre fille. »

Irina sursauta brutalement à l'arrivée des 4 jeunes filles éplorées. Heureusement fière d'être une professionnelle des relations. La jeune femme pleine d'amour-propre se félicita de reprendre la situation en main.

\- Les filles, calmez-vous ! Nous allons trouver le problème et le régler ! Premièrement décrivez-moi les symptômes de notre patient.

Jambes croisées, mains jointes tel un vrai docteur, Irina-sensei écouta avec le plus grand calme possible ses élèves lui expliquer un à un les 'dit' symptôme du 'dit' patient, Nagisa-chan. Quelque part en antarctique un pingouin éternua. Une fois fini, Irina soupira et ferma les yeux. Ce fut alors avec la voix la plus calme et grave qu'elle avait, qu'elle finit par conclure sous le regard horrifié des jeunes.

« - Mesdemoiselles, j'ai bien peur, que nous soyons en train d'assister à une _Rupture_ ! »

Un "Oh" général digne d'un soap opera, commun de surprise sortit des lèvres des demoiselles assassines.

« - Mais comment est-ce possible ? S'exclama toute chambouler Hinano, ils s'aiment tellement!

\- Probablement, repris Irina ( _sûr d'elle_ ), qu'ils viennent juste d'avoir leur première vraie dispute de couple et qu'ils ne savent pas comment la gérer, alors de manière à protéger leur pauvre coeur d'adolescent… _trois petit point._

\- C'est si triste geignit Nakamura.

\- Oui, reprit Yukiko.

\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça! S'exclama Kaede. Nagisa et Karma sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Ils sont la preuve parfaite que même un psychopathe gay peut se trouver un petit copain ! C'est un exemple pour _tous_ les couples de ce monde. Que… que l'amour gagne malgré tout !

\- Il y a _Dexter_ (1) aussi… ajouta Yuzuki

\- Chut! Mais tu ne vas quand même pas comparer nos amis à un feuilleton !

(- _Mais_ … - _Chut! Juste, chut, tu vas gâcher notre effet dramatique !_ »)

Soudainement remplies d'une nouvelle détermination, les adolescentes se régénérèrent de leurs cendres se hochèrent la tête, prêtes à arracher des montagnes.

« - Oui, nous sommes toutes d'accord,

Irina sourit de ses fières Padawans et releva la tête, tel un paon qui regarde sa portée de caneton.

\- Très bien, les filles, comme la dernière fois, il faut la jouer fine ! (Comme la fois où Karma les avaient surpris avec la caméra… attend, c'était fin ça?)

\- Oui! _Roger_! Quel est le plan?

\- Très bien s'emporta Irina se levant à son tour. Déjà il faut savoir que notre intervention apporte un _petit_ risque d'empirer les choses, oh… mais rien de grave, j'en suis sûre, il va _évidemment_ falloir jongler entre tout notre talent et pouvoir, pour rester aussi silencieux qu'une plume et aussi déterminer que David (2). »

Elle commença à marcher de droite à gauche un air de général d'armée machiavélique au visage.

« - Notre proie est évidemment Nagisa! Il faut lui faire cracher le morceau pour comprendre ! Les filles, je veux voir les informations sortirent de ses tripes ! Et... une fois que nous aurons compris l'envergure du problème, selon sa gravité, nous aviserons sur la manière de faire. Il faut premièrement, éviter toute question directe, il risquerait de comprendre et de se bloquer. Il faut donc que la révélation vienne de lui. Et donc…» Pendant 10 minutes, la jeune femme partie sur une explication de la théorie des balls(3) avant de comprendre que plus personne ne la suivait. « Venez, rapprochez-vous, je vais vous expliquer comment faire… »

 **Vendredi**

Le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude, Nagisa attendit Karma à la lisière de la forêt. À peine arrivé, il fut vite rejoint par son petit ami à la chevelure carmine. Malgré tous ses doutes et ses questions, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de briller et un sourire de perler à ses lèvres dès qu'il aperçut le visage malicieux de son camarade.

« - Yo! Sourit ce dernier taquin, Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? Sourit-il alors que discrètement ses doigts s'enlaçaient naturellement à ceux de Karma.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir, murmura-t-il »

Rapidement, le rouge jeta un regard à la rue vérifiant si quelqu'un pouvait les voir. Une fois rassuré qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls, son attention retomba sur Nagisa. Malgré la rue déserte, Il prit quand même la peine de le tirer à l'ombre des bois pour doucement l'embrasser. Pour la énième fois, il goûta aux lèvres qu'il connaissait tant, et à leur chaleur et corps collés qui l'enivrait, il en sentit un pincement au cœur.

Pourquoi avait-il donc si peur de passer à l'acte ?

Comment se faisait-il alors qu'il aimait vraiment Karma qu'il soit incapable même d'y penser ?

Et pourtant, il lui suffisait de sentir son odeur pour se retrouver au paradis. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Ce fut Karma qui stoppa le baiser et tous deux se mirent en route vers leur établissement. Naturellement, ils parlèrent de tout est de rien. La banalité de leur conversation étonna même Nagisa qui s'attendait plus à des rougissements, gêne et embarrassement. Coucher était donc si banal, à ce point ? Comment pourrait-il faire face à Karma s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Plus leurs discussions étaient guillerettes, plus Nagisa s'assombrissait.

Après quelques minutes à voir la joie de son petit-ami se dégrader Karma manqua de lui faire une réflexion, jusqu'à ce qu'un bip ne l'interrompre.

« - Ton portable ? Interrogea Nagisa,

\- Oui... »

Sans attendre Karma sortit, l'objet et regarda rapidement l'écran. Il sursauta puis brutalement se retourna,

« - Un empêchement, je ne viens pas aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi?! Dit Nagisa, surpris. »

Karma faisait déjà demi-tour à pas rapide dans la forêt.

« - Attend! S'exclama Nagisa, aujourd'hui on…

\- Je reviens plus tard.

\- Mais ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'on n'a pas cours cet après-mi...di. »

Trop tard, Karma était déjà loin, et Nagisa soupira en finissant sa phrase.

\- Koro-Sensei va aux US voir un match de base-ball et ils emmènent Tomohito-San et Karasuma-sensei avec lui...

Nagisa se gratta l'arrière du crâne comme à son habitude avec un air désespéré au visage. Il allait être en retard s'il attendait. Il n'avait pas le temps de courir après Karma. C'est donc préoccupé qu'il reprit le chemin de l'École.

Ce que Nagisa ignorait était que deux nouvelles têtes avaient rejoint la bande de la LCSKN ( _Lutte Contre la Séparation de Karma et Nagisa_ ). Ce fut donc Toka Yada(5) qui courut donner l'alerte au groupe en mission de l'arrivée de la proie Nagisa Shiota.

\- Commandant Nakamura! S'exclama-t-elle. Notre sujet vient d'arriver et il est seul et déprimé !

La grande blonde serra les dents.

\- La situation est pire que ce que l'on pensait, murmura-t-elle

\- Très bien, les filles ! Reprit Kaede-sans, il va falloir accélérer le plan d'action ! L'idée est qu'il crache la raison de leur rupture et pour cela tous les moyens sont bon !

\- Hai! s'exclama le groupe de jeunes filles soudainement pleines d'énergie devant le regard étonné d'Isogai, Okaijima et Mimura qui passaient par là »

 **A. Partie numéro 1 du plan, l'isoler avec une jeune créature fragile et innocente avec qui il pourra se confier.**

« - Hum… Bitch-sensei, je n'ai toujours pas vraiment compris cette partie la du plan, avoua Yuzuki-chan, la seconde nouvelle participante ».

La blonde jeta un regard acéré à la nouvelle venue, quelle idée de prendre des nouveaux qui ne comprenaient même pas les plans !

« - Rholala! Franchement,….Tu pourrais suivre un peu plus. On cherche à isoler Nagisa avec quelqu'un de candide qui pourra lui tirer les vers du nez! Interrompit Nakamura, jumelle au nez.

\- Mais euh… on a vraiment besoin de toute cette mise en scène ? »

Un regard assassin et ses jumelles soudainement baissées, Irina foudroya du regard l'impertinente élève.

« - Ah ton avie! Quel est l'endroit où les lycéens se confient le plus?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas… la cafeteria ?

\- L'infirmerie évidement! Il faut laisser voir une faiblesse à l'autre! L'entraîner dans un coin sombre tel que l'infirmerie, et là lui sauter dessus!

\- Mais Hinano-san… »

Stop! La voila qui Arrive. _**Player 1 Hinano**_ _**Kurahashi**_... Créature fragile, et attaque surprise.

Avec tout le _role-play_ du monde Hinano-chan se plaça dans le couloir juste devant l'endroit où Nagisa passait discutant avec deux autres de leur camarade. Avec la souplesse d'un lion, elle s'étala par terre juste devant eux, provoquant un sursaut affolé.

« - Nagisa-kun ! S'exclama Hinano en se tenant le genou devant le jeune homme. Je me suis fait mal, peux-tu m'aider? …

\- Hinano-Chan! Une voix retentit à l'autre bout de la salle, quand Ryunosuke, le second meilleur tireur de la classe, et ami (plus affinité avec la jeune fille), arriva en courant pour s'enquérirent de son état. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir qu'il s'intéresse à elle. « Tu vas bien ? » s'exclama-t-il, avant de se pencher vers elle. « Attend, je te conduit a l'infirmerie, Ne t'inquiète pas Nagisa, je m'en occupe. »

«- Ryunosuke, non! Gémit presque Rio-chan derrière ses jumelles, accompagner d'une Bitch-sensei qui pestait.

\- Hinano-chan ! Repousse le !»

A la grande tristesse de nos assassines, la jeune fille fut bien trop occuper à faire les yeux doux à son sauveur.

« - Commandant Nakamura, Hinano-Chan est hors d'état de nuire. Ryunosuke-kun l'amène à l'infirmerie. Confirma Yuzuki.

\- Argh, Hinano… Nous retiendrons ton nom et ton courage tombé au combat. Manami-Chan! À ton tour. »

 _ **Okuda Manami, Plan 2**_ , Chimiste de renom, enfin au sein de la classe, 3-E. Manipulation des sentiments.

« - Nagisa-kun!

\- Bitch-sensei, là non-plus je n'ai pas compris le plan…

\- Non mais! Tu le fais exprès!?

\- Je…

\- Tu vois bien que Okuda-chan s'approche de Nagisa?

\- Hum, oui »

« - Oh Okuda-chan, s'étonna ce dernier, lorsque cette dernière pas très discrète et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage s'approcha de lui.

\- Regarde, je viens de finir cette mixture de mon invention »

« - Et tu vois bien qu'elle a quelque chose entre ses doigts. Repris Irina-sensei.

\- Oui…. »

« - Félicitation! S'exclama Nagisa, impressionner par sa camarade.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est? S'approcha soudainement Okuda, plus bizarre que d'habitude. (ce qui était… bizarre»

« - Tu comprends qu'il faut l'intéresser à parler ?

\- Oui… »

« - Euh oui… Nagisa sursauta surpris par la … violence de la demande

\- Tu ne le dis à personne, hein?! »

« - Eh bah voilà! S'exclama Bitch-sensei, comme si la réponse était évidente et sautait aux yeux. Pas compliqué, les gens désespérés sautent toujours sur les solutions miracles! »

« - Promis... Continua Nagisa.

La jeune fille s'approcha, persuadé de l'effet de sa potion, et murmura dans son oreille, les mots suivant :

\- C'est un...philtre d'amour »

« - Bingo! S'exclama Irina, Maintenant son petit cœur blessé ne peut que profiter de l'occasion pour reconquérir Karma !

\- Mais, c'est vraiment un philtre d'amour?! S'étonna Yuzuki.

Elle reçut une tape de sa prof.

\- Bien sur que NON, banane ! »

« - Waho, c'est bien… répondit Nagisa, mal à l'aise sous le regard fixe de Okuda, qui visiblement, attendait quelque chose de lui.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas? Interrogea un peu plus hésitante Okuda.

\- Oh euh, non merci, sourit poliment Nagisa.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais, cela permet aussi de raviver la flamme qui s'est éteinte? »

« - Bitch-sensei, il n'en veut pas… Rapporta Yuzuki.

\- Merci Sherlock, j'ai vu... »

« - Oh non merci, repris Nagisa.

\- Quoi, heu, tu es sûre? »

« - Oh, et Okuda-san pète un câble ! S'excita Yuzuki

La haine de Irina fut a peine perspective dans sa voix.

\- Merci Sherlock…

\- Oh, oui »

« -C'est impossible! S'écria Okuda, transformer en berserker! Boit-la!

\- Quoi? Non? »

Nagisa se mit à courir d'horreur dans la glace, poursuivi par une _mega-megane_. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre une table, et donc que par accident sa potion s'explose contre le sol, et que sa magnifique création disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Okuda-sans, out. Irina en fut blanche de rage.

« - Très bien, plus de choix! Passons à la vitesse supérieure. Yukiko!

Ce fut une Yukiko en pleurs. (Car Rui lui avait pincé les fesses) qui tomba sur Nagisa.

\- Nagisa-Kun, je suis si triste, le petit ami de ma soeur l'a quitté.

Nagisa, un garçon, aussi gay soit-il, n'eu évidement aucune idée de comment réagir.

\- Oh, ça va Yukiko. »

 _ **Plan numéro 3, Yukiko Kanzaki**_ sentiment partagé, on l'amadoue avec une situation similaire a la sienne pour le faire craquer.

\- Yukiko-Chan! Rinka arriva alors en courant accompagné de Hinata.

\- Oh ma pauvre on est si triste pour toi! Emphatisa cette dernière. Pousse toi Nagisa-kun, tu es un garçon, tu ne peux pas comprendre, on s'en occupe.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à consoler Yukiko qui n'osait pas leur avouer que c'était un mensonge sous le regard effaré de Irina.

\- QUOI! Cette fois ce sont des filles qui nous empêchent de mener à bien nos plans, nous sommes maudite!

Rio-Chan, pas plus heureuse, rageait aussi de son coté, Leurs 3 parfaits plans pour faire craquer Nagisa-chan avaient échoué. Et la matinée était presque finie. Elle se retourna alors vers Kaede-chan.

\- Il ne reste plus que toi, dès que les autres seront parties, tu exécuteras ton dernier plan… Et soit nous vaincrons, soit périrons. »

Kaede-sans hocha la tête, et regarda en direction du jeune homme. La tristesse de Nagisa était palpable, ou plutôt de la lassitude, elle le sentait jusque-là, quand elle le voyait. Si tourmenter. Derrière elle, les filles débâtaient énergétiquement sur ce qui n'avait pas marché dans leur plan. Et Kaede se sentit soudain si sombre, Nagisa semblait si triste. C'était-il vraiment séparé de Karma? Kaede se sentit soudain désemparée. Pouvaient-elles vraiment pouvoir les aider ?

Le dernier cours de la matinée se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Et une fois finie, Kaede aperçut les regards entendus de ses camarades et d'Irina-sensei qui l'encourageait à exécuter son rôle. Elle regarda Nagisa, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle décida de désobéir délibérément à un ordre d'un professeur. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Kaede décida de changer de plan. Au lieu de se diriger vers le tableau comme prévu, _**Plan 4**_ , elle se dirigea directement vers Nagisa-kun.

« - Hum, Nagisa-Kun?

\- Oui, Kaede-chan? sourit-il amicalement.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais attendre deux minutes avant de t'en aller, j'aimerais te parler. »

Étonné, Nagisa finit par hocher la tête

« - Bien sûr. »

Le bleu reposa ses affaires qu'il venait de mettre sur son épaule, et les deux adolescents restèrent un instant silencieux, attendant que la classe se vide. Les dernières à partir, furent évidemment les 5 autres jeunes filles qui participaient au plan, (Yuzuki, ennuyer avait fini par partir et quitter la classe en premier). Aucune d'entre elles n'avait pu prévoir que Kaede changerait ses intentions et toutes avaient essayé de ralentir leur départ pour écouter leur discussion. Au final, Irina-Sensei dut les tirer vers l'extérieur, en particulier Rio-Chan qui ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

Nagisa eut un rire gêné.

« - C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que vous vous comportez toutes bizarrement aujourd'hui...

\- C'est que l'on s'inquiète pour toi. »

Nagisa eut l'air surpris face au regard si serein (sincère) de Kaede-chan. Ce n'était pas souvent que sa meilleure amie le confrontait avec un tel regard. Cela lui sera le cœur et lui rappela ses problèmes, elle avait vu qu'il se sentait mal.

La suite s'enchaîna si vite, Kaede-chan courba l'échine, comme savait le faire les Japonais, près à demander une faveur. Elle jeta avec le plus de sérieux possible.

« - S'il te plaît, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas! Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, ne rumine pas tout, tout seul. »

Nagisa toujours surpris ouvrit la bouche et resta comme cela, il ne savait pas quoi dire, les yeux de Kaede semblaient si _compatissants_ , elle se dévouait totalement à sa cause.

« - Merci, chuchota-til sincèrement, puis il arrêta de parler un instant avant de reprendre, Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, c'est… J'en suis très touché, mais c'est presque rien, tu sais, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider.

\- QUOI?! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Explosa Nakamura en défonçant (presque) brutalement la porte derrière laquelle elle écoutait. Suivi de près part (presque) toutes les autres filles, aussi gênées de l'intrusion brutale que sportive de leur leader.

\- Mais c'est quoi ces sornettes ? ? ? Bien sûr que si on peut t'aider ! Continua la blonde. »

Elles entourèrent toutes Nagisa, le fixant intensivement du regard.

« - Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait ! On a déjà deviné de quoi il en retourne en réalité, nous savons ce qui te tourmente! Ajouta Okuda.

Nagisa ne put empêcher ses joues de virer cramoisie.

\- Vous… savez ? Demanda-t-il tout tremblant.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et on va toute te soutenir…

\- Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ?

\- Jamais on oserait.

\- Vous ne trouvez donc pas cela ridicule ?

\- Voyons Nagisa, on peut tous comprendre ce genre de chose, c'est humain de douter. »

Toucher profondément, Nagisa en eut presque les larmes aux yeux, et toutes s'approchèrent, avec un 'oh' de compassion pour l'enlacer. Il se sentit aimer et protéger dans leur bras.

« - C'est que j'ai vraiment peur… Gémit, Nagisa.

\- On comprend… »

Les larmes montèrent encore plus et il explosa en sanglot sur l'épaule de Kaede.

« - C'est que ça va être ma première fois. Continua-til. Toutes les filles compatissantes hochèrent la tête.

\- Et je ne veux pas que Karma comprenne, que je ne peux...pas

\- Chut, chut, susurra Kaede pour calmer ses sanglots qui augmentaient.

\- On a dit qu'on ferait ça la semaine prochaine, mais je suis terrifié, ce n'est pas comme si mon corps était fait pour cela. J'ai tellement peur de la pénétration. »

À ce moment-là, les filles arrêtèrent brutalement de consoler Nagisa et se regardèrent perplexe. De quoi parlait-il? Kaede prit doucement les épaules de son ami et le redressa.

« - Attends… de quoi tu parles?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Nagisa un peu trop chamboulé pour pouvoir remarquer les regard intrigués que l'on lui jetait. Même Bitch-sensei restait à la porte n'arrivait plus à suivre.

\- Attends, repris Kaede. Tu ne te sépares pas avec Karma?

\- Euh… Non, pourquoi ? Il s'essuya les yeux, un peu penaud. Un instant, toutes les filles arrêtent de penser et digérèrent juste l'information.

Nagisa ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de l'état d'indécision qui occupait ses amies, il était juste tellement heureux qu'elles comprennent, par contre il ne put s'empêcher de froncer ses sourcils à la question de Kaede.

\- Enfin, on n'essayerait pas de coucher ensemble si on se séparait, tenta-t-il de justifier pas sûr de lui. »

Un hurlement lui répondit de la part de toutes les filles, qui réalisaient _enfin_. De son côté Bitch-sensei qui s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, laissa la frustration et tous ses mauvais sentiments la guider. Elle lui sauta à moitié dessus.

« - QUOI? Vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait ?! Après tous mes conseils et efforts ?

Nagisa geint alors qu'il se faisait secouer comme un pommier. Un peu vexé, il tenta vainement de se justifier.

\- Mais ça fait tellement peur ! Gémit-il, et je ne sais pas comment on fait ! Je ne serais jamais prêt pour la semaine prochaine !

\- Ritsu! Hurla, la professeur, sortant définitivement de ses gonds. L'ordinateur collégienne

- _qui écoutait tout discrètement depuis le début_ \- s'alluma soudainement à l'appel de l'enseignant.

\- Oui madame?!

\- Tu as deux minutes pour commander le plus de films, roman et surtout YAOI que tu peux ! ... Non, en fait oublie les films et les romans, trop longs à visionner. Concentre toute ta puissance et ton énergie sur les mangas et anime!

\- À vos ordres!

\- Vous les filles, maintenez le bien! Il ne doit certainement pas s'échapper, il faut _absolument_ que j'aille chercher un livre dans mon bureau. »

Et aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée elle disparu. Bitch-sensei passa le pans de la classe, laissant derrière elle, un garçon et 6 filles plus rouge les unes que les autres. Après un court moment de silence, ce fut Kaede-chan qui parla la première.

\- Alors toi et Karma, vous ne vous séparez pas ?

Nagisa extrêmement mal à l'aise rougit brutalement et dénia d'un mouvement rapide de la tête. Encore une fois, il aurait pu se passer de cette humiliation. Toutes les filles l'observaient presque aussi rouges que lui. Étrangement, ce fut Okuda-san qui reprit la parole en premier.

« - Hum, on dit que c'est un souvenir très précieux, vous savez la première fois, si vous filmez, je pourrai faire le montage ? »

Ce fut à ce moment que Nagisa compris avoir fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Sa première et seule tentative de fuite, se solda bien vite en un échec. Irina n'était toujours pas revenue, et il attrapa son sac, avant de se diriger en courant vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Il se fit intercepter par deux des filles en moins de 5 secondes.

« - Pardon Nagisa-kun !

\- Je vous en prie…laissez- moi juste partir !

\- On ne peut juste pas te laisser partir…

\- S'il vous plaît ! C'est pas comme si des mangas allait pouvoir m'aider, des vrais magazines sur l'homosexualité serait plus utile (il ne pouvait même pas croire, qu'il avait osé dire ça)

-Les mangas c'est une partie de notre culture, c'est plus facilement abordable…

\- C'est surtout qu'il y en a plus, argumenta Yukiko.

\- Au moins en manga, je m'y connais un peu, si tu as besoin de conseils, ajouta Okuda. »

Nagisa manqua de s'étouffer lorsque toutes les autres filles acquiesçaient, il était dans une classe de pervers.

Il soupira, puis hocha la tête, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui se trouvait au milieu de la classe. 2 minutes plus tard, Bitch-sensei revint un livre en mains. Plus calme, elle s'assit sur le bureau juste en face de la chaise de Nagisa.

« - Si j'ai bel et bien compris, commença-t-elle, la semaine prochaine sera un grand jour pour toi, mais tu es rempli de doute, et ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. »

Nagisa acquiesça.

Très bien, voilà ce que je te propose. Aujourd'hui et ce week-end, je m'engage à répondre à toutes tes questions, t'expliquer comment cela marche et t'aider, sans dépasser aucune borne qu'un professeur ne devrait dépasser. Elle présenta la paume de sa main en guise de promesse. Mais en échange, tu écouteras tous mes conseils sans rechigner et tu ne stopperas pas mon programme en plein milieu, est-ce clair ?

Elle tendit cette même main à Nagisa, et hésitant légèrement le jeune homme, finalement, il la serra. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Au début, hésitant, il finit par répondre à cette main tendue. Assez désespéré pour pactiser avec le diable.

Et vous les filles, questionna Irina, voulez-vous participer aujourd'hui? Nagisa se demanda s'il devrait subir toutes ses camarades pendant ces moments bien désagréables qui l'attendaient. Elles se regardèrent rapidement, et Kaede-sans fut la première à accepter. Rapidement suivie de Nakamura, Hinano, Yukiko et Okuda. La seule à devoir refuser, fut Toka qui partait en week-end avec ses parents. Ils lui souhaitèrent tous bon voyage, et Yuka leur souhaita bonne chance avant de disparaître bien vite. Les 5 jeunes filles et la professeure se retrouvèrent seules face à Nagisa.

« - Ritsu, as-tu commandé ce que je t'ai réclamé ?

\- Ils vont être livrés dans 30 minutes. Devant la porte principale du collège. (Vu qu'il n'y a pas d'accès pour les voitures au bâtiment 3E)

\- Hum, les filles, pensez-vous pouvoir aller les chercher ? Où avez-vous besoin d'aide?

\- Combien y a-t-il de boîte Ritsu? Interrogea Yukiko

\- Il y en aura à peu près 5. Je dirais.

\- Ça devrait aller alors.

\- On pourra toujours faire deux voyages si besoin.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien allez, je vais avoir une vive discussion avec Nagisa. »

En moins de 5 min, les filles agitaient leurs mains s'éloignant du bâtiment sourire aux lèvres. Disant au revoir à ceux laisser derrière eut avant de disparaître dans la forêt environnante.

« - Très bien, à nous deux, se retourna Irina aussi professionnel qu'une psy. Premièrement, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous planifiez ce genre de chose. Cela ne se planifie pas une première fois ! Ca arrive, et c'est tout ! Vous mettez de la musique, de l'ambiance, vous avez froid, puis vous en avez soudainement envie, et vous vous retrouvez dans une chambre étroite et particulièrement chaude un soir d'hiver. C'est tout ! Quel idée d'aller se dire, Mardi je perd ma virginité.

\- Je ne sais pas… ( _Et comment vous savez que c'est Mardi ?_ )

\- Enfin bref, soupira-t-elle. Suis-moi. »

Tous deux retournèrent à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Et d'une main rapide, Irina attrapa le livre qu'elle avait ramené.

« - Bon, j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, mais en premier je dois voir, combien de travail on a faire. Je vais donc commencer par une série de questions, pour savoir où vous en êtes. »

Nagisa mal à l'aise se gratta les doigts.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, cela restera entre nous, le rassura-t-elle. Les filles vont nous aider avec les mangas, mais je ne compte pas les mettre dans la confidence, on se contentera de s'occuper de ton cas. »

Timide, Nagisa hocha à tête, et découvrit malgré tout, effarer qu'Irina sortait un carnet pour prendre des notes. Une psy du sexe…

« - Combien de minutes a duré votre plus long baiser ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas.

\- Réfléchis !

\- Hum… »

Timide Nagisa leva ses deux mains pour montrer un nombre de ses doigts, de manière à ce qu'Irina puisse compter. Il devait se l'admettre, s'il y avait bien une chose que lui et Karma savaient faire, et faisaient beaucoup, c'était ça ! Échanger leur salive un peu n'importe où et n'importe quand.

« - Quoi! Seulement 10 seconde, claqua-t-elle en face des 10 doigts lever.

Il nia tout rouge.

\- 10 minutes murmura-t-il. »

« - Oh! Dit-elle, un instant surprise. Nagisa tiqua, son 'Oh' ressemblait un peu à une grimace de pimbêche. Les célibataires faisaient les même dans les parcs en face des couples. Vous vous débrouillez mieux que ce que je croyais. »

Elle prit une ou deux notes. Nagisa se sentit frustré de sa réaction, il bouda, c'était quoi ce 'Oh' ? Dix minutes c'était pas bien pour madame ? Est-ce qu'elle savait ce que c'était, de juste être enlacé à son partenaire, et de lui caresser la bouche ? Un _French kiss_ , c'est très bien ! Surtout lorsque qu'on a le temps de bien le faire. Et puis, 10 minutes à la suite, c'était un beau baiser, mais ce n'était pas agressif non plus. C'était très calme.

« Lui as-tu déjà fait une fellation? »

Et Nagisa en perdit jusqu'au cours de ses pensées. Il en resta bouche bée, Irina avait sorti ça de but en blanc. Le simple fait qu'on lui pose la question directement ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, encore plus gêné que si on l'avait déshabillé devant une foule complète de personne, il ne réagit pas. Les _French Kiss_ avaient quitté son esprit. Était-il vraiment obligé de répondre? Il dénia négativement de la tête.

« - Hum, jugea-t-elle, et lui pour toi?

Négation de la tête. Et Irina lui offrit un regard courroucé, légèrement énervé.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais fait venir ?

Nagisa nia, persuadé qu'elle le torturait pour l'histoire des baisers.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà touchés _en bas_ au moins ? ( _En bas ?_ …. _Mais non! Pas les pieds!_ )

Nagisa nia.

\- Même pas au travers des vêtements ?

Nagisa nia.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu nu ? »

Nagisa nia encore une fois. Cette situation était bien plus que embarrassante. Et plus ils descendaient dans les questions, plus Irina commençait à perdre patience.

« - C'est pas possible ! Lorsqu'on fait un baiser de 10 min, on fait aussi des préliminaires ! Mais Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?! Rassure-moi ! Tu t'es déjà branlé en pensant à lui? ( _Au moins)_

\- O...oui… »

Un soupir d'horreur mêlé de désespoir découla de sa gorge, _c'est…_ non _ce_ gamin avait vraiment du boulot !

« Bon, c'est déjà ça, mentit-elle. Dès qu'on recevra les mangas, tu les étudieras et regarderas comment faire. En attendant, j'ai ça avec moi, c'est pour homme et femme, mais ça explique comment utiliser un préservatif, du lubrifiant et ses doigts pour entrer étroite.

Nagisa rougit brutalement lorsque Irina lui tendit finalement le petit livre, avec marquer de long en large et en travers, **HOW TO SEX**

\- Qu'attends-tu ?

Avec presque ce que l'on aurait pu appeler de la peur, Nagisa ouvrit le livre avant de pâlir d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était illustré.

\- Es-tu prude à ce point ?

\- C'est un peu gênant ?

\- Rassure-moi, tu serais capable de te déshabiller devant ton copain non ?

\- Si c'est Karma… alors j'y arriverai.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais les hétéros et les dominants gays adorent quand leur partenaire prennent les initiatives. Avec les filles, on va essayer de te décomplexer,, mais le gros du travail devra venir de toi. Ok?

\- Oui. »

Nagisa encore une fois opina du chef. Avoir ce genre de conversation était extrêmement gênant. Il rouvrit une deuxième fois le livre et se força à lire. Tout était expliqué du point de vue de la femme, alors même si théoriquement, il avait la même position dans le couple s'était dur de s'identifier. Le livre était clair, il fallait être le plus honnête possible à propos de la douleur, mais malgré tout faire semblant de gémir pour laisser l'amour-propre de son partenaire inchangé et ainsi 'Keep the things up' comme dit dans les instructions. Pour être honnête Nagisa avait du mal à cerner certaines notions du texte, mais il était trop timide pour demander la traduction à sa professeur.

Ce fut vers 2 heures de l'après-midi que les filles, enfin, revinrent avec 5 boîtes. Elles avaient même réussi à tout rapporter en un temps-record. Et Bitch sensei manqua d'étouffer Kaede avec sa poitrine quand elle découvrit qu'elles avaient pris le temps de s'arrêter acheter des bentos sur le chemin.

\- Bon, nous allons toutes ouvrir toutes ces boîtes, et en sortir les contenus.

 **Vendredi après-midi**

À la fin d'un tri des plus intenses sur ce qui était lisible ou non, Nagisa se retrouva avec une pile de manga qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lire.

Évidemment pour être assurée du contenu de la liste, et que Nagisa-kun ne rentre pas chez lui avec des choses inappropriées (lol, un peu tard), Bitch-sensei était repassé derrière les choix de ses élèves au moins trois fois pour en éliminer certain (tel que toutes les animes qui étaient, pour la plupart, trop longues)

Ce qui mit Nagisa le plus mal à l'aise ne fut pas de se retrouver avec une pile de Bl, mais le fait d'être de loin par le seul à repartir avec un butin. Les filles, par curiosité (ou perversité) s'étaient copieusement servies dans le tas.

\- Alors… Je dois tous les lire?

\- Oui ! Claqua Irina tranchante, c'est ton devoir pour lundi matin.

\- Ah… Et je commence par lequel ? Quémanda-t-il timide.

En moins de 10 mins, Nagisa eut le droit à une liste dans l'ordre de tout ce qu'il devait commencer et finir.

Il n'était pas encore 4 h, et Nagisa avait déjà mal à la tête.

\- Bon, à part cela…

Une vibration interrompit Irina. Nagisa reconnut la sonnerie de son portable, et s'excusant platement, il se dirigea vers son téléphone resté dans sa veste.

Un sourire vient immédiatement illuminer son visage.

\- Karma! s'exclama-t-il devant les filles premièrement surprise, puis très attentive à sa discutions.

\- Si je suis toujours à l'école? … Oui, pourquoi ? …. Toi, tu es où? …. Quoi ?! …. Comment ça, tu arrives?!

L'appel s'arrêta, et Nagisa intrigué regarda le téléphone griser son écran et devenir noir.

\- Il a raccroché, murmura-t-il.

\- Il est là ! S'exclama Hinano, tout en pointant du doigt l'orée de la forêt par-delà la fenêtre.

En effet, tout au bout de la cours, on pouvait apercevoir, sortant de la forêt, une fourrure rousse qui s'approchait du bâtiment. Clair, elle se déplaçait à un rythme acceptable, celui que l'on prend les jours d'été pour se promener dans la nature.

Nagisa fut le second à apercevoir les cheveux si distincts de son petit ami. Une panique totale le submergea. Un gémissement d'horreur sortit de ses lèvres. Et il regarda l'intérieur de la classe. Des dizaines, des dizaines de yaois de magazine, de cd traînaient par terre, entre les bureaux déplacés, les chaises renverser et les boites de carton déchirés.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il voie ça ! S'exclama le bleu.

\- Les filles ! Plan d'action d'urgence en marche! Hurla Nakamura

\- Mais c'est quoi le plan d'action, paniqua Hinano.

\- PLANQUER TOUUUUUT!

D'un coup, les six adolescentes se mirent à tout réunir paniquées. Cd, Yaoi, et le reste, les jetant comme de vulgaires mouchoirs dans les tiroirs des bureaux, dans le peu de boîte en carton qui restaient. Tout ce qui pouvait servir de cachette.

\- Dépêchez-vous!

Même Irina comprenant la gravité de la situation se jeta sur les DVD et les envoya valser dans la boîte.

\- Il entre dans le bâtiment! Annonca Hinano.

\- On n'aura jamais le temps de tout ranger ! Blêmit Yukiko

\- Nagisa! Distrais-le !

Avant qu'il ait fait le moindre mouvement, Nagisa fit éjecter en dehors de la salle, toujours un manga a la main.

\- Eh ! Non ! Laissez-moi re-rentrer! Je lui dis quoi?

\- Tu es un homme oui ou non?! Parlez, je sais pas moi, de voiture ! Hurla Nakamura.

\- Quoi?! De voiture?! Avec Karma?!

Une ombre passa le peront de l'entrer, et Nagisa crut avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit d'une voix claire. "Nagisa?"

Ce dernier se retourna d'un coup vers le nouveau venu, cachant le manga dans son dos.

\- Ka-Karma.

Son copain lui sourit, et jeta un regard rapide vers la salle de classe fermée d'où un ou deux bruits sortaient. Légèrement intrigué, mais il décida de continuer sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Que fais-tu toujours là alors qu'il n'y a pas cours ?

\- Euh, rien du tout… mentit le jeune homme.

Argh, mauvais plan pensa Nagisa, il allait se douter de quelque chose. Il aurait mieux fait de suivre le conseil de Nakamura et parler de voiture... quoique... Nan, en fait il valait mieux tout, sauf les voitures.

\- J'ai rencontré Terasaka-san à l'orée de la forêt, il m'a dit que Kaede-chan et toi étiez restés… Repris Karma.

\- Oh… euh, oui… elle est là…

Karma se rapprocha dangereusement de Nagisa. Et le jeune homme sentit presque le manga lui glisser des mains.

\- Et, où est-elle?

Gloups. Nagisa devant la porte, sentit Karma arriver bien trop près, un sourire pas très naturel au visage. Il se plaça naturellement pour bloquer la poignée. Le plus grand ne se découragea pas pourtant.

Il accrocha ses mains sur les épaules de Nagisa, et l'incita à bouger. À peine commença-t-il ce mouvement que Nagisa le repoussa et se replaça devant la porte.

\- Euh… non!

Karma sursauta d'une réaction si vive. Et fronça les sourcils

\- Un problème?

\- C'est que… Kaede est en train de prendre des cours de soutien en anglais…

Karma septique, qui, cette fois-ci commençait a être agacé, continua sur une note plus ironique, un chouia menaçante.

\- Vraiment? Tu ne me mentirais pas Nagisa-kun? C'est que cela ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit à l'intérieur.

Deux fracas se firent entendre dans la salle, suivi d'un juron ainsi qu'un gémissement de douleur. Une voix qui n'était certainement pas celle de Kaede. Des bruits pas très anglais tout cela.

Karma premier de classe pas pour rien. Haussa un sourcil, persuadé maintenant de se faire embobiner par Nagisa.

\- Nagisa-Kun, reprit-il mielleux… Il me semble que Kaede-san s'est blessée, ne veux-tu pas qu'on ouvre la porte pour vérifier?

Nagisa ravala sa salive, tout à fait conscient que Karma ne croyait pas du tout à son histoire. Pourtant. reculer maintenant c'était laisser Karma entrer. Nagsisa fit quasiment un bond, pour l'empêcher de s'approcher une seconde fois. Et il reprit d'une voix bien trop aiguë.

\- NON! Bitch-sensei est avec elle, tout va bien.

Deux autres fracas retentirent. Karma décida alors d'utiliser sa stratégie la plus fourbe pour décaler son copain. Il l'embrassa soudainement, et ses deux mains virent agripper ses hanches si bas que Nagisa sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des doigts lui frôler les fesses. Un hurlement sortit de sa bouche, et profitant de son inattention Karma le déplaça et ouvrit d'un coup la porte coulissante.

Heureusement pour Nagisa, (quoique l'on puisse douter de sa chance), ce ne fut pas un tas de pornos gays que l'on trouvait sur le sol. Non, celui-ci était tout à fait dégager. Par contre, ce que l'on y trouvait était une Kaede mal à l'aise, qui aidait la prof plus tordue du globe à déshabiller la pauvre Yukiko rouge comme une tomate qui essayait de se débattre.

\- Voyons Nagisa! S'exclama Bitch-sensei, je t'ai demandé de monter la garde ! Pas de laisser passer le premier venu !

\- Je…

\- Pas d'excuse ! On travaille ici ! Comment veux-tu que Yukino-chan apprenne son vocabulaire sur le corps féminin si vous nous dérangez toutes les deux minutes! Bande d'incapables ! Rajouta-t-elle.

En quelques pas, Irina se dirigea vers la porte furieuse et la claqua au nez de Karma sous les yeux ébahit de Nagisa (qui se demandait pourquoi sa vie devait toujours partir en sucette).

Un silence se fit parmi les deux jeunes hommes, alors que les plaintes et supplication de Yukino reprirent dans la salle.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur une Bitch-sensei tout aussi énergétique.

\- Nagisa, tu peux aller prendre l'air avec ton copain, mais revient d'ici 20 min, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de te parler de ta rédaction d'Anglais! Allez! Zou!

La porte claqua et les hurlements de Yukiko reprirent.

\- Allons-nous promener, murmura Karma très mal à l'aise, et pour une fois ressentant de la pitié pour un autre être humain.

\- Oui, répondit Nagisa tout aussi compatissant que son petit ami et remerciant mentalement la pauvre Yukiko de se sacrifier pour son bien-être.

Après quelque seconde, ou un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la land, la grande professeur blonde passa un regard par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, ou les collégiennes qui avaient sauté en toute urgence reposaient sur une montagne de Yaoi.

\- C'est bon les filles, ils s'éloignent, dépêchez-vous de remonter et de me ranger tout cela.

oooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooo

Alors qu'ils se promenaient non loin de là dans la forêt Karma prit lentement la main de son petit ami. Ce dernier qui avançait préoccupé entre les buissons releva la tête et sourit, lui accordant soudainement son attention.

\- Nagisa-kun, il faut qu'on parle.

Le sourire de Nagisa s'affaissa un peu, il sut alors au plus profond de lui que cette phrase était probablement la plus haïe depuis le début de l'humanité. Et Karma sentit sa main devenir moite. Malgré ces changements corporels bien visibles, ils s'arrêtèrent quand même, et de la tête, Nagisa l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'hôtel pour mardi.

Karma sentit, depuis la main de Nagisa, que ce dernier avait un soubresaut. Il continua.

\- Disons, que tous coûtent plutôt cher et que les autres ne me conviennent pas. Il fit une pause.

\- Alors je me demandais si ça te générait que l'on face cela chez moi ?

Nagisa déglutit, un peu rouge.

\- Mais, et tes parents ? Chuchota-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Ils ne sont pas souvent là, et cela fait des semaines qu'ils essaient de trouver un chreno pour visiter Nagoya, je vais leur présenter des billets ce week-end, ils ne refuseront pas.

Nagisa acquiesça, la tête basse. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Que Karma lui demande son avis lui paraissait bien trop irréaliste.

\- Nagisa, repris Karma le faisant sursauter. Si cela ne te convient pas, je comprends, tu sais, on aura qu'à trouver un autre moment.

Les yeux bleus de Nagisa remontèrent leur regard vers ceux de carmin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge avait les sourcils légèrement plissés et les lèvres fermées. Et au fond de ses yeux se lisaient une pointe d'incertitude. Étrangement, ce fut cette lueur qui calma Nagisa.

Le doute qui venait de planer sur son visage s'envola comme une feuille-morte (un peu) et il sourit à son compagnon.

\- Non, cela ira, répondit-il.

Nagisa avait toujours peur, il était toujours terrifié de ne pas être à la hauteur ou d'avoir mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Karma. Pas qu'il considérait que son petit ami était une bête assoiffée de sexe qu'il fallait nourrir (Non, quand même pas). Mais, car il savait qu'il était à l'origine de cette petite lueur de doute qui perlait dans ses yeux. Sûrement la seule ou presque dans cet être si hautain et sûr de lui qu'était le roux. C'était aussi la première fois de Karma, et il se donnait à lui sans rechigner. Alors, de son côté, Nagisa ne pouvait pas se refuser. Parce qu'il l'aimait… (Et qu'il était sûrement un peu masochiste aussi). Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, le bleu déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Karma et l'embrassa. Doucement, les mains de son petit ami lui agrippèrent la taille et l'enlacèrent pour répondre à l'étreinte. Oui, Nagisa était sur de cela, il aimait Karma.

 **oooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooo**

Au bout de 20 minutes, Irina fut presque étonnée de voir un Nagisa tout tremblotant de froid à cause des prémices de l'hiver. Mais bel et bien déterminé devant sa porte.

\- Entre, murmura-t-elle. Karma, ça risque de prendre quelques minutes, j'ai un ou deux livres à lui recommander.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et partie marcher quelques mètres plus loin. Vite rejoint par Kaede, venue s'excuser pour la scène sur laquelle il était tombé plusieurs tôt.

De loin Nagisa les regarda disparaitre avant de laisser son attention retomber sur sa professeure.

\- Ouf! On l'a échappé belle, s'exclama-t-elle. Desserrant sur son haut au moins 5 boutons.

\- Où sont les autres? Interrogea Nagisa.

La main de Rio apparue derrière la fenêtre, ou les quatre filles consolaient la pauvre Yukiko en larmes.

\- Bon, Okuda m'a donné une très bonne idée pour que tu transportes tes livres.

Se levant d'un coup Bitch-sensei retourna dans la salle des profs où elle attrapa une bonne dizaine de petits livres anglais avant de les ramener dans la salle principale.

\- Donne-moi tes Yaois.

Nagisa se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde et Rio lui tendit une pile des mangas qu'il allait finalement prendre. Sans attendre, il la tendit à Irina. Cette dernière attrapa les livres et retira la couverture de protection, tout en installant une nouvelle venant des livres anglais.

Les couvertures faisaient passer les yaois pour de simples bouquins de cours. ' _The thing they carried'_ de Tim O'Brien _, 'The remains of the day'_ de Kazuo Ishiguro _, '1984'_ de George Orwell _, 'The catcher in the rye'_ de J. D. Salinger, et plein d'autres...

Nagisa observa l'astuce, les yeux grands ouverts. Cela marcherait tant que l'on n'ouvrait pas les livres. Une fois qu'elle eut finie, elle enfourna le tout dans un grand sac, aussi rapide que possible. Nagisa attrapa la hanse et le soupesa.

\- Nous n'en avons pas encore fini nous deux, claqua-t-elle. Demain rendez-vous à cette adresse en centre-ville. Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier, griffonna rapidement les coordonnées d'un pachinko à Ikiza line. "À 14 heures! Ne soit pas en retard, je déteste attendre !"

Nagisa hésita, puis hocha la tête.

\- Ah! Et prend une tenue discrète, mais distinguer ! Elle se retourna lançant un évident. "OH! Et surtout pas d'uniforme !"

Sa grosse besace de livre en main et sa sacoche sur l'épaule Nagisa sorti un peu hagard de la classe. Il fit signe à Karma qui l'attendait, parlant toujours avec Kade. Ce qui était étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire ? Il n'avait jamais vu Karma s'adresser plus de 30 secondes à son amie. D'une certaine manière, cela le déçut plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Malgré tout, il salua la jeune fille et embarqua son petit ami avec lui.

\- Pas la peine de me tirer. Ça va ?!

\- Oh, oui, pardon

Souriant désolé, Nagisa lâcha la manche de l'autre et se remit à marcher normalement. "De quoi vous parliez? "Interogeat-il Nonchalant. Karma, nargueur, sourit.

\- On ne parlait pas de toi, si cela peux te rassurer, dit-il amuser.

\- Ah

Car cette réponse était censé le rassurer? Théoriquement, il était censé être le seul sujet commun de conversation de Karma et Kaede. Vexé, il ravala sa rancœur au moins jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses intestins. Laissant son petit-ami dans l'incompréhension. Il ne réagissait définitivement pas comme à son habitude.

Karma fronça les sourcils, et se permit une réflection, il ne voulait pas croire que c'était peut-être de sa faute.

\- C'est l'anglais qui te met dans cet état-là ? Interrogeat-il, espérant décoincer un peu la tension qui régnait dans l'air.

Nagisa rougit, il n'avouerait certainement pas qu'il était jaloux. Il hésita un instant, sans répondre

\- Alors? Insista le roux.

\- Rien.

Karma sera les dents, il n'aimait pas cette réponse, mais si Nagisa voulait être buté, alors il le serait aussi. Il n'ajouta rien et ils continuèrent de descendre la forêt dans un silence plus ou moins gênant.

Il marchait tou les deux, laissant l'air froid leur caresser la peau. Il n'y avait pas de bruit autre que les feuilles mortes et geler qui craquaient sous leurs pied. Nagisa marchait légèrement devant Karma. Se débrouillant pour garder son sac, et sa sacoche sur ses épaules, sans que ses vêtements ne sois trop froisser par eu.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide? interrogea le roux, après une longue guerre froide.

Nagisa le regarda intrigué. Et Karma sans vraiment s'expliquer, attrapa la lanière sur son épaule et le débarrassa d'un poids. Dès qu'il vit la sacoche remplit de manga quitter son épaule, Nagisa réagit au quart de tour, hurlant presque. Karma ne devait pas les voir, il sauta sur la sacoche, l'arrachant des mains du roux et la ramenant à lui.

\- NON!

Un silence se fit. Froid comme de la glace, profond comme un ocean. Voyant qu'il venait de crier avec trop d'entrain, Nagisa essaya de se rattraper.

\- Ça va, je peux me…

Mais cette fois-ci fut de trop, une seule goutte suffisait à faire déborder le vase. Et celui de Karma était bien que trop plein.

\- C'est quoi le problème cette fois! S'exclama suspicieux Karma. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu te comportes étrangement.

\- Non, euh, c'est… Nagisa se replia d'un coup sur lui-même, cherchant une excuse passable.

Mais la colère qui montait peut a peut chez le roux ne fit que s'accentuer. Le bleu n'était même pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il tira alors d'un coup sur le bras de Nagisa, lui crocha le pied, et dans un mouvement maîtriser, les fit tomber tous les deux à la renverse sur le sol boueux et glacial d'hiver. Nagisa essaye vainement de se redresser, mais se retrouva bien vite immobilisé, le visage de Karma à 5 centimètres du sien.

\- Est-ce parce que je t'ai proposé de le faire chez moi ?

Il se tut, et regarda Nagisa droit dans les yeux. Il en était persuadé. Nagisa réagissait comme ça depuis tout à l'heure pour cette raison. Il chercha des arguments potable à lui offrir, Nagisa n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour sa propre lâcheté. Si quelque chose n'allait pas il devait le dire, pas le lui cacher. Même si ça le blessait.

Les mots cracher avec autant d'acide que d'hésitation fusèrent de ses lèvre.

\- Tu sais, l'intérêt est qu'au moins je t'invite à manger et voir, je sais pas, un film, plutôt que de sauter dans un hôtel dégueulasse avec des menottes dans les tables de chevet. Il ne pu empêcher son humour noire de faire surface. Quoique j'en aie aussi chez moi si tu veux! ajouta-t-il.

Karma était vraiment en colère, il ne se rendit pas compte pendant un instant de ses paroles, Il regretta une seconde de s'être énervé, et manqua de s'excuser, avant de se faire couper par son copain

\- Non! C'est bon le coupa Nagisa rouge ! Légèrement sonné par tant d'agressivité, mais se sentant coupable. Karma doutait de sa faute. "Ce n'est pas pour ça" laissa-t-il glisser de ses lèvres. Il se ratatina, et esquiva le regard devant lui, se mordant la langue. Il venait de faire un sous-entendu laissant entendre qu'il y avait autre chose. Il aurait préféré éviter.

Et Karma loin d'être bête fit bien vite un rapprochement.

\- Est-ce que Bitch-sensei a dit quelque chose ? Susurra-t-il une lueur de tueur dans la pupille. Nagisa paniqua, encore une fois, il esquiva le regard inquisiteur de son copain.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il maladroit.

\- Il semblerait que dans notre école les professeurs ont un sacré talent pour se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas." (Sans blague)

Nagisa ne releva même pas la tête, continuant immuablement de fixer ailleurs. Pour cela, il n'y avait aucun doute, leurs professeurs se mêlaient vraiment de tout. Mais là, Irina ne faisait que l'aider. À surpasser sa peur et à offrir en quelque sorte à Karma la nuit dont il rêvait. Les mots de cette dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. ' _Les hétéros et les hommes gays adorent que leur partenaire prennent des initiatives… Je peux t'aider, mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, c'est toi qui devras faire le gros du travail!'_ Doucement, ces mots firent leurs chemins. Oui, Irina l'aidait, et ce, pour le bien de Karma. Alors le voir énerver comme cela... Délicatement, et prenant sur lui-même, Nagisa se mit à enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du plus grand, tout en relevant son bassin.

On lui avait souvent fait remarquer que s'il devenait un bon assassin, c'était qu'il savait facilement mêler théorie et pratique tout en s'adaptant aux circonstances. Généralement, il interprétait bien les conseils. Il commençait à voir les expressions de Karma se mouvoir sur son visage, et de la colère passer à l'intriguement. Après ses jambes, ce furent ses bras qui remontèrent et s'enroulèrent autour du cou du rouge. Sa tête quitta l'appui douillet de la terre meuble pour remonter atteindre les lèvres offertes. Et il murmura, avant de l'embrasser.

\- Elle a dit que si je t'aimais, je devais foncer… Alors je vais faire de mon mieux Aka.

Cette fois, il essaya de guider le baiser, et de guider une danse, mais pas qu'avec ses lèvres. Il essaya de descendre ses mains sur le torse et le corps du plus grand, tout en essayant de créer une ou deux frictions de son bassin. Malheureusement, en moins d'une minute, il perdit le contrôle, et reprit toutes ses couleurs habituelles. Il avait l'impression de s'y prendre comme un pied, et il était encore une fois tétanisé par l'accueil de Karma au regard de ses actions. Il devait avouer que son corps se réchauffait tendit qu'il sentit son petit ami répondre au baiser. Son esprit était toujours en alerte. Puis petit à petit, il se sentit déraper exactement comme la fois, où Koro-Sensei les avait surpris sur le bureau. Ce moment où le désir prend peu à peu le dessus, et que ses gestes maladroits agrippent les vêtements de son partenaire comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il sentit doucement Karma glisser avec lui dans cette douce folie. Karma s'agrippa aussi à lui, et ses jambes auparavant tendues, se laissèrent glisser entre celles de son partenaire. Il répondit au baiser langoureux et maladroit.

Au final des moments comme celui-ci, ils n'en avaient eu que très peu. Nagisa quitta ses lèvres, et vint de sa bouche lui caresser le cou, embrassant les parties pâles qui s'offraient à lui sous l'uniforme.

Pour avoir plus de place, il vint détacher de sa main droite les premiers boutons de la chemise. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être là. Ses jambes se resserrent autour du bassin de Karma, et ce dernier répondit à l'étreinte tout naturellement. Ce qui fit reprendre conscience à Nagisa, dont les joues se recoloraient de rose, que la situation n'était pas sous contrôle. Alors que l'objet de son copain commence à se frotter à lui, la peur reprit lentement le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être là. Son corps semblait être parfaitement d'accord avec ce qui lui arrivait. Mais les feux de détresse allumés dans son esprit ne s'éteignaient pas. Il savait et il sentait qu'il pouvait exploser à tous moment et repousser Karma brutalement en hurlant. Il avait honte, il le chauffait pour le gifler au nez plus tard.

Il se sentait un peu comme un jeune débutant en course de fond. En premier, chaque pas est une torture. Notre fatigue, nos poumons nous ordonnent d'arrêter et pourtant, on n'y arrive pas. Chaque pas est un pas de plus et mais l'on n'accepte jamais le prochain comme le dernier, malgré tous les signaux qui nous l'ordonnent. On peut avoir déjà parcouru plus de kilomètres que l'on en a faits dans notre vie entière. On pourrait s'arrêter sans honte. Et pourtant, on continue quand même. Pousser par une force inconnue telle le désir. Courir terrifié d'arrêter, ou de tomber. Sentant à chaque pas que l'on se reproche de la fin.

Pour Nagisa, le toucher de Karma était identique. Il était sa course, et ses jambes s'emballaient, ses poumons s'enivraient. Il y avait l'odeur. L'odeur, la salive, les baisers. Et il sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas plus et qu'a un moment ou un autre, il exploserait, mais il ne pouvait pas envisager de s'arrêter. Il fallait pousser le plus loin possible.

De but en blanc, tout s'arrêta. La chaleur disparut. À son grand étonnement, ce fut son copain qui s'éloigna de lui. Karma gémit, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se détacha de son petit ami pour se relever. Il était rouge, mais certainement pas dû à la gêne comme Nagisa. Il épousseta ses vêtements. Il tendit sa main à Nagisa sans que leurs regards ne se croisent vraiment plus d'une seconde. Tous deux replacant bien leur uniforme froissés. Réattachant ses boutons pour Karma. Sans demander, il attrapa le sac à dos de Nagisa et le glissa sur son épaule. "Je ferais aussi de mon mieux Shiota" les oreilles du bleu prirent feu, et il n'osa même pas relever la tête, sachant toute ce que cette phrase impliquait. La main de Karma se glissa dans la sienne, encore une fois sans permission, et ils reprirent leur trajet sans échanger une parole.

oooooooooooooOooooooooooo Référence :

Dexter: Feuilleton américain sur un psychopathe.

David: David et Golliat.

Nagisa-kun, il faut que l'on parle.* (Oh oh…Je déteste cette phrase!)

ooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

 **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu! XD qu'en pensez-vous? Normalement la prochaine publication est un bonus, je publierais bientôt XD avant la partie 3. Bye Bye les gens XD**


	5. Partie 2

Inepties de l'auteur

 **Hello les loutres! Mouahahhaha! Comment ça je suis en retard? Moi? XD**

 **...Hum… timide bonjour à vous tous qui lisez ces mots. Cette fiction a été passée sous silence depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression de bafouer une terre sacrée en le brisant.**

 **Merci pour vos review**

 **Elles font boom boom a mon coeur.**

 **je veux remercier,** **Mystigry** _**et**_ _ **Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr**_ **qui ont pris le temps de tout corriger et vérifier la fiction.**

 **La voilà. Merci encore et à toute pour être là. Je vous présente la partie 2 des inepties de l'auteur. Je vous retrouve en bas XD**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Nota bene : Bon, ce chapitre a déjà été publié une fois, mais une lectrice m'a fait remarquer qu'il était bien trop long pour un chapitre de transition et que je me répétais bien trop :) Après une relecture, ces commentaires m'ont semblé justes, moi-même, je le trouvais bancal, et je m'y suis remis à cœur joie, et j'y ai coupé l'équivalent de 4 000 mots. :). Ce genre de commentaires constructifs, merci à Guest, inconnu dont je ne connais pas le pseudo, me sont extrêmement utile pour m'améliorer. J'ai hate de savoir si cette version plus courte remplira mieux son role. :)_

 _ **Merci** **.**_

* * *

Samedi matin

D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans ses mangas la veille, l'incident de la forêt était plutôt quelque chose de banal entre les couples gays. Sa relation allait avoir des hauts et des bas (ce qui était plutôt logique comme toute relation). Mais, niveau sexe, les petites bandes-dessinées étaient très explicites et semblaient lui prédire un avenir indécemment… mouillé.

La seule chose qui inquiétait Nagisa, était qu'en tant que uke, eh bien, en tant qu'uke c'était lui qui s'en prenait toujours plein la gueule : oreilles de chat, tablier, et soubrette compris, c'était toujours sur lui que cela tomberait.

Jamais le seme ne semblait mis dans une position humiliante quelle qu'elle soit, à part des fois très rares, où il sortait un speech réconfortant en plein air, après que le uke se fut (encore une fois) humilié à pleurer son désarrois sur ses doutes amoureux en plein milieu d'une foule ébahie.

Bien sûr, tout cela, avant de repartir sur des 'faisons des bébés' activités.

C'était déprimant.

Le jeune homme avachi sur son lit, laissa un soupir d'horreur glisser d'entre ses lèvres. Bitch-sensei lui avait dit de se concentrer sur les parties sexuelles des mangas et d'ignorer les parties romancées (évidemment, aussi réalistes que des ecchis*(1)). Mais, comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur les parties sexe quand le manga en lui-même était rempli d'indices et de stéréotypes qui, à un moment ou à un autre, risquaient de s'appliquer à sa situation ?

Il ne se sentait pas bien depuis ce matin.

Même dans les activités moins romantiques des mangas, il se sentait piégé dans un rôle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans ces bouquins, les nekos*(2) semblaient toujours suivre un rôle très strict, avec un protocole parfaitement orchestré.

Mais, en général, si on oubliait les parties 'viol' des mangas (qui semblaient, au passage, très consentit), il y avait une sorte de modèle suivi par les auteurs concernant les ukes.

C'était lui qui subirait une domination, constante, supérieure pendant un acte qui avait un côté dévoilant et embarrassant. Il essayait évidemment de se rassurer. De ce qu'il connaissait du sexe, c'est-à-dire, pas grand chose, la réalité s'éloignait sûrement de ces mangas. C'était exagéré, surfait pour plaire aux lectrices. Il n'y aurait probablement pas de sentiment de compression de la part de son partenaire... Si bien que ces scènes… pour résumer, à part devenir une star du porno gay, elles ne devaient pas lui servir à grand chose.

Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal?

Heureusement, grâce à ces bouquins, il avait quand même compris un ou deux trucs.

Physiquement, s'il voulait ressentir du plaisir, il fallait viser la prostate. Il rougit, en pensant que cette même prostate se trouvait dans son bas du dos. Mal à l'aise il toucha ses reins.

Karma devait viser avec son pénis, sa prostate.

Dit comme ça, c'était pas très rassurant.

Avec des doigts d'accord. Mais, la glande lui semblait bien trop mal orientée pour qu'un objet aussi rigide et dur qu'un pénis en érection puisse la frapper à répétition. Il aurait dû naître contorsionniste. Les mangas, des certaines positions qu'il avait vues, ne contenaient que des exploits de souplesses.

Nagisa agrippa son oreiller et s'enfouit dedans. Il avait beau dire qu'il ferait de son mieux, son niveau de motivation volait bien bas. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit (semble) si simple et pourtant (lui paraisse) si compliqué ?

Il attrapa son portable. Il indiquait onze heures. Il lui restait juste assez de temps pour se laver, se nourrir et se préparer. Il habitait à plus de quarante-cinq minutes en transport en commun du centre. Et encore, il ne souhaitait pas être en retard.

Son téléphone vibra.

Mais il n'y toucha pas de suite, il se changea avec un pull gris en maille mélangée qui laissait voir ses épaules, un slim noir, et deux chaînes accrochées à la taille. Et finalement, après un long débat intérieur, il vérifia l'objet magique.

Nagisa, Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper du lubrifiant pour mardi ? Plutôt que de la salive ou de l'huile, il vaut mieux un produit qui te convienne. Prends un truc comestible, au cas où, on ne sait jamais, pour lécher ;)

Le portable manqua de se retrouver encastré dans le mur vu l'énergie que Nagisa utilisa pour l'y envoyer. Heureusement que ce dernier visa mal, et que le téléphone se contenta de heurter le lit. Il se retrouva juste enfoncé dans les couvertures défaites. Nagisa, rouge de honte se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Des fois, Karma ne pipait mot, même rougissait, et d'autres, il était plus cru qu'un porno russe*(2). Il s'approcha prudemment du lit, pour récupérer son portable, il n'aurait pas dû le jeter.

Voilà que maintenant, il devait trouver du lubrifiant ingurgitable pour que son pauvre petit-ami puisse lécher... Cette pensée ironique, au final, le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il réfléchit… Karma voulait le lécher à cet endroit-là. Oh mon Dieu, c'était trop pour lui ! Il ne le supporterait jamais. Il cacha son portable dans sa poche arrière comme s'il se sentait honteux de porter un tel objet sur lui, et il descendit à l'étage inférieur, secouant la tête pour faire disparaître toute pensée mal placée. Après cela, il prit son manteau et une tartine de pain. Il soupira, il n'était pas bête, il comprenait en un sens, pourquoi ses camarades les lui avaient conseillés.

Cela paraissait tellement facile dans ces livres. Mais tout ça lui semblait tellement…Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si dur pour lui ? Dans ces mangas, il fallait se laisser aller et se détendre.

Sa mère était (heureusement) absente. Il préférait ça plutôt que de devoir lui expliquer où il sortait. Cette dernière s'était faite pour le plus grand bonheur de Nagisa une nouvelle amie parmi ses collègues, avec qui elle s'entendait extrêmement bien. Grâce à cela, elle lui laissait plus le temps de souffler.

Le plus discrètement possible, il pénétra dans le train qui le conduirait au centre-ville et ne fit plus aucun mouvement brusque, se fondant dans la masse. Il avait honte, honte et se sentait mal à l'aise. Dans ce métro, il passa une partie du trajet à réfléchir. Trouver un lubrifiant, Nagisa n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où chercher. Sans parler du courage qu'il n'aurait pas pour passer à la caisse. Du courage qu'il fallait pour passer a l'acte. il ferma les yeux et s'imagina… Le fait de s'étendre et écarter les jambes. Il rougit et battit de la tête. Non, autre chose, il ne devait pas penser a ca. Par contre, le fait, bien sûr, qu'il ne savait encore moins comment on choisissait un bon lubrifiant. il allait devoir demander à Bitch-sensei son aide, ça ne le réjouissait pas des masses.

Nagisa rougit, Karma le mettait vraiment dans de drôles de positions. Pourquoi était-ce à lui d'acheter ce stupide lubrifiant ?

Vers 13h43 Nagisa arriva enfin à son arrêt et il se dirigea vers le Pachinko. Évidemment, Irina n'était pas arrivée. Il s'assit donc et attendit. Quatorze heures passèrent et aucune trace de Bitch-sensei. Les passants se déplaçaient d'un point à l'autre de la place, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. De nature inquiète, Nagisa essaya de se rassurer, toujours patient. Après trente autres minutes, il pesta, ayant peur d'avoir été oublié. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, vers 15h24, après de longues minutes que finalement la grande dame daigna se pointer.

Une robe rouge plus moulante qu'une combinaison aquatique, un décolleté qui descendait le grand canyon et tous les accessoires et le maquillage avec, elle auraient fait siffler plus d'un passant dans les pays de l'ouest. Ici, au Japon, on se contentait de regards intrigués, médisant et rarement admiratifs.

\- Oh ! Déjà là ? Ce n'est pas possible de nos jours, les jeunes, toujours en avance.

Nagisa ne releva pas, se contentant de sourire et de la saluer avec respect, bien trop habitué aux couleurs criardes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la suivait vers une partie de la ville plus éloignée et moins cotée que le centre-ville.

\- Alors dis-moi, as-tu lu ce que les filles et moi t'avons passé ?

\- Oui… Répondit Nagisa gêné, se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main.

\- As-tu tout lu? Interrogea-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Oui...

\- Alors ?

\- C'est intéressant…

Avec le regard que lui lançait sa professeur, le jeune comprit qu'il fallait qu'il en dise un peu plus.

\- Les histoires sont entraînantes et drôles et les personnages amusants...

\- Et niveau sexe ? Le coupa-t-elle passablement directe.

\- Ils…

Nagisa s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, se sentant légèrement amer. Irina se stoppa et le regarda en attendant qu'il finisse le fond de sa pensée.

Une des choses qu'il y avait vue, et le consumait plus que tout, était qu'il n'y avait aucun manga ou les héros arrêtaient d'aimer l'autre. Il n'avait pu lire aucun manga sur la tromperie, sur la rupture, sur un collectionneur de conquête. Non, peu importe ce que faisaient les personnages, leur amour leur offrait du sexe incroyable à tous les coups.

La réalité n'était pas comme ça. Son couple avec Karma n'était pas comme cela. Et ça, ça lui faisait peur, autant qu'une jalousie sourde lui brûlait les entrailles à la vision de ces couples de papiers et d'encre.

\- Même pendant leurs première fois, ils sont tous naturellement doués, et adorent toujours coucher ensemble et tout le reste semble être leur seconde nature.

Nagisa ne releva même pas les yeux pour la regarder.

\- Ce qui les rend capable dans ces histoires de faire tout ça, c'est qu'ils s'aiment! Et c'est la raison qui les pousse à s'accepter sans abandonner. Ce n'est pas forcément facile, mais c'est leur réalité. Ce que nous voulions te montrer, elle soupira, c'est que si tu l'aime, et que lui t'aime en retour, peut-importe comment ça se passe, tout ira bien. Tu aimes Karma, non ?

\- Oui…

Il releva la tête.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est réciproque.

Nagisa hocha la tête, il laissa même un petit sourire maladroit apparaître sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez! Suis-moi! On a du boulot.

Il hocha la tête, et la suivit.

Au bout de trois ou quatre croisements de rue, ils arrivèrent dans un passage sombre et légèrement étroit. Des rues glauques et obscure les entouraient, et Nagisa fut sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit d'étouffement derrière une benne à ordures.

\- Où allons-nous ? , interrogea t-il, un peu peureusement.

Semblant chercher ses mots, Bitch-sensei finit par reprendre.

\- Nagisa, je sais que psychologiquement, c'est dur, mais pour ton corps et éviter d'avoir mal, c'est un problème que tu dois affronter. Elle fit une pause, Oh! Et puis ça va te décoincer un peu aussi!

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Irina s'était arrêtée en face d'un bâtiment plutôt délabré, au milieu d'une de ces ruelles en piteux état. Les mains sur les hanches, elle fixait Nagisa comme évaluant son niveau émotionnel.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Hum… À un endroit qui prépare à affronter Ni-choume*(3).

Elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière et tourna le dos à l'adolescent pour faire quelque pas en avant.

\- Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? , demanda Nagisa mi-surpris, mi-anxieux.

Irina, toujours quelques pas devant lui, ouvrit une petite porte sale dans un coin délabré.

En trois pas, Nagisa fut derrière elle et lui emboîta le pas, dans ce qui semblait être un magasin.

À peine entrer, Nagisa ressentit la subite envie de sortir. Il faillit s'étouffer d'horreur, ses yeux semblant presque globuleux sous l'effet de la surprise. Bouche grande ouverte, le bleu s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et observa la boutique de quartier. Des menottes, des costumes plus qu'osés, et surtout, ET surtout, des pénis en boîte de taille plus improbable les uns que les autres, répartis dans le magasin un peu partout. Le pire était sans doute les poupées de caoutchouc, représentant autant des femmes que des hommes, pendus dans un coin de la pièce. Un air effaré, et toujours sous le choc, il se retourna abruptement vers le comptoir, où Irina attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini son inspection des lieux. Le bleu rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se ratatinant un peu plus à chacun de ses pas, comme pour s'enfoncer sous terre. Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait à grands pas.

\- Bon, tu es prêt, j'appelle le…

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas, geint-il, je… c'est impossible

\- Nagisa ! Il va falloir que tu surmontes tes…

\- Non, je peux pas, il faut que l'on sorte.

\- Nagisa, ce n'est qu'un magasin !

Sa voix vira aiguë.

\- C'est un sex-shop!

\- Merci, claqua t-elle sarcastique. Je sais, Nagisa, tu as dit que tu me ferais confiance ! On va juste acheter un ou deux trucs et on s'en va. Clama-t-elle.

\- Vous voulez que… J'achète un sex to-oy? Il n'avait plus de voix, et il sentait presque ses cordes vocales se crisper dans sa gorge.

\- Bah, il faut bien que l'on commence quelque part...

Nagisa pâlit encore plus.

\- Et vous voulez que j'en fasse quoi ?

Le plus honnêtement du monde, la professeur lui répondit, hochant la tête :

\- T'entraîner avec !

Si Nagisa donna l'impression de vomir, et de ravaler le liquide dans sa bouche, Irina n'y fit guère attention, se mit à répétitivement harceler la sonnette sur le comptoire.

Le garçon sursauta, blanc comme un linge, à l'arrivée de quelqu'un au fond du magasin.

Un jeune homme, normal, d'un look normal, avec des vêtements, une tenue, un style, bien trop normal pour un endroit comme celui-ci, apparut. On aurait pu trouver ce jeune garçon dans n'importe quelle entreprise ou karaoké.

Nagisa commença à paniquer, se tordant naturellement les doigts dans un mouvement frénétique causé par le stress. De la sueur coulait presque dans son dos, et il se maudit d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant demandé de l'aide à sa professeur. Dès que le vendeur arriva, un grand sourire commercial aux lèvres, il se cacha délibérément la tête dans sa main, et à moitié dans son col, regrettant de ne pas avoir les cheveux détachés ou des lunettes de soleil pour cacher son visage.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le vendeur, habitué aux clientes du style d'Irina.

Cette dernière s'accouda au comptoir, laissa le regard du jeune homme tomber sur son décolleté plongeant et un sourire charmeur elle commença à parler.

\- Nous aurions besoin de conseil…

Pas une seule seconde dérangée par sa cliente, le garçon sourit amicalement.

\- Évidemment, que puis-je pour vous ?

Nagisa, mentalement en panique totale, cherchait toujours à éviter la confrontation directe du regard.

\- Hum, pas pour moi, mais… Elle retourna son visage vers lui et donna un petit signe de tête dans sa direction.

\- Bien sûr… Mais avant, je dois m'assurer que le client a plus de 21 ans.

\- C'est moi la cliente, lui a juste besoin de conseils.

\- Ah, je vois, et bah, si vous avez votre permis de conduire…

Elle sourit, espiègle.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, et lui tendit une carte d'identité*(4).

\- Parfait, bon, pour un couple comme vous, je dirais que...

Un quoi? Nagisa imagina un instant un ship* avec Irina-sensei qu'on aurait put trouver dans une fanfiction de mauvais goût. Beurk!

Elle l'arrêta de sa main, presque insultée.

\- Stop, oh, là, nous ne sommes certainement pas ensemble !

\- Oh, pardon... Je croyais.

Avec un mouvement de Reine, et se redressant soudainement, et parlant comme à un de ses valets, elle se retourna vers son élève.

\- Na-chan, c'est un parfait premier exercice, claqua-t-elle, je n'expliquerai pas au monsieur, alors dépêche-toi de le faire !

Nagisa sursauta, suppliant Dieu de le sortir de là. Il commença à bafouiller, incapable de parler. Alors finalement, la dame lui coupa la parole.

\- Écoute-moi, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, et tout cela, c'est toi qui en auras besoin. Ici, tu as un habitué prêt à aider et conseiller. Elle soupira. Ravale ta honte, il ne jugera pas. Elle se retourna vers le vendeur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne jugerez pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu vois, il côtoie pire tous les jours.

Toujours couleur coquelicot, Nagisa n'était absolument pas convaincu. Mais il prit doucement son courage à deux mains. Il s'approcha craintivement.

\- C'est bientôt… ma première foi, chuchota-t-il si bas qu'Irina lui lança un regard noir, J'aimerais être près… pour mon petit ami, continua-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Répète plus fort ! On n'a rien compris ! Le reprit Irina.

\- Non, c'est bon, répliqua amicalement le vendeur, première fois entre hommes, tu dois être anxieux. Compatit-il gentiment.

Doucement, Nagisa releva la tête, presque touché que le garçon comprenne.

\- Écoute, cela fait 5 ans que je fais ce travail, alors je suis convaincu que je m'y connais un peu. Je comprends que tu sois un peu mal à l'aise, mais je peux être de bon conseil.

Confiant, il lui offrit un sourire sympathique. Et Nagisa acquiesça.

\- Eh bien, vous l'aurez dompté plus vite que moi, marmonna Irina.

Ignorant la remarque le garçon reprit.

\- Premièrement, et il tendit sa main, je m'appelle Eiri. Mais à part ça, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux, alors…

Nagisa répondit à la poigne tendue, et d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je ne sais pas trop non plus...

\- Alors je vais te montrer, un peu tout ce qui pourrait aller.

Nagisa hocha la tête, et stupéfiant presque Irina, il demanda.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez du lubrifiant comestible ?

Le garçon le regarda un peu étonné, puis sourit.

\- Évidemment.

Alors commença un grand moment de gêne pour Nagisa qu'il cacha au possible. Cela fit presque sourire Irina lorsqu'elle le remarqua.

\- Et puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Euh, oui, répondit timidement Nagisa au taquet.

\- Tu penses plutôt être passif ou actif dans la relation ?

Il y eut un silence, "Ou les deux" Se reprit l'homme. Devant le mutisme de Nagisa, il continua.

\- Non, c'est plutôt pour savoir si je te conseille un dildo ou un fleshjack.

Nagisa tremblota, souhaitant ne jamais avoir entendu ces mots de la bouche de quelqu'un. Il rougit ardemment, et essaya de trouver un moyen de contourner la question. Avant de se rendre compte avec une grimace qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ce que Irina trouva très mignon dans cette situation.

\- P-pas-passif.

Eiri hocha la tête, et se tourna vers des étagères sur la droite.

\- Donc un dildo... à moins que tu ne préfères directement un vibromasseur ? Ou un oeuf ?

Il se retourna vers Nagisa, l'interrogeant du regard.

Eiri eut presque un air gêné, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait peut-être provoqué un AVC à son client.

Ce fut heureusement Irina qui intervient.

\- Un dildo devrait suffir.

Eiri hocha la tête, et attrapa les différents modèles qui devraient convenir sur l'étagère.

\- Considérant ton inexpérience, j'ai sélectionné des types plutôt étroits. Ce sont des modèles plastiques glissant facilement, à formes phalliques, de couleur transparente et qui ne représentent pas les testicules. Il y a un anneau au niveau de chaque base pour passer ses doigts et simuler des va-et-vient. C'est juste le modèle parfait pour une première expérience !

\- Je suppose… Reprit le bleu, n'écoutant qu'à demi-mot, et sentant que le stress manquerait de le faire exploser en sanglots.

\- C'est fascinant, le coupa Irina, vous avez vraiment des modèles pour homme. Il n'y aurait pas d'anneau sur un dildo femme.

D'un air cordial, le jeune homme se permit un sourire.

\- En réalité, c'est juste le modèle sodomie, il n'est pas attribué à un genre spécifique. Tous nos modèles marchent pour les deux sexes.

Sans plus s'attarder sur la blonde, il revint sur le pauvre Nagisa qui n'osait presque plus parler.

\- Pour le lubrifiant, je peux t'en proposer deux.

Il se retourna vers un autre coin de la pièce.

\- Ce sont deux textures différentes, mais les deux sont comestibles.

Nagisa regarda les deux lubrifiants, incapable de parler. Sa respiration commença doucement à accélérer, alors qu'il commençait doucement à faire de l'hyperventilation.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'amour, Irina, encore une fois, prit la parole.

\- Bon, je m'occupe de cette partie, éluda Bitch-sensei, plutôt que de nous faire une crise, va attendre dehors.

Écoutant l'ordre, Nagisa ne se fit pas prier, et sortit s'asseoir sur le sol juste contre le mur à la sortie du magasin. Presque seize heures. Il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air froid, il avait de la chance qu'en cette période de l'année, on ne gèle pas sur place. Le réchauffement climatique y était pour quelque chose.

Il attendit, et quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde ressortit, un sac à la main qu'elle laissa tomber en face de lui.

\- Voilà pour toi, allez, retournons au pachinko.

Ravalant ses pensées, Nagisa se remit à la suivre. Pivoine, il regarda le sac, et finit par demander.

Déprimé, et repartant sur un air pleurnichard, le jeune homme bouda.

\- Alors pourquoi vouliez-vous que je m'habille élégamment?

\- Oh, ça, c'est pour la suite.

\- Qu-quoi? Il y a une suite !?

Samedi soir

Ce fut comme cela qu'à 16h45, il se retrouva dans un café non loin d'un quartier tout à fait différent, connu pour être extrêmement chic. Assis sur une table du fond, il comprit qu'ils étaient en train d'attendre un parfait inconnu. Irina pianotait sur son téléphone, n'accordant aucune attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, y compris les regards gourmands des hommes de la pièce. Au bout des quinze plus longue minute de sa vie, Nagisa vit la fin de son interminable attente. À dix sept heures pile, un homme à forte carrure d'une cinquantaine d'années pénétra dans le café. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, Irina lui fit de grands signes pour l'attirer à eux. Souriant derrière une barbe sale, l'homme portait un T-shirt qui semblait propre mais aussi usé que les vieilles baskets trouées qu'il avait aux pieds. Sans être répugnant, il avait un style assez débraillé qui mettait Nagisa mal à l'aise. Être aussi négligé était presque une honte pour un japonais. Nagisa le regarda s'approcher, essayant de ne pas le juger, tout en se demandant quand même quelles affaires un vieux chnoque allait avoir avec eux. Réagissant au geste de la main d'Irina, le quinquagénaire répondit en faisant un signe. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, Nagisa ravala sa salive, et se mit à légèrement trembloter quand le colosse s'approcha à grands pas. Une foi à leur table, Irina se leva, et l'enlaça amicalement.

\- Nagisa, je te présente un de mes vieux amis, Yasuhiro-san. Il est gay.

L'homme tendit sa main robuste, et Nagisa, avec une petite hésitation, la serra. L'énorme main poilue lui fit presque mal alors qu'elle secouait avec force son poignet.

Avec un sourire, Irina reprit la parole.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire, fais en sorte qu'il ait mangé et ramène-le-moi à dix-neuf heures devant le pachinko ! Sourit-elle à l'adulte avant de les abandonner devant l'air effaré de l'adolescent.

\- Amusez-vous !

Elle fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme, et quitta le café sans regret.

Nagisa, ébahi, ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Nagisa-kun, est-ce que je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Demanda poliment le sosie de Goliath*(4). Il s'assit en face du bleu à la place qu'occupait Irina quelques minutes plus tôt et commanda une boisson.

\- Oui…

\- Irina-chan t'a-t-elle parlé de moi ? Finit-il par demander.

Il nia rapidement en un mouvement timide de la tête.

\- Vous êtes gay ? Nagisa ne sut même pas où il avait trouvé le courage de poser la question.

\- Non, en réalité, je suis bi.

\- Ah.

\- Pas la peine d'être si stressé, tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger. Irina m'a expliqué ton problème, tu sais pour une première, il faut être détendu.

Nagisa ravala sa salive.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre ma virginité avec vous.

Yasuhiro-san le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et il explosa de rire. Mettant Nagisa dans une position très mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu veux le faire avec ton petit-ami n'est-ce pas ?

Nagisa hocha la tête timidement.

\- Je…

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà en couple, Irina m'a juste dit que tu étais plutôt stressé à l'idée de ta première fois.

Il hésita, puis presque tremblotant, et un peu honteux que le vieux le sache, Nagisa hocha la tête. Un peu plus et toute la ville saurait. Nagisa se sentit d'un coup tout à fait idiot et honteux de sa question.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, il reprit une gorgée de bière, et je suis un passif aussi, j'ai été dans ton cas. En fait, je suis un bi soumis. Je n'ai jamais cherché à dominer mes partenaires masculins.

Nagisa sursauta mal à l'aise.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolé, re-murmura le bleu serieux.

\- Mais surtout, je m'y connais pas mal, je dirais.

Nagisa soupira presque de soulagement.

L'homme le regarda calmement de haut, sirotant sa bière.

\- Laisse-moi deviner ce qui te tracasse, dit-il malicieux. Tu sens la pression de la société?

Nagisa haussa les sourcils, comment ça, la 'pression de la société'.

\- Car lorsque je t'ai avoué que j'étais passif, j'ai automatiquement baissé dans ton estime.

Nagisa parut presque offusqué.

\- Que ! Non ! Je n'ai jamais, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

Il but une gorgée de bière

\- Tu t'es excusé du fait que je sois un soumis, comme si c'était quelque chose de triste. Ou quelque chose dont on peut avoir honte. Tu sais, ce n'est pas ça un couple gay.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est un peu une de tes peurs non ? En plus de la pénétration et de toute l'autre chose qui entre en compte lors d'une première fois, ce qui te gêne, c'est la féminisation.

Nagisa rougit et Yasuhiro-San soupira.

\- C'est un processus malheureusement obligatoire dans un couple gay, rajouta-t-il.

Nagisa ravala sa salive et baissa la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment… Il se stoppa et se gratta la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas forcément conscient, la société attend beaucoup de choses des hommes*, même des gays. Oubliant souvent que nous sommes des êtres qui ne se limitent généralement pas à un seul sexe, mais à une multitude de choses. Nous avons un peu de chaque sexe en nous. Des comportements féminins et masculins qui sont pointés du doigt alors qu'ils ne le devraient pas.

\- Par exemple, rajouta-t-il la voix douce, au léger tremblement de Nagisa, pleurer est humain, pas féminin, ni masculin, c'est normal de pleurer quand on a mal.

Il fit une pause attendant que le jeune homme comprenne le second sens de ses paroles, puis, alors que Nagisa reprenait contenance, il continua.

\- Se sentir sexy est aussi un sentiment humain, les femmes ne sont pas les seules à avoir le droit de faire attention à leur apparence... Malheureusement, on ne change pas une société comme cela. En tant que garçon, tu seras souvent jugé sur tes choix et comparé à une femme dans le choix de ton couple. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de mal à avoir ces comportements neutre, malgré les sexes que l'on leur attribue. Et je pense que le problème est que tu ne l'acceptes pas. Tu es écrasé par cette pression.

\- Mais... J'aime vraiment Karma, et nos amis nous acceptent tels que nous sommes. Je veux dire... Il n'y a pas de pression de la société comme vous le dites, Yasuhiro-san.

Il sourit.

\- Dans ton cas, ce n'est pas vraiment une question d'être accepté ou pas accepté pas vrai ? C'est comment toi, tu te vois.

\- Je…

\- Ces règles de société dans ton cas, ne viennent pas d'une pression extérieure, mais de toi-même. Tu t'es persuadé du comportement parfait qu'un garçon devrait suivre.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été masculin ni cherché à l'être.

\- Non, mais être comparé à une femme ne rend pas plus heureux. Pour un garçon le fait d'écarter les jambes est une action qui paraît très féminine.

Nagisa ne sut pas quoi dire. Parler, c'était légèrement expliquer sa situation familiale, et ça, c'était déprimant.

\- Bon, ce n'est qu'un point, je ne sais pas si vraiment ça t'aidera, mais je peux te parler de ma première fois si tu veux?

Nagisa rougit.

\- C'est peut-être déplacé de dire cela, mais pour une première fois, il vaut mieux éviter les coups d'un soir. Je veux dire par là que tout le monde ne marche pas pour le grand saut. Il faut quelqu'un en qui on a confiance. Mais si tu sais qu'il y a un risque pour que ton partenaire ne soit pas à l'écoute autant aller chercher le premier inconnu venu. Tu sais, je vais être très franc avec toi, ce qui te fera te sentir bien, c'est d'en avoir envie.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bougonna-t-il

\- Pas tant que ça. Si tu l'aimes et que lui t'aime, laissez faire le cours des choses. Que cela coule naturellement.

\- Il en attend tellement, je veux dire, de moi... De cette relation.

\- C'est aussi cela qui te fait peur, sourit Yasuhiro, n'est-ce pas ?

Nagisa hocha la tête.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il doit en attendre tout autant de lui-même et s'imposer une pression tout aussi égal que la tienne.

Nagisa grimaça, ça, il en doutait.

L'homme but une dernière gorgée qui finit sa bière.

\- Est-ce qu'il va ressentir du plaisir ? Et moi...? J'ai lu qu'il devait viser la prostate ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- C'est vrai que l'on dit que la prostate est la boule de nerfs à viser. Mais je peux te promettre que même sans, on peut se procurer un orgasme anal.

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ça?

\- L'idée vient de là, claqua-t-il, il appuya doucement sur le front de Nagisa avant de joindre ses doigts et de lui mettre une pichenette.

\- Ce qui te fera bander, c'est de dépasser tes propres tabous et de sentir ton homme en toi.

Nagisa rougit. Quelle expression !

Nagisa hocha la tête. Et un calme silence s'installa. Vite coupé par l'adulte.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a deux muscles à détendre pour rentrer ? Le premier muscle est presque externe, c'est le premier à détendre, il faut être patient mais généralement deux doigts suffisent pour celui là. Après le dernier muscle est un peu plus profond et compliqué, mais pas moins défendable. Ton corps devrait aider, il devrait sécréter un lubrifiant naturel qui facilitera le passage. Rien de mieux que ça pour détendre. Si tu n'es pas tendu cela te semblera être un agréable, très agréable massage de l'intérieur.

Nagisa rougit subitement, comprenant à quoi on faisait allusion. Il replongea le nez dans sa boisson. Étrangement, la discussion virait particulièrement intime.

Nagisa, essaya de cacher son trouble le nez dans son verre.

Yasuhiro soupira, pas dupe.

Ce fut vers 18h07 que Nagisa finit enfin par sortir du café accompagné de Yasuhiro. Irina avait demandé au bodybuilder de le faire manger avant de la retrouver, il ne savait pas où. En effet, la jeune femme avait fini par envoyer un ou deux messages à l'adulte pour changer l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. Ils avaient donc continué à discuter de tout et de rien sur un banc, et cette dernière avait fini par les rejoindre au beau milieu d'une conversation qu'elle avait rapidement tournée vers des affaires un peu plus personnelles. Tel que sur l'homme absolument mystérieux et super sexy qui travaillait avec elle, et qu'elle cherchait infiniment à séduire, jusqu'à en faire des cauchemar la nuit. (Vu qu'il n'était que deux, et que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment de tentacules, on ne pouvait pas réellement douter de qui elle parlait...).

"Pauvre Karasuma-sensei" manqua de lâcher Nagisa après une énième plainte de la donzelle.

Après avoir quitté Yasuhiro-san avec un chaleureux au revoir, Nagisa finit par demander.

\- Où allons nous maintenant ?

Et il regretta sa question immédiatement.

\- Tu verras. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Irina lui attrapa la main et le tira derrière elle.

Il commençait à faire noir sur la ville, et Irina le conduisait vers des quartiers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bientôt, les spots ternes firent place à des affiches bien plus lumineuses. Les piétons se dispersaient dans les rues pour des activités plus sombres, quittant le froid de l'hiver. L'ambiance changea doucement.

Nagisa comprit alors bien vite une phrase qu'avait plus tôt dit sa professeur lorsqu'il vit un barman et un homme d'affaires échanger leur salive sur la chaussée.

\- C'est ça que vous vouliez dire par préparation au 2-chome?

Nagisa surprit le regard d'un groupe d'amis qui le reluquait un peu de travers.

\- On peut dire ça.

La dame en robe rouge continua de le traîner entre les couples et groupes du quartier gay, pour finalement s'arrêter et entrer dans un des nombreux bars qui pullulaient dans ces rues. L'endroit semblait sombre et agréable. Pas plus différent qu'un autre bar, ayant pour seule particularité de comporter des serveurs moulés dans des shorts et des hauts un peu plus étroits que la moyenne. Les tables étaient rondes et installées aléatoirement dans l'espace offert. Le tout de couleur brune ou rouge, comme la chevelure de Karma. À cette heure, il n'y avait encore que quelques clients accoudés au bar, la nuit ne faisait que débuter.

Si peu... Mais assez, pour que l'arrivée d'Irina se fasse immédiatement remarquer.

Ses cheveux blonds, yeux clairs, robe moulante, et poitrine attirèrent vite tous les regards. C'était une femme après tout. Elles ne sont pas monnaie courante chez les homosexuels.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'installa sur un des sièges qui étaient libres, à côté de trois jeunes garçons plus qu'intrigués. Nagisa, lui, pestait encore contre ses cheveux qui, attachés, ne pouvaient cacher son visage, et suivit Irina le plus discrètement possible.

Mettant sa poitrine en avant comme elle y était habituée, elle s'accouda au comptoir.

\- Madame… Commença le serveur, pas sûre que la jeune cliente comprenne la situation. Ce n'est pas un bar pour…

\- Le ferme blanc-bec ! Et offrez moi un Whisky double shot !

Avant de servir sa boisson le serveur jeta un regard suspicieux que Nagisa eut du mal à éviter. Oh quelle horreur, on devait penser qu'il était un adolescent dans un bar gay avec soit une actrice bollywoodienne (pas très indienne mais l'idée est là), soit une prostituée de haute voltige.

\- Bitch-sensei, que faisons-nous ici? Chuchota-t-il, mal à l'aise (pour changer).

Un instant, Irina sembla se rappeler de la présence de Nagisa (parce qu'en plus, elle l'avait oublié).

\- D'abord, on discute discrètement en attendant qu'ils s'habituent à notre présence, puis on entame la conversation avec les trois jeunes à notre droite.

Elle but une gorgée.

Il observa alors plus ou moins d'un œil inquiet les autres garçons pendant l'heure qui suivit.

Tous étaient discrets et parlaient à voix basse, sûrement conscient de la présence de leurs étranges voisins.

Mais le temps passa.

Les trois hommes finirent alors par boire un peu trop, laissant la boisson couler. Et leurs langues, doucement, mais sûrement se délièrent, alors qu'ils plongeaient dans un monde haut en couleur.

\- C'est le moment, sourit-elle, manipulatrice.

\- Le moment de quoi ?! Paniqua Nagisa.

\- Regarde, le bar s'est habitué à notre présence. On se fond dans la masse!

Elle regarda du côté des trois jeunes hommes. Et prête à capturer un buffle, elle entama la discussion.

\- Salut vous trois, claqua-t-elle irrésistible.

À cause du fait qu'il était coincé entre l'enseignante et les gens, Nagisa ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Vie de merde.

Stoppant leurs rires, les trois jeunes adultes se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Euh, hello… Commença le premier.

Nagisa le regarda de travers, bon d'accord, il prenait probablement Irina pour une étrangère, mais de là à parler anglais, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à eux sans même un accent...

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? continua Irina, imperturbable.

L'alcool aidant, les normalement effacés gay japonais répondirent du tac au tac, aussi confiants qu'intrigués.

\- Takano répondit celui du fond.

\- Hiroki, répondit le blond.

\- Natsu, répondit celui à lunettes;

\- À part les hosts, très peu ne se présentent qu'avec leur prénom, avoua Irina.

\- C'est vrai, en plus on pourrait même les prendre pour de faux patronymes, avoua Hiro-Chan, mais cela vous étonnerait le nombre de faux prénoms que les gens prennent dans ces quartiers.

\- Oh, je vois, et pour Shiota, sourit-elle, elle pointa du doigt le bleu. Vous lui donneriez quel surnom ?

\- Chibi ! Ça lui va comme un gant.

Natsu qui se contenta de lui tendre la main.

\- Shiota ? Tu es le premier Shiota que je rencontre, enchanté.

\- Eh, eh, je crois que Natsu à flasher, plaisanta Hiroki.

\- Arrête, il est trop jeune, répondit le brun à lunettes.

Takano se tourna alors vers lui, et il se permit de l'observer un peu plus profondément.

\- C'est vrai, interrogea t-il calmement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Justement, il est là pour apprendre, interrompit Irina, voyez vous, il est un peu timide et il n'y a pas grand monde dans notre entourage pour aider. Vous connaîtriez un endroit dans le coin où l'on pourrait trouver ce que l'on cherche ?

\- Hum… Quoi exactement ?

\- Un endroit pour regarder ? Se tâta-t-elle.

Un sourire illumina les dents blanches d'Hiroki.

\- Je connais le lieu parfait…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Jamais de sa vie Nagisa n'avait été dans un bar gay. Alors imaginez, encore moins dans une boîte de nuit gay. Tout petit et dans un coin Nagisa osait à peine bouger. Déjà, il se demandait comment avec son âge, il avait fait pour entrer... Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait que la moitié des jeunes ici, n'avait pas non plus l'âge d'y être et de consommer de l'alcool. Mais il avait quinze ans, pas seize, ni dix-sept ou dix-huit, et encore moins vingt-et-un.

Il ne se rappelait presque plus comment il avait fini ici, à quelle heure Irina, avait commencé à discuter avec ces jeunes américains en plein enterrement de vie de garçon et que du bar à striptease, ils avaient viré à la boîte. Oui, bar a stiptease, car avant la boite de nuit, c'est bel et bien là, qu'il s'était retrouvé. La seule chose dont il se rappelait vraiment entre les corps humides des danseurs - car il avait effacé le reste de sa mémoire, du moins, essayé- était les mots que Irina avait prononcé pour l'apaiser, aidé.

\- Salut…

\- KYYYYA!

Nagisa hurla, la voix l'avait sorti de son monde imaginaire, son esprit qui voyageait venait de retomber sur terre, dans le bruit de la discothèque.

Un hurlement très très… bien trop aiguë glissa dans un honteux passage entre ses lèvres, ces traîtresses. Il observa un jeune décoloré surpris éclater de rire face à sa gêne, rouge tomate.

\- Eh, t'inquiète, je ne mords pas!

\- Je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

Nagisa sauta hors de son trou, et courut entre les danseurs, slalomant pour retrouver sa professeur, se remémorant ses paroles.

\- Regarde, ils n'ont aucune honte dans leur masculinité, leurs courbes. Ils ont confiance en leur corps et le montrent. Karma aussi a confiance, et tu as les mêmes formes. Ces gestes sont peut-être osés, mais il n'y a rien d'humiliant. Ouvre ton esprit à tout ce que ton corps peut accepter, et faire.

Il était impossible de la trouver, les néons bleus éclairaient la pièce de manière trop blafarde pour lui permettre de voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu veux boire avec nous? Demanda un brun un peu trop entreprenant.

\- Euh… Non merci, esquiva Nagisa. Je cherche mon amie blonde, vous ne l'auriez pas vue par hasard ?

\- Tu veux dire le travelo ?

Il lui indiqua un magnifique jeune hom..femme qui dansait à quelque mètre.

\- Euh… Non, bien une fill...femme.

Le groupe de jeune homme se mit à réfléchir avant qu'un petit doigt se pointe sur la piste de danse.

\- Y'en a une là.

Nagisa se retourna, et reconnu brutalement la silhouette à la poitrine proéminente de sa professeur, ses lèvres bougeaient, et le monologue qu'elle avait commencé lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Aucun des hommes ici, ne leur reproche quoi que ce soit. Ils sont fascinés et les admirent. Ils les désirent. Et c'est comme ça que tu vas te sentir lorsque Karma va te toucher. Peu importe qui est l'uke ou le seme, c'est comme ça que tu dois le voir.

Irina s'était tue, et finit son conseil avec un sourire amical puis partit chercher un autre verre.

\- C'est elle ! s'exclama-t-il fou de joie. Merci ! Il offrit un sourire radieux au garçon qui lui avait donné son information, illuminant son visage de lumière un instant avant de rejoindre la piste de danse, laissant ses courtes mèches voler.

\- Waho, si mon copain me souriait comme cela, je le baiserais tous les jours.

\- Mec, t'as pas de copain, le coupa son ami sirotant au bar.

\- Oh, la ferme, c'est bon, pas la peine de frapper là où ça fait mal !

Nagisa se faufila encore une fois entre les différents déhancheurs, et arriva enfin devant sa professeur, visiblement… bourrée…

\- Nagi-Chooou!

\- Bitch-sensei, je dois rentrer…

\- QuqueQUoi ?

\- Je !

\- Non, non, non…

\- Mais…

\- Écoooute Nagisa.

Ils furent soudainement poussés. Et la blinde lança un regard assassin à l'homme qui ne s'excusa même pas.

\- Viens, claqua-t-elle.

Le bruit trop fort, les empêchait de parler.

\- Je !

Le videur placé devant la porte les laissa passer. Et soudain un calme bien plus profond, celui de la nuit, les entoura.

\- Nagi-chooo, on a dit qu'on...glop... devait jouer ce soir…?

\- Mais ma mère va….

Les cheveux blonds d'Irina tombaient emmêlés sur ses épaules, la lanière de sa robe se détachait doucement à force de bouger. D'ailleurs cette dernière était encore plus remonté sur ses cuisses.

Et ses joues rouges ne laissaient aucun doute sur le niveau d'alcool ingurgité.

\- Bitch-sensei….

\- Hey! IRiiiiiannan.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment interrompant Nagisa, alors qu'un des américains sortait en trombe, aussi émêché que la blonde.

\- JOHnY ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Thomas, headin to the next oone! It's Huuuuge! And gorgeous! There is vodka…. Il valdinga….Challenge?... U joinin?

\- Yeaaah!

Nagisa n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire qu'il fut tiré derrière le groupe de gay lurons.

Il soupira d'horreur lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé entre deux danseurs au milieux d'une autre boîte de nuit, cette fois, pour hetero. Une fois de plus, il avait perdu sa prof.

Il la vit alors au bar, étalée, un verre à la main, la femme sanglotait sur le bar.

\- Euh… Bitch-sensei ?

\- IL IL EEEEEST MARRRIÉ ! Elle éclata en sanglot, et attrapa Nagisa pour se moucher dans son col.

\- Bitch-sensei, rougit-il… De quoi parlez-vous ?!

\- KAraaaasuuuuma! Il est...snif.f.. mariéééé

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une sirène retentit brutalement dans le studio, coupant la musique.

Directement, Irina se redressa, reprenant contenance, malgré l'alcool n'ayant absolument pas quitté son organisme.

Des hommes armés, et équipés, infiltrèrent avec force le nightclub. La musique s'arrêta, et arme à la main, les policiers, avec leurs badges caractéristiques, s'exclamèrent :

\- A terre! Tout le monde à terre.

Nagisa sentit brutalement le sol rencontrer son buste.

Au moment où les policiers semblaient avoir enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. (De ce qu'il voyait on aurait dit des sac de farine blanche). Un officier aux cheveux noirs arriva devant Nagisa, et Irina.

\- Vos papi… Mais, vous etes mineur !

\- Je…

\- Atteeendezdez, il est avec moua! On est des membres reespectable du gouv...

\- Que, madame, est-ce vous qui avez emmené ce mineur ici?

\- Naon, mais vous écoutez, nous sommes…

\- Je ne peux laisser un mineur ici, je vais devoir vous amener au poste et prévenir vos parents !

Nagisa devint blanc comme un linge.

\- Non.. attendez.

\- EH vous là ! VOus m'écouuutez! Nous sooommes de ...hic...sérieux représentants duuuu gouv…

Sans faire plus attendre Nagisa, il le prit à l'épaule et le guida vers la sortie…

Irina vit rouge.

\- Irina-sensei ! Stop ! Ne l'étranglez pas.

Au sol, le pauvre policier se débattait vainement sous la poigne serrée d'Irina…

\- Nous sommes membres du gouvernement ! Le secoua-t-elle comme un prunier.

\- Arrêtez-la !

Trois autres policiers se précipitèrent sur elle, pour la menotter.

\- Emmenez ces deux-là, il faut que le chef décide.

\- Membres du gouvernement ! Membres du gouvernement, répétait la blonde.

\- Irina-sensei, taisez-vous s'il vous plaît…

Sans attendre, la police les emmena au commissariat. Les poussant tête première dans la voiture.

La voiture démarra.

\- Je voooous ferai tous virer ! Toooooous !

Elle se débattait.

\- Du . !

Arrivé au commissariat, les policiers durent jouer de coudes et de mains pour guider avec difficulté Irina en salle d'interrogatoire.

\- De quoi est-elle coupable ? interrogea leur supérieur.

\- Agression sur un membre des forces de l'ordre, et bien d'autres, mais monsieur, il chuchota, elle est ukrainienne... et elle parle de gouvernement…

Le sous-entendu, à peine sous-jacent pour un japonais résonna dans l'esprit du vieil homme.

\- Ukrainienne ? s'inquiéta-t-il… que fait-elle au Japon ?

\- Transmettez nos inquiétudes à la sécurité intérieure. Faites attention…

\- Nagi-chou ! appelle hmehmhm… Lâchez-moi bande de pervers !

Après s'être inquiété encore quelque minute comme un bon patriote japonais pour la sécurité de son pays. Le chef de police remarqua enfin la présence de Nagisa qui regardait effaré les policiers emmener sa camarade vers des dédales plus sombres.

\- Ah, oui, contactez ses parents. Il faut que nous nous occupions aussi de ce jeune.

Un jeune policier, s'approcha alors de Nagisa, et plus avec politesse que gentillesse le conduisit un peu sur la droite.

\- Quels sont ton adresse et nom de famille ?

Nagisa n'osa pas parler et se tut. Le policier comprenant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, décida quand même de faire une autre tentative avec un soupir.

\- Aller, cela ne va pas être pire… donne-moi au moins le nom de ton père ?

Une idée germa alors dans la tête de Nagisa.

\- Karasuma Tadaomi.

La nuit de samedi à Dimanche

Karasuma Tadaomi avait toujours aimé la nuit. Qui n'aimait pas ce calme glacial, empli de souffles et de bruissements. C'était toujours un plaisir. Par contre, ce qui était moins agréable, c'était de recevoir un appel sur son portable professionnel à deux heures et demie du matin d'un centre de police quelconque qui vous annonçait que vous deviez venir chercher votre fils.

Karasuma n'avait pas de fils. Du moins, il croyait ne pas en avoir jusqu'à ce que son nom soit donné à ce foutu commissariat. A peine réveillé, il dut décrocher le téléphone. Et en moins de dix minutes, il était en costume dans sa voiture à passer un ou deux appels importants pour faire sortir son idiote de collègue, et apparemment son fils de garde à vue.

Nagisa, un peu mal à l'aise, fut plus que soulagé en voyant finalement apparaître la voiture noire aux vitres teintées de ce professeur en or.

\- Karasuma! Tu es venu mon chéééri!

Le super soldat évita l'étreinte de la blonde, avant de lui envoyer un regard glacé empli de colère.

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme cela, geignit-elle. C'est pas si terrible.

\- Monte dans la voiture Nagisa.

Une fois les deux rentrés, Karasuma démarra sans un mot le plus vite possible, tapant de manière répétitive sur le volant avec ses doigts.

\- Oh, non mais pas la peine de faire la gueule non plus !

\- Ah non ?! Je viens de venir vous chercher dans un commissariat !

\- Eh bah, ça arrive !

\- Est-ce que tu le fais exprès? Quand te comporteras-tu enfin comme une adulte ?! Ils te prenaient pour une espionne russe ! Irina est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! Tu as failli mettre toute notre mission en danger ! Et tu as emmené un élève dans une boîte de nuit ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte !?

\- Rwaa, c'est pas si…

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Irina ! Tu es ici en tant que tueuse à gage ! Si Nagisa n'avait pas été là, tu aurais fini aux mains des unités spéciales…

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Comment peux-tu croire une seconde que j'aurais laissé arriver quoi que ce soit à Nagisa ! Et si ça avait été toi, je serais aussi venue te chercher.

Karasuma, hésita et se tut un instant.

\- Mais à moi, ça ne me serait pas arrivé… Dit-il las, J'aurais évalué toute les raisons du pour et du contre avant de prendre la moindre décision inconsidérée.

\- Ça c'est la meilleure je signale ! Les premiers à les avoir mis en danger c'est le gouvernement en les entraînant dans un combat inutile et dangereux !

\- Mais toi, tu as été sélectionnée pour les guider. C'est ton rôle en tant que prof !

Irina se renferma et bouda.

\- Comment voulais-tu qu'on sache qu'il y avait un trafic de drogue dans cette boîte ?!

Karasuma manqua de s'étouffer.

\- UN QUOI ? Tu as emmené Nagisa dans une boîte avec du trafic de drogue ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il s'était fait droguer ?!

\- N'exagère quand même pas ! Je viens de te dire que je n'aurais jamais laissé cela se produire ! Je veillais sur lui !

\- Je sais ! Mais non, c'est faux.

\- Si, c'est vrai !

\- Je te connais Irina, dit-il plus calme, mais tout aussi tendu. Tu as d'énormes qualités, qui font de toi une associée de talent ! Tu es dévouée, loyale, intelligente, et courageuse ! Tu n'hésiterais pas une seconde pour te mettre entre une balle et nous. Je le sais. Claqua-t-il. Mais, Dieu Irina, apprends à te connaître toi-même, tu te reposes tellement sur ton talent inné et ta chance, oui, Irina ta chance, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour riposter, que tu te penses invincible et que tu fonces tête baissée à chaque fois ! Un jour les choses n'iront pas comme tu le souhaites, pas dans le bon sens. Et ce jour-là ton manque de discernement détruira la vie de quelqu'un ! Et je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai conduit des équipes d'assauts, et perdu des hommes pour ça ! sa voix pleine de colère, se brisa.

Il se tut. Le silence glacial les entourait. Nagisa n'osait pas parler. Seulement le roulement de la voiture, les couleurs, les gyrophares, contrastaient avec le manque total de mouvement ou de réaction à l'intérieur du véhicule.

\- Alors, oui, je sais aussi que tu ne savais pas. Et que tu n'aurais jamais conduit Nagisa là-dedans si tu avais eu le moindre doute. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse que je peux accepter.

Son ton était dur, intransigeant.

Après vingt minutes de route aussi longues que doucereuses, Karasuma finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Nagisa, peux-tu m'indiquer quelle direction je dois prendre ?

\- Oh… euh, à droite, ici.

Karasuma s'exécuta, et Nagisa lui indiqua une ou deux directions en plus. Puis finalement, il finit enfin par s'arrêter en face de la demeure du bleu.

\- Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

Karasuma soupira, et regarda dans le rétroviseur son élève descendre en vitesse, et refermer la porte. Il ouvrit alors sa fenêtre et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Nagisa. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé de ce qu'y s'est passé… Il hésita un instant, et puis rajouta. Pardonne moi d'avoir crié, tu n'avais pas à subir ça.

\- Non, ça va… murmura l'adolescent.

\- Il est tard maintenant, alors va te reposer.

\- Merci Sensei.

Il hésita un instant puis finalement rajouta d'une toute petite voix.

\- Vous savez… elle m'a vraiment aidé. Je me sentais vraiment pas bien, et elle ne m'a pas abandonné.

Karasuma laissa un instant tomber son masque de colère. Libérant la tension, il hocha la tête doucement. Il sembla douter un instant, mais se laissa vite conquérir.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, merci Nagisa.

La conversation s'était passée en un murmure. Même la jeune femme assise sur le siège passager n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

\- Passe une bonne nuit Nagisa.

Il hocha la tête, et fit un rapide signe de la main à l'adulte.

Un soupir aux lèvres, Nagisa ferma la porte puis disparut jusqu'à son pavillon. Karasuma soupira puis avançant légèrement la voiture, tourna sa tête du côté de sa collègue.

\- Où dois-je te…

Une fine exhalation sortit des lèvres d'Irina. La tête appuyée contre le dossier du fauteuil laissait ses cheveux blonds délicatement ondulés sur son visage endormi. Elle avait attendu, elle avait tenu. Mais une fois que la porte avait claqué, elle s'était laissée sombrer. Karasuma fut légèrement surpris. Il hésita un instant puis finalement renonça à la réveiller. Les mots de Nagisa lui revinrent. Évidemment qu'elle l'avait aidé. Et probablement que ni lui ou Koro n'auraient pu aider le jeune homosexuel, personne d'autre qu'elle. Honnêtement, une tueuse à gage qui laissait sa garde retomber devant ses élèves… Quelle professeur compliquée. Il sourit, il avait été trop dur, il allait s'excuser. Comment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui restait toujours positif et faisait de son mieux ? Elle avait des défauts, mais quel hypocrite serait-il s'il n'analysait pas les siens en premier ?

Prenant son volant en main il lui jeta un regard délicat, et doucement, il se mit à rouler, s'éloignant de la maison de Nagisa.

* * *

 **Références:**

Évidemment, aussi réaliste que des ecchis*(1)= C'est un synonyme de hentai, l'un voulant dire pervers, l'autre obscène.

Carte d'identité - ( _Il me semble que Irina a 19 ans dans le manga… Mouahaha! C'est un FAKE ID!_ )

Pornu russe - ( _Ce n'est qu'une expression, l'auteur ne connaît pas de porno Russe, elle utilise son imagination, c'est bien suffisant, et bref, l'auteur s'égare ._ )

Les nekos*(2) - Synonyme de uke (victime/soumis dans la relation)

Ni-chome *(Littéralement 'second district', Quartier gay de Tokyo, se trouvant à shibuya. Vu que l'action de la fic ne se passe pas à Tokyo, enfin peut-être, mais je ne me rappelle plus où se situe le manga, Irina ne réfère pas littéralement au Ni-chome, elle utilise l'expression comme une image, dans le sens "Prépare toi à affronter le monde homosexuel", ou en autre sens, "à affronter les quartiers gay")

Goliath*(5)- Un monsieur grand et fort, mais pas dangereux pour un sou XD.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **Ce n'est malheureusement qu'un chapitre de transition, le** _ **good**_ _**stuff**_ **se retrouve dans la seconde partie XD.** **Quant au bonus promi, ça a été le vrai problème. Je comptais originellement publier un bonus. Mais cela c'est transformé en paris, puis en un chapitre stupide et déplacé bien plus long que la fic originale.**

 **Le pire est que je suis incapable de le finir… alors s'il sort un jour, je l'intercalerai discrètement entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant. Mais honnêtement, il est si long et apporte si peu à l'histoire, que bref…**

 **Il y a aussi eu les grandes vacances.**

 **Puis, j'ai eu extrêmement de mal avec mes betas qui malheureusement était aussi prises que moi. Finalement je veux dire merci d'avoir lu malgré tout, j'espère juste que vous passez du bon temps a lire, sans être de la grande littérature, les fictions sont censés faire sourire! XD**

 **Have a nice day, les gens!**


	6. Bonus 3

**Salut les lutins! Voici un cours bonus pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noel et faire patienter en attendant la suite :)**

* * *

 **Bonus 3**

Karasuma soupira. Il aurait préférer se passer de cette situation. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de se mettre dans ce pétrin? Il ne voulait pas que ces deux là se rencontre, et pourtant...

\- Heeein?

Un cri resonna sur sa droite, alors que Irina, sa tueuse de collègue, pénétrait la maison, "Qu'est-ce qui…" murmura-t-elle scotche de surprise.

\- _Papa…_ coupa gémissante, une petite voix sur sa gauche collé à sa jambe, son petit corp fin caché derrière lui. C'est qui la méchante moche femme blonde ?!

\- Que… Comment ça MOCHE? Percuta l'Eurasienne. Karasuma! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire, c'est qui cette gamine, qui t'appelle…

Un air dégoûté. Triste, blessé.

Des émotions si visible et meurtrit passèrent sur le visage parfaitement maquillé de la définitivement trahi jeune femme. Ses lèvres frémissantes, formèrent, tordues les syllabes tant exécrées:

' _Pa...Pa?_ '

Des mots faussements mielleux mais surtout amers dans la bouche de l'éprise rejeter.

\- C'est un jeu pédophile ? Rajouta-t-elle un espoir dans la voix.

Ça valait presque mieux que…

\- Irina! Surveille ton langage, claqua le représentant de l'ordre. Je te présente ma fille, Marina-Chan…

\- Que… que..

Le monde s'écroula autour de l'Ukrainienne... Qui s'enfonça dans un gouffre des méandres de l'enfer sur terre.

\- Ta... Fille ? Répéta-t-elle les mots ayant du mal à se former dans sa gorge.

\- Oui…

Les yeux clairs de la blonde, croisèrent ceux noire de la petite fillette brune qui l'observait les sourcils arqués, les joues gonflées et les mains serrées sur le costume de son "Papa".

\- Je…

 _L'horreur_ était ici, sous les formes porcelaines d'une enfant.

\- Je…

Deux petites larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Irina, alors qu'elle réalisait tout juste tout ce que cela signifiait.

\- Irina, murmura Karasuma atteint, ne pleure pas…

Un silence se fit, avant que redevenu impassible, Karasuma se permette d'ajouter :

\- Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de te présenter Pierru-kun, mon fils !

\- Quoi ?

Une pierre s'écrasa dans la poitrine de la jeune dame, alors que ces lèvres se détachaient sous la surprise.

\- Eh Salut les vieux ! S'exclama un garçonnet, entrant brutalement par la porte de l'entrée. Waoh ! Quelle est moche !

\- QUI TRAITE-TU DE MOCHE SAL MORVEUX ?!

Autre rosserie aurait put être échangé, mais une troisième voix sortit de nul part surprenant Irina.

\- Oh... Quels hurlements, gémit la nouvelle venue, avant de se retourner devant son air choqué, vers Karasuma . _Papa,_ je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux travailler avec ce thon _?_

\- Attends ! D'où elle sort celle-là ?! Réalisa Irina en voyant apparaître cette pré-adolescente en plus.

Karasuma avait donc 3 enfants ?

\- Comment ça trois enfants ? La coupa une voix venant du sol, "Il y a moi aussi !"

"Et moi !" Rajouta un autre…

\- Et puis, moi !

Irina ne savait plus où tourner de la tête, alors que six portraits crachés de Karasuma la regardaient d'un air intrigués.

\- Mais Karasuma chuchota-t-elle d'une voix misérable…. Qui est donc… La mère de ces…?

Un regard d'une profonde tristesse passa dans les yeux de Karasuma alors que de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

\- Irina… Comment peux-tu… _Être aussi cruelle_ …?

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors qu'ils seraient ses mains sur son cœur…

\- On t'a pourtant invité à notre mariage… _Koro-sensei, et moi._

…..

….

… Hein…?

Deux tentacules vinrent enlacer la taille du pauvre brun dont les sentiments venaient d'être piétinés. Alors que les marmots devenaient soudain plus…jaunes?

\- Mamama… Irina, quelle cruauté, oublier notre mariage ? Rajouta le poulpe. Et dire qu'on t'avait fait demoiselle d'honneur… Bon pour te rattraper si tu veux, on veut bien te nommer marraine de notre nouveau bébé ! Un landau apparu dans les bras de Karasuma, qui le regardait remplit d'amour.

\- On va enfin pouvoir aller en lune de miel ! S'exclama-t-il plein de joie.

\- Tu t'en occupes pas vrai Irina ?

\- Oh oui mon amour, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Hawaï en vitesse 20 march!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas la seule chose que tu verras à vitesse 20 march, susurra le jaune.

\- En même temps, les lecteurs en droit de se demander comment on a fait 7 enfants avant même la lune de miel !

\- Tu en veux d'autres.

\- Oh… Oui !

\- Bon bah ! Au revoir Irina, occupe-toi bien de notre progéniture !

*Flies away…

Irina se redressa d'un coup, plus réveillé que jamais, les draps trempés de sueur tout autour d'elle des tremblements incontrôlable, tout le corps.

Jamais, plus jamais, si c'était pour faire de tel cauchemar, elle ne boirait plus jamais autant d'absinthe avant d'aller se coucher. Elle inspira, et puis son regard se posa sur ses escarpins jaunes étendu sur le sol non-rangé de son dressing. Un frisson la parcourut. Et, c'était décidé, Elle supprimerait définitivement la couleur jaune de son appartement.

Vivement qu'il crève le poulpe !

* * *

 **A la prochaine! XD J'espère que cela vous a plût!** \- Lou-chan

Et je tiens juste a préciser, merci, encore une fois, vos reviews me font tellement plaisir, je n'ai jamais été bonne pour y répondre, mais c'est à chaque fois elles qui me remettent dans le droit chemin de ce que j'aime, Ecrire! Merci!


	7. Partie 3

**Hello mes hiboux, (Cette intro empire à chaque foi). Chapitre 8. Merci à ma bêta : Emisu, et a toutes celles qui écrivent une petite, une grande, ou un soupçon de review. Je ne répond pas tout le temps (Jamais en fait, une honte) mais c'est parce que je meurs à chaque fois que j'en lis une, nulle comme excuse, je sais, je sais, vous me provoquer des crises cardiaques de bonheur, pour me ressusciter ensuite. Assassinez moi a coup de review s'il vous plait! .**

 **Bref, je pourrais parler pendant des heures, mais je me contenterais de faire ca au dernier chapitre XD**

 **Sur ce, Enjoy**

 _ **PS- WARNING - Avec ce chapitre, on entre finalement sur un raiting T. Ame sensible s'abstenir.**_

* * *

 **Dimanche matin**

Ce fut une pierre lancée sur la vitre de sa chambre qui réveilla brutalement Nagisa le lendemain matin. Il cria presque de peur en tombant de son lit, avant de venir irrémédiablement vérifier l'état de sa vitre. En bas, une dame en robe bleue, lunette de soleil et chapeau de marque sur la tête, mouvait frénétiquement son pied de colère contre le sol.

\- Bitch-sensei? S'étonna Nagisa les yeux écarquillés.

Sans attendre, il descendit le plus rapidement les escaliers pour la rejoindre à l'extérieur. Se faisant le plus discret possible devant la chambre de sa mère.

\- Bitch-sensei, qu'est-ce que?

\- Tu as oublié ça dans le bar ! Claqua-t-elle en lui tendant un sac en plastique.

Le bleu pâlit et attrapa le sac pour le cacher derrière son dos. Comment aurait-il fait si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé et s'était mis en tête de lui rendre ses nouveaux jouets ?

\- Merci, murmura le jeune bleu, rouge.

Se triturant les mains, il commença à plier le sac dans son dos, et le glissa discrètement sous son aisselle.

\- Ça s'est bien passé hier avec Karasuma-sensei?, interrogea t-il plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Avec le regard assassin que Bitch-sensei lui envoya sans le vouloir il déduit que non. Pourtant, c'est avec une ou deux rougeurs qu'elle s'exclama brutalement.

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question !?

Nagisa, soudainement agressé, recula de deux pas.

\- Pour rien.

Irina se re calmant croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira.

\- Je rentre chez moi, amuses-toi !

Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main, et disparut un peu plus loin dans un taxi bleu marine qui l'attendait. Nagisa lui rendit son au revoir et discrètement remonta dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur sa mère, si jamais elle voyait ce qu'il transportait, il vivrait un enfer. Avec prudence, il revint se cacher dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il était petit, il se battait pour ne pas ressembler à une fille. Et le voilà maintenant, ramenant des sex-toys à la maison certainement pas orienté 'hétéro-macho sexuel' à la maison. Il soupira et essaya de les cacher avec les revues et mangas yaoisque qu'il avait amassés deux jours plus tôt. Cela ne passait pas sous son lit et il ne connaissait aucune autre cachette dans sa chambre où sa mère ne risquait pas de fouiller. Hésitant, il les posa finalement sur son matelas. Il devait trouver autre chose.

En attendant, il regarda d'un œil torve son pyjama, et finit par le renifler. Une vieille odeur de sueur et d'alcool l'imbibait. La veille, il avait été trop fatigué pour y faire attention. Mais maintenant sa chambre empestait légèrement. Il vérifia ses vêtements usés par la soirée intense qu'il avait vécu. Le problème avec l'alcool, c'est que ça s'infiltrait partout. Et sur les tenues renifler, c'était encore plus marqué. Il serra les dents, il fallait qu'il les lave. D'un geste rapide, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer, il attrapa rapidement un sac à linge, vida son contenu sur son lit et le re-remplit de ce qu'il portait la veille.

Le tout bien enfourné dans le sac rose, il attrapa une nouvelle tenue, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bains de style japonaise de sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte à clé, et sans attendre défit ses couettes qu'il n'avait pas défaites la veille, posant les élastiques sur le comptoir pour libérer ses cheveux.

Nagisa attrapa sa brosse et essaya rapidement de se les démêler. Coiffant à grands coups brusques les noeux formés. Il tirait si fort qu'il en avait mal. Ignorant la douleur, il continua de brosser, arrachant de grosses touffes à chaque passage de la brosse. Il finit par s'arrêter et se regarder dans la glace. Qu'est-ce que penserait Karma en le voyant avec des cheveux aussi longs ? Il était persuadé que son copain ne l'avait jamais vu avec les cheveux détachés. Du moins pas vu depuis au moins très longtemps. Se moquerait-il de sa féminité ? Il serra les dents, il avait hâte de grandir et que sa pilosité augmente avec l'âge. Il avait aussi hâte de gagner en muscle et en largeur de torse. Est-ce que Karma l'aimerait toujours plus âgé ? Quand il aurait de la barbe et des poils aux jambes ? Il secoua la tête et s'ordonna d'arrêter de penser. En une enjambée, il eut rejoint la douche et la bassine d'eau dont il se servirait pour se nettoyer. Il s'assit sur le tabouret de bois, et avec une serviette et du savon commença à se frotter. Comme la plupart des salles de bains de style japonais, les pommeaux de douche était très bas, et la toilette se faisait assis. Il n'y avait donc aucune séparation entre le reste de la salle de bain et la douche, seulement de vague ponton de bois auxquelles on pouvait apposer une serviette. C'était plutôt spacieux, surement due aux manques de baignoires.

Une fois ses cheveux savonnés, il vint chercher le grand sac de linge sale qu'il ouvrit sans hésitation sur le sol humide de la salle de bains. Tout vint s'étaler sur le sol. Ce que Nagisa n'avait pas prevu fut le gros 'pong', qui retentit tel crissement funèbre, alors que quelque chose de dur frappait sans vergogne le carrelage. Il sursauta, persuadé d'avoir oublié de vider ses poches. Puis il se pencha et chercha frénétiquement entre les vêtements ce qui avait pu se casser. Il s'arrêta soudain, ouvrit la bouche avant de rougir.

Heureusement, ce qui avait provoqué le bruit n'était pas cassé.

Sous son pantalon, Nagisa ne découvrit rien d'autre que le sac en plastique contenant les sex-toys acheter la veille. Il avait dû accidentellement les fourrer dans le linge avec les vêtements en vrac posés sur son lit. Mal à l'aise, il soupira et attrapa le sac du bout des doigts. Maintenant qu'il avait touché le sol trempé, le plastique était humide et savonneux et suintait légèrement. Une texture qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Il le secoua un peu, et vint adosser le sac contre le mur le plus sec de la salle. Ceci fait, il revint bien vite au paquet de vêtements, et entreprit de bien les frotter pour chasser l'odeur. Ensuite, il se lava encore une fois. Appréciant l'eau chaude qui parcourait son corps, il leva la tête et ferma les yeux, laissant les gouttes tomber sur son visage, son cou, sa nuque. Il orienta sa tête dans différentes directions sous l'eau ; puis il ouvrit les yeux. Le sac était là, accoudé contre le mur dans son angle de vu.

Il regarda le sac.

Il l'observa les yeux dans le vague, et puis doucement se retourna vers la gauche et se secoua la tête.

\- Non mais ca va pas, murmura-t-il.

Chassant une ou deux idées qui germaient dans son esprit. Recalant son attention sur la douche, il continua de se laver. Les secondes passèrent, les yeux fermés, il sentait juste l'eau sur son corps.

Il était relaxé.

Une et deux, un de ses yeux s'ouvrit, puis l'autre. Il rougit légèrement et regarda le sac.

Non, il n'allait pas le faire…

Mais Nagisa était curieux.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses gestes, il se leva en tremblotant et s'approcha du sac. Plus rouge que d'habitude, et honteux, il attrapa la hanse délicatement et l'ouvrit comme on ouvrait une crypte.

Il avait bien vu dans les mangas comment ça marchait.

Empli de curiosité, il fit passer sa main à l'intérieur et frissonna, il en ressortit le premier des godes.

Il le regarda.

Rougit.

Le remit dans le sac, et revint prestement vers la douche pour s'asperger le visage.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Nagisa laissa encore l'eau chaude lui monter à la tête. Et… Si actuellement, c'était une bonne idée... pour s'entraîner bien entendu? Il arrêta de penser, et s'auto-gifla mentalement. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, d'envisager des choses aussi obscènes.

Il hésita.

En même temps, il ne les avait pas achetés pour simplement décorer…

Il se rinça la tête une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que Karma lui en voudrait ? Après tout, il n'était pas _obligé_ de savoir, personne ne saurait. La phrase de Yasuhiro revint à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment les autres qu'il avait besoin de convaincre, mais lui.

En avait-il le courage ? Il regarda le sac.

Et lui, à lui-même, s'en voudrait-il ?

Incertain, et encore une fois, honteux, il se leva doucement et se laissa tenter. Il s'approcha du sac, et empoigna sans regarder le plus fin des godes michet.

"Ça glisserait comme un couteau dans du beurre" avait affirmé le vendeur. C'était un petit modèle.

Il rougit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Sa peau était rose, mais ce n'était pas dû à la chaleur de l'eau. Il regarda l'objet et déglutit. Il s'était déjà masturbé plus d'une fois, et ces derniers temps, souvent en pensant à Karma. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler de sa chaleur contre son corps, de ses lèvres, de son goût.

Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé plus.

Est-ce que de son côté, Karma s'imaginait en lui lorsqu'il se laissait aller ?

Il frissonna.

Il regarda ce qu'il avait dans la main, Karma en avait une lui aussi, et surement une plus grosse. S'il se basait sur son apparence, il la voyait aussi fine, mais plus longue, ou alors… Il stoppa ses rêveries, et lâcha brutalement le gode, se surprenant lui-même de telles inepties.

Il se frotta les yeux et se les cacha. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour penser à ces choses-là, si gênantes dès le matin. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il se sentait dégoûté, un peu.

Ses pensées se stoppèrent. Il faisait exactement l'inverse de ce qu'on avait essayé de lui enseigner. Il agissait comme une prude, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour des futilités. Il re-observa le gode, et le toucha du bout des doigts, au début pour l'attraper avant de s'arrêter. En avait-il vraiment besoin ? Il regarda son propre entrejambe, et hésita.

Il aimait vraiment Karma, et pour lui, il s'était promis de se salir les mains, peut-être devait-il surmonter cette première étape s'il voulait réussir à se déshabiller devant lui?

Flageolant, il reprit l'accessoire dans ses mains.

Il avait honte, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. S'il aimait vraiment Karma, avait-il réellement besoin de quelque chose comme cela pour surpasser ses malaises? Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme lui avait proposé Yasuhiro-San, et se laisser aller ? Il posa le gode michet sur le sol.

Et se laissant guider par son esprit transit de question, ses mains se placèrent naturellement autour de son membre. Il était à peine un chouia plus épais que le gode. Il fit le vide à l'intérieur, ravalant la culpabilité, commença à caresser doucement la hampe, de petits mouvements. Son pouce se plaça naturellement sur le prépuce. Il caressa, sans pour autant forcer, et il imagina. Comme d'habitudes, l'odeur de Karma emplit ses narines, il mordit ses lèvres, imaginant la langue et les dents de son copain à la place. Son corps eut un frisson, il avait froid, manquant la chaleur brûlante de son ami. Le sang commença à affluer. Nagisa gémit, il avait lu, et tellement parlé du sujet pendant ces deux jours que finalement imaginer l'étape suivante fut plus facile. Il l'imagina nu.

L'image floue ne se stabilisait pas.

Son esprit sautait entre ce qu'il voyait, la salle de bains, le visage, le torse de Karma. Plus, plus bas, le gode michet devant lui. Un bruit sortit de ses lèvres, une plainte. L'eau qui refroidissait, coulait le long de son dos, et sur le sol, gouttant. Un contraste de chaleur qui n'augmentait que les palpitations de son cœur. Il imagina les mains de Karma le rejoindre et l'aider à finir. Il imagina un instant sa bouche, qui mordait alors qu'il se pinçait le prépuce. Il ferma les yeux, et imagina le rouquin le toucher, se mélanger à lui. Touché de ses doigts, son corps, ses fesses, il l'imagina un court instant en lui, une pensée bien irréaliste avant de finalement se lâcher. Sa respiration redevint normale, et un instant, il ne savait plus trop où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux toujours embrumés, il fixa le jouet sans pour autant le voir. Dans deux jours, il aurait cela en lui, il le sentirait, et ce sera Karma. Son esprit lâcha prise encore un moment, alors qu'il entendait la respiration de son compagnon à son oreille, se mêler à la sienne, sentir comme la sienne, se mouvoir à la sienne. Sa main ne quittait pas son pénis. Il était si bien et détendu. Une de ses mains glissa dans le bas de son dos. Et vint se placer plus bas.

Sans appréhension, il se mit à lentement caresser. C'était doux, étranger et doux. Détendu et lavé, il se sentait s'ouvrir et se refermer tel un battement de cœur. Il imaginait l'ouverture, et y rentra un doigt. Il eut un sursaut et un hoquet de surprise se surprenant lui-même. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, c'était bizarre. Il retira le bout de doigt entré, avant d'inspirer un coup et de doucement continuer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait finit à genoux penché en avant. Son index, continua de glisser à l'intérieur, sans profondeur, restant presque en surface. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans cette action. La majorité de son plaisir venait toujours de son pénis. Mais étrangement et heureusement, la légère intrusion ne le gênait pas. Ce n'était certes pas le meilleur, mais en concentrant ses sens sur l'avant de son bassin, il ne détestait pas. Il pencha un peu plus sa tête en avant pour se laisser plus de place, et laisser le doigt titiller cette partie-ci. Cela le faisait se sentir étranger à son propre corps. Quelques secondes plus tard sa main quitta cette entrée et il la regarda, les yeux voilés de sentiments étranges, autant coupable que détendu.

Ce dimanche soir-là, Nagisa passa la journée et se coucha comme un automate. Il se sentait prêt, plus libre, mais aussi terriblement mal à l'aise. Et il hésitait, ignorant s'il devait avoir honte ou non. Il remua plusieurs fois dans son lit. Et ce fut après maintes questions que finalement il trouva le sommeil.

* * *

 **Lundi**

Karma se réveilla particulièrement excité ce matin-là (Allant contre toutes les lois éthiques: Les collégiens ne peuvent pas être exciter le lundi matin, c'est criminel!) . À croire que dans son lit et sa chambre noire tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Conscient de chaque mouvement, de chaque bruit, chaque bouffée d'air pénétrant ses poumons, et de chacune de ses pensées. Il trépignait de l'intérieur, et pourtant à l'extérieur ses mouvements un peu brusques pouvaient paraître presque lents.

Il s'habilla comme au ralenti, de manière à sentir chaque centimètre de vêtement sur sa peau. Sa chemise, son pantalon, sa veste, ses talonnettes. Il était si impatient, et cela, depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis leur promesse, il s'était promis de ne pas le pousser, mais depuis que Nagisa avait engagé le contact ce vendredi ses espoirs avaient doublé. Il avait été persuadé que Nagisa essaierait de se dérober, mais maintenant si proche du moment X, il savait que c'était presque gagné. Si Nagisa ne voulait vraiment pas, il lui aurait dit. Ce qui signifiait que malgré sa pudeur, il le voulait un peu malgré tout.

Bref, il n'était pas non plus ignorant, il se doutait que Nagisa devait cogiter à mort. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs avait son excitation mêlée à un certain stress. Pourtant, il savait que cela ne pouvait que se passer bien. ils étaient eux deux, et il avait confiance en leur relation. Bon, aussi, il devait l'avouer, il avait vraiment envie de lui faire l'amour. Sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, se sentir serré en lui.

Il sourit torve, presque sadiquement, il voulait le faire trembler de plaisir.

Il en avait assez des baisers qui ne menaient à rien, il préférait les choses tangibles et réelles. Et sentir la peau humide de Nagisa contre la sienne en était une.

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois semaines qu'il y pensait, se renseignant de temps en temps par-ci, par-là. Il avait eu plusieurs fois des doutes et des questions, et n'était toujours pas sûr de la meilleure manière sur comment procéder, mais au fond, il se sentait prêt

Il devait avouer que tous ces pensées l'avaient traversé. Le fait d'être jugé, d'être un mauvais amant, que tout simplement ça ne marche pas du côté physique...

Et puis, tous ces doutes s'étaient doucement dissipés avec la persuasion qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal, et que dans tous les cas, il fallait bien essayer à un moment ou un autre pour y arriver.

En fait, maintenant sa seule peur était que Nagisa n'était pas prêt, là par contre il risquait de courir à la catastrophe. Son petit ami pourrait détester l'expérience et au final se bloquer.

Il ne comptait pas spécialement être au-dessus, mais c'était le rôle dans lequel Nagisa et lui s'était glissé au début de leur relation. Dans le script social* indirect qu'ils avaient écrit, c'était à lui de prendre le lead, et de guider. En échange, cela donnait à Nagisa un rôle de passif qui lui allait mieux niveau personnalité, mais aussi, plus dur à porter et à gérer. Si Nagisa prenait un jour plus confiance, alors peut-être que ce jour là, il devrait intervertir leurs rôles, et Karma aurait à dealer avec ce dur job qu'il n'avait pas encore envisagé.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le moment.

Et si jamais Nagisa refusait. Cela lui faisait peur. Cela ne risquerait-il pas de détruire leurs relations ? Il trembla des mains en re-attachant le premier bouton de sa chemise.

N'est-ce pas son rôle de petit-ami de dire 'je t'attends quoi qu'il m'en coûte' à Nagisa ? En se dépêchant comme cela, ne risquait-il pas de tout compromettre ? S'il avait été seul, ses envies et son côté sadique l'auraient sans doute conduit à suivre son instinct. Mais il n'était pas seul, et malheureusement pour lui, le bien être de Nagisa avait plus de valeur que son propre plaisir.

Son regard devant la glace de l'entrée, il se promit une nouvelle fois que quoiqu'il se passe, il l'accepterait et ferait avec. Une fois la promesse faite, plus serein, Karma prit la direction de l'école, plus calme qu'il ne l'était le matin même.

Il se dirigea vers le bois, où il rencontrait habituellement Nagisa. À peine le vit-il qu'un sourire de pur bonheur perla à ses lèvres. Et en moins d'une seconde tous ses doutes disparurent, en fait ils n'avaient jamais existés. C'était si rare de le voir arriver le premier. Les cheveux en bataille, toujours attachés, il semblait extrêmement pensif, et se triturait les doigts ne le voyant pas se rapprocher. Karma ne put alors réprimander une folle envie de le torturer, ou du moins le narguer. Il se retint de justesse, se rappelant sa promesse.

Un autre jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour, sourit-il gentiment. Nagisa sembla sursauter, et rougit de manière suspecte avant de lui rendre son salut. Il était vraiment trop mignon, à croquer. Karma l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres, s'arrêtant un instant pour glisser la langue. Nagisa, lui, répondit au baiser. Son copain était tellement extraverti et aguicheur dans ses baisers, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit si réticent à propos du sexe ?! Ils pouvaient s'embrasser à en faire rougir le marquis de Sade* et pourtant dès qu'il glissait les mots 'faire l'amour', il se crispait d'un coup et bégayait ' _impossible'_ en hurlant.

Il détacha leurs lèvres et lui attrapa la main avec un sourire. Au moins de ce côté-là, il ne risquait rien, Nagisa ne repoussait jamais son toucher. D'une certaine manière, c'était encore plus terrible, car la tentation de faire plus en grandissait encore plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Il serra la main entre ses doigts et tous deux continuèrent leur route.

Le froid pénétrait doucement leurs habits.

\- Nagisa, lança finalement Karma.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Non, rien oublis.

Nagisa l'observa étonné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Karma après quelques minutes voyant que sa demi-question rendait son copain un peu maussade, et voyant qu'il s'interrogeait à demi-mot, finit par lâcher regrettant presque ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu sais que je ne te forcerais pas.

Nagisa le regarda surpris, et Karma réagit dans l'autre sens au quart de tour.

\- _Nan_ , oubli ! répliqua-t-il encore.

Quel idiot il était! il lui donnait une échappatoire! Fallait surtout pas, il la voulait sa nuit de sex!

Qui donnait à son copain une chance de s'enfuir lorsqu'il pouvait enfin lui faire l'amour ? Hein? HEIN! stupide, stupide, stupide!

Il avança un peu plus vite avant d'aussitôt ralentir.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était une option qu'il devait lui laisser.

La chance pour lui de dire non, sans risquer de briser ce qu'ils avaient construit. Il allait reprendre la parole quand il fut interrompu par Nagisa.

\- Je veux le faire, tu sais.

Karma s'arrêta et le regarda. Nagisa avait les joues si roses, et en même temps, sa voix paraissait si sûre de lui. Son regard ne semblait pas réussir à s'accrocher au sien.

\- Je veux dire, je veux le faire avec toi…

Karma sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui, il sauta presque sur Nagisa, mais se retint de justesse, se contentant de lui caresser la joue. Puis finalement, il le serra dans ses bras. Tant pis s'il lui faisait peur, Nagisa n'avait pas intérêt à reculer maintenant.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il... Il fit une pause, et reprit, Shiota, je te veux vraiment.

Il soupira, son odeur, sa chaleur, il le sentait rougir sur son épaule. Nagisa tremblait même un peu.

\- Je veux te déshabiller… Nagisa, tu veux bien que je te touche? Chuchota-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Mai-Maintenant? Les yeux écarquillés, la voix du bleu vira vers les aiguës.

\- S'il te plaît, murmura Karma. Sa main rapide descendit jusqu'à son pantalon et fit claquer sa braguette.

\- Attends ! Cria Nagisa prit de panique. Pas maintenant !

Il se mit à gesticuler lascivement dans les bras de Karma le repoussant.

\- Nagisa, gémit Karma, le regard d'un chien battu.

Nagisa rougit encore et remit sa braguette d'un coup sec.

\- Non! claqua-t-il passablement irrité, avant de, sans hésitation, quitter l'étreinte de son petit ami et partir à grands pas en direction de l'école.

Un soupir quitta alors les lèvres du rouge, cette journée serait longue.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'adresser la parole de la matinée. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Karma. D'un regard externe, on les croyait revenus quelques mois plus tôt lors de leur dispute. Pourtant aucun des deux n'était réellement en colère. Nagisa évitait juste Karma comme la peste. Et ce dernier en était plus qu'énervé. Il ne le prenait quand même pas pour un animal empli d'une envie bestial de le déflorer au centre de la classe. Il n'était pas stupide ! Il attendrait au moins que la classe se vide pour l'attaquer. Il grimaça et se tordit les mains. La matinée passa. Il l'observait de loin, discutant avec Kaede, souriant encore et encore. Il en était presque jaloux. Une fois qu'ils l'auraient fait, il aurait un réel point d'avance par rapport à la jeune fille. Les yeux de Nagisa emplis de plaisir, ses joues les plus rouges. Ces choses seront à lui.

Rien qu'à lui.

* * *

 **Lundi soir**

\- Karma-Kun

La journée était presque finie, et il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures de cours. Karma se retourna vers Muratsu, qui l'abordait un peu mal à l'aise, mais directe.

\- Hum?

\- Bitch-sensei veut te voir.

Le cure-dent que Karma mâchouillait depuis plusieurs heures craqua dans sa bouche; écrasé par sa mâchoire. Il haussa un sourcil suspicieux pas sûr d'apprécier cette demande.

Muratsu en sursauta, un peu apeuré.

\- Bon… euh.. Je vais y aller…. il lui fit signe de la main et s'éloigna.

Karma hésita un instant à rejoindre la blonde, il fit finalement tomber le cure-dent par terre, qu'il écrasa d'un coup de pied, comme un fumeur habitué le ferait de sa cigarette.

Il se dirigea vers la salle des profs où la tueuse attendait. Cette dernière dans sa robe rouge séchait son vernis à ongles.

\- Ah Karma! lança-t-elle à son arrivée.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Argumenta-il un sourire mielleux presque sarcastique sur les lèvres.

Elle ignora son ton particulièrement déplacé, et ne lui accorda qu'un regard rapide.

\- Nagisa-kun, commença-t-elle.

Karma fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle souffla sur son vernis, et attentive à ne pas l'abîmer, elle sortit un sachet couvert d'un logo pharmaceutique.

\- C'est pour vous !

Karma haussa les sourcils et attrapa le paquet en question.

À l'intérieur, il y avait de la crème contre les courbatures et les muscles en général et un papier couvert d'une adresse ainsi que de deux numéros. Anticipant ses questions Irina repris la parole.

\- C'est mon numéro, accompagné de celui d'un docteur de confiance ainsi que son adresse. Il peut intervenir en cas d'urgence.

Karma s'apprêta à prendre la parole, dubitatif, mais Irina le devança une seconde fois.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux certainement pas que l'on se mêle encore une fois de tes affaires avec Nagisa, mais je me sentais obligée.

\- J'aurais dû me douter vendredi que vous étiez au courant.

Un peu amer, il replaça les papiers et crème dans la boîte.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, je n'en ai pas parlé à Nagisa-kun, il est déjà bien trop stressé. Même en y travaillant ensemble, et il fait de son mieux. Mais toi, je veux que tu m'écoutes. Elle le regarda bien dans les yeux, lui indiquant qu'elle parlerait qu'il le veuille ou non. Je ne te ferais pas une leçon du genre le sexe, c'est mal ou quoi que ce soit, avec le poulpe, vous en avez déjà eu assez pour les cinq prochaines années. Elle posa sa voix.

\- On m'a souvent dit, que tout ce qui venait avant le 'mais' ne comptait pas vraiment.

\- Mais, je tiens malgré tout à te parler. Honnêtement, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal, dans 85,6 %* des cas, avec une préparation tout ira pour le mieux, vous n'êtes certainement pas les premiers à être passés par là, et des centaines de personnes l'ont fait avant vous sans rencontrer le moindre ennui. Elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois, un peu menaçante et ajouta en aparté. "Évidemment, je parle avec préparation, que tu ne vas certainement pas oublier"

Ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Karma, qui se sentait pris pour un demeuré.

\- Préparation...hum, jamais entendu parler ? Nagisa vous a dit qu'on préférait commencer par les positions bizarres aussi, Ironisa-t-il.

Irina ignora sa mauvaise foi et continua.

\- Là où je veux en venir, c'est que pour un couple gay, en particulier des jeunes adolescents c'est plus compliqués, et je ne parle pas que physiquement. On dit que généralement que quelqu'un est assez mature pour avoir du sexe quand il se sent prêt pour en parler avec ses parents.

Elle stoppa encore une fois Karma avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Comme si vous l'aviez fait, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- J'entends, claqua-t-elle. Evidemment les jeunes n'attendent pas, mais malgré tout, quand un jeune à l'âge de parler contraception avec ses parents, ou du fait d'avoir un copain, dans un accord tacite, cela signifie qu'il est généralement assez mature pour une relation sexuelle. Pour les couples gays, c'est différent. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même à 35 ans, certains gays n'arriveront jamais à aborder le sujet. Et surtout en tant qu'adolescents, ils ne pourront pas se reposer sur leurs parents, comme un couple hétéro pourrait le faire en cas de problème.

Karma, si jamais, je dis bien si jamais il y avait un problème, il y a sur ce bout de papier le numéro d'une clinique d'un docteur que je connais, et qui travail de nuit, il m'en doit une alors la course sera gratuite, et si c'est votre souhait, il ne préviendra ni parent, ni personne. Ça évitera qu'un accident entraîne des problèmes plus compliqués. Elle soupira. Le second numéro est le mien, au cas où n'hésitez pas.

Karma qui avait tout écouté, hocha la tête, dans un calme plus que sérieux.

\- Encore une fois tout cela n'est que préventif, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela tourne mal.

\- Merci Bitch-sensei.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Si vous ne pouvez compter sur vos parents, en tant que professeur, c'est mon rôle. Si on ne peut pas vous y en empêcher autant vous aider.

Elle se leva, et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Oh! Encore une chose, surtout, ne prenez pas la peine de venir mercredi, reposez-vous. Surtout que je préférais que Koro-Sensei reste ignorant sur la question…

Karma pouffa.

\- Moi aussi.

\- La crème sera pour le lendemain, Nagisa risque d'utiliser des muscles rarement sollicités. Applique-la sur les lombaires. Et si cela ne marche pas, utilise une bouillotte et certainement pas de la glace ! Il faut maintenir au chaud. Une température élevée favorise la circulation sanguine. Si tu gèles les muscles ça risque de l'aider sur le coup ça finirait par empirer et lui bloquer les hanches.

Karma hocha la tête.

Fière d'avoir exécuté son devoir, Irina fit voler ses cheveux et quitta la salle, s'exclamant sensuellement "~Karaaaasumaaaa~ 3 3"

Karma regarda encore une fois l'intérieur du sac. Il soupira, il avait l'impression qu'on compliquait la chose la plus simple du monde. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre encore un peu ? Il observa encore le sac un peu énervé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un kit anti-moustique avant de partir en camping. Ça le dérangeait, et en regardant le sachet il soupira. Il devrait aussi préparer chez lui une boîte de premier secours au cas où... Enfin peut-être pas, mais au moins de quoi soigner. Peut-être ? Il n'avait pas encore pris en compte l'éventualité que cela pouvait mal se passer. Pourtant, elle était là. Nagisa risquait de paniquer et de faire une crise de je ne sais quoi. Et puis surtout, il y avait les effets physiques directement. Et si lui-même allait trop vite . Et s'il n'arrivait pas à tenir son érection. Combien de temps prendrait la préparation ?

Il avait vraiment envie de le faire, mais il y avait bien plus d'une chose à considérer. Chaque fois qu'il en rêvait, il s'imaginait directement en Nagisa. _Smoothly_. Il n'imaginait ni la préparation, ni ce qui se passerait après.

Serait-il capable de faire plusieurs fois à la suite ? ' _Il'_ n'étant pas lui, mais Nagisa.

Est-ce qu'une foi l'action finie, la douleur ferait surface immédiatement ?

Théoriquement non, ça marchait comme le sport, c'était le lendemain qu'on avait la crampe. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas du sport. Il allait être en lui, en Nagisa, son pénis dans son cul. C'était par rien. Bref, il se secoua la tête, chassant ses idées noires. En moins de 10 minutes, il s'était mis à penser comme Nagisa. Douter de tout. S'effrayer de tout. Ce n'était pas lui. Quoi qu'il se dise, ou fasse, il allait lui faire l'amour et ce serait une expérience extraordinaire.

D'un coup, Karma tilta, et réalisant quelque chose, il se mit à chasser après Irina dans le couloir. Il la bloqua presque contre le mur, aux coins du couloir, dans un dérapé complètement maîtrisé.

\- Vous avez dit que Nagisa faisait de son mieux, et que vous y avez travaillé ensemble. Vous entendez quoi par là?

\- Je...

Karma eut un sourire torve de joie lorsqu'il passa devant Isogaï qui discutait avec son cher et tendre. Sans attendre que celui-ci ait le temps de s'enfuir, il lui attrapa la main et le tira sans autre explication qu'un "suis-moi!" Nagisa ne put retenir un cri de surprise alors qu'il se faisait trimbaler à bout de bras.

\- Quoi ?

Karma était surexcité. Pour lui, Nagisa avait passé son week-end à lire des yaois et à se renseigner sur la chose. Du moins c'est ce que lui avait avoué Bitch-sensei, et les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit résonnèrent toujours en son esprit.

 _"Ne lui dit pas que tu sais, il était très mal à l'aise avec cela. Mais, tu aurais dû l'entendre, il voulait vraiment faire de son mieux et être prêt. Si je n'étais pas aussi belle avec un avenir tout tracé, je t'envierais presque ! Il t'aime vraiment. Il a même dit que si c'était toi, cela ne pouvait qu'aller. "_

Il tira Nagisa jusqu'à leur coin de mur. Celui de leur première fois, et il le retourna alors face à lui.

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai menacé avec le couteau? Et que tu m'as quand même convaincu de venir en classe?

\- Euh oui...

\- Eh bah, c'est presque à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'étais fou de toi.

Nagisa rougit un peu, mais ne détourna pas les yeux et Karma posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, laissant entendre distinctement ces deux premiers mots et avant de bougonner le reste sans être sûr que Nagisa l'entende: "Et je veux passer ma vie avec toi. On tuera le poulpe et je pourrais te répéter cela tous les jours".

Il releva la tête.

\- J'accepterais tout de toi. Alors... Plutôt que de m'éviter, parle-moi.

Nagisa au début indécis comprit enfin où il voulait en venir.

\- Promis, chuchota-t-il. Tu sais, je ne t'en voulais pas vraiment pour ce matin, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter.

Le carmin le sonda du regard.

\- Si tu as des doutes, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas. Tu m'en parlerais.

Nagisa ravala sa salive et acquiesça. Karma n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de son visage. Et comme d'habitude, doucement, se fit embrasser. Alors qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de long et languissant, il ne reçut qu'un rapide baiser, avant que trépignant, Karma l'abandonne lui lançant un 'A demain' avant de disparaître. Nagisa en resta l'un peu surpris.

Karma comme sur un nuage passa le reste de la journée à sourire et sautiller bizarrement. Il prit même la peine d'aider à ranger et participa activement au cours. Lorsque la soirée arriva, il embrassa juste rapidement Nagisa avant de s'éclipser sans un mot.

* * *

 **Mardi**

Nagisa sera les dents et eut un soupir presque désespéré. Comme à son habitude, il dirigea vers la forêt pour y attendre Karma. Il se triturait ses doigts se grattant les mains un peu gênés. Il s'était levé spécialement tôt pour se laver. Au moins 5 fois. Il espérait intérieurement pouvoir se nettoyer encore une fois dans la soirée. Sa plus grande peur de la journée était d'aller aux toilettes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou pire que cela "sentait". C'était viscéral chez lui, toujours tendu, il se dirigea vers l'arbre habituel où Karma l'attendait.

Karma était là accoudé contre l'arbre, ce dernier semblait planer sur un nuage. Presque arrivé sur la lune. Plus serein qu'une étoile.

\- Bonjour, murmura Nagisa.

\- Bonjour, sourit Karma.

Un petit sourire timide apparut sur les lèvres du bleu et tous deux à leur habitude se dirigèrent vers l'école. D'histoire d'homme, ce fut la journée la plus longue et la plus calme qu'on ait jamais vu, si l'on ignorait bien sûr les attaques surprises, les tentatives d'assassinats, hurlements et rires habituelles de la classe 3-e...

Oui, ce fut la journée la plus belle de l'hiver, rien ne dérangeait la simplicité du soleil pâle ou le beau son des oiseaux.

Tout cela évidemment si on ignorait quelques regards gênés entre les élèves, ou les différents objets qui tombaient par maladresse du bureau de Nagisa.

Vers 16 heures, la sonnerie retentit enfin. Signifiant le départ des élèves de la salle de classe.

Après cette belle journée, Nagisa déglutit. Le moment arrivait à grands pas. Trop vite même. Stressé, il se mit à lentement ranger ses affaires dans son sac, un peu rigide. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que Karma attendait de lui ? Il regarda le petit sac avec ses affaires en plus qu'il avait préparées le matin même. Devait-il rentrer chez lui en premier ? Probablement pas.

D'un coup, le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise. Le lubrifiant, le stupide et comestible lubrifiant… Il l'avait oublié! Ce dernier trônait derrière une pile de livres "Porno/yaoi" qu'il avait rapporté. Son habituel gémissement d'horreur retentit. Informant Kaeda-chan sa voisine de la gravité de la situation.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Trop préoccupé.

Elle passa quelques minutes à se demander ce qui se passait, sondant son ami. Avant de remarquer le sac d'affaire et que son esprit pervers saute sur la première conclusion qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Oh ! C'est aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-elle le plus bas possible, vous allez le faire.

Terrifié Nagisa la vit placer prestement ses mains sur sa bouche, les joues rosies et le regard un peu lubrique.

Nagisa fut surpris qu'elle ait compris si vite une partie de la situation, mais cette fois trouva que la plus intelligente réponse était de l'esquiver.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose chez moi… Chuchota le bleu.

La verte souleva un sourcil et hocha amical.

\- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher.

Nagisa eut un mini-bug imaginant Kaede chercher dans ses affaires un lubrifiant. Non, il ne pouvait laisser personne y aller à sa place.

Il nia de la tête.

\- Non, c'est gentil, je vais m'y rendre.

* * *

 **Mardi Soir**

Cela faisait 30 minutes que Karma tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Nagisa allait venir, son petit ami, Nagisa Shiota allait passer cette porte d'une minute à l'autre et comme il l'avait imaginé irrealistiquement dans ses rêves les plus fous depuis plus d'une semaine, ils allaient enfin faire l'amour. Karma laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres, il commençait à stresser. Jeudi dernier, il le lui avait demandé, même, il irait jusqu'à dire un peu forcer la main, pour que finalement il accepte. Et maintenant, il avait peur d'en avoir trop fait. D'être tout simplement aller trop vite. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'attendre. De l'attendre lui, que cela vienne enfin de Nagisa.

Il leva la tête et sourit à lui-même, si on attendait que Nagisa soit l'initiateur de tout mouvement, ils en auraient eu pour 20 ans avant le premier corps-à-corps. Il n'aurait définitivement jamais pu attendre 20 ans. Il hésita un instant, peut-être devait-il prendre une douche ? Non-rectification, il était évident qu'il devait prendre une douche. Mais dans tous les cas, ne devrait-il pas attendre Nagisa. Et l'inviter à la prendre en premier, Peut-être y aller ensemble. Des images pas nettes s'insinuèrent vicieusement dans son esprit, et un frisson le parcourut. En fait, la douche froide avant l'arrivée de Nagisa n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à l'horloge, 17h30. Ils avaient plus tôt, finis les cours à 16h, le temps que Nagisa rentre chez lui, prennent ses affaires et viennent chez lui, il aurait dû déjà être là... En même temps, il l'imaginait bien stresser et tourner du pied.

Oui, autant qu'il pouvait le dire, il stressait. Il tourna rapidement son regard sur les diffèrent plat de nouilles et gyudon qu'il avait préparées. Il fallait bien qu'il mange. Ils n'allaient pas directement se sauter dessus. Enfin, peut-être que si, même s'il en doutait. Il n'était pas idiot, du moins il espérait ne pas l'être et avait préparé des films et donc, de la nourriture.

Karma se releva du canapé, où il s'était allongé et jeta un coup d'oeil au film qu'il avait sorti, la plupart il ne les connaissait pas, mais il savait que Nagisa aurait une certaine préférence pour celui de droite, il l'adorait même. Il y en avait un autre qu'ils avaient failli voir au cinéma, mais que finalement ne s'était jamais rendu, et un dernier qu'il avait pris juste pour le titre a la vidéothèque. Il l''attrapa entre ses doigts pour regarder blase le titre écrit d'un vert douteux. " Les tortus ninjas mangent des pizzas." , un film définitivement comique qu'il savait d'origine américaine. Peut-être aurait-il du mieux choisi. Un film bien barbant et romantique aurait pu mettre l'ambiance. Du moins s'il ne s'était pas endormi devant.

Faisant une fois de plus l'appartement pour vérifier que tout était parfait, il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre avec son grand lit queensize, Le bed au drap rouge et plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été donnait plutôt pas mal niveau ambiance.

Il avait longuement hésité aussi à ajouter une des bougies odorantes de sa mère. Étrangement il trouvait ça trop gay… Dans le sens que Nagisa n'était pas une fille, et lui non plus, ce genre d'attention ne devrait pas être nécessaire. Pourtant, la petite bougie, brûlait lentement dans un coin de la pièce. Cela au final ne changeait presque rien à l'odeur. Juste cachait la puanteur qu'on retrouvait dans une chambre d'un adolescent. Le roux laissa derrière lui la chambre où il espérait perdre sa virginité et retourna dans l'entrée, attendre sa dulcinée.

Après 10 minutes de plus, il se leva brutalement inquiet et d'un coup de main ouvrit son portable pour voir si Nagisa lui avait par hasard envoyé quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Même un message d'annulation aurait été préférable à cette longue attente insoutenable. Il croyait pleinement que son petit ami viendra, mais les doutes le parcouraient quand même, un accident était si vite arrivé. Il n'y avait rien, aucun signe de vie de sa part. Que faisait-il ? Excité comme une puce, Karma marcha de long en large et deux décisions plus tard, attrapa son manteau et sortit dans le froid ambiant de l'hiver... Il était 18h05 À peine la porte d'entrée ouverte qu'il se cogna brutalement contre son invité, lui rentrant dedans si fort qu'ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse.

\- Aie, gémis Nagisa se faisant écraser par son ami.

\- Nagisa ! Claqua Karma, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais bordel ?

L'adolescent en colère enfonça ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami désemparé.

\- Karma, tu me fais mal… Murmura Nagisa, un peu apeuré et mal à l'aise face à un copain légèrement furieux. De son côté sans même attendre de réponse, Karma eut un râle de soulagement avant de se calmer un peu.

\- J'ai cru que, tu ne viendrais pas, dégageant ses coudes de manière à ne pas s'appuyer sur Nagisa, il se releva. " Je n'aurais jamais pardonné un lapin". Il tendit sa main à Nagisa pour l'aider à se relever. Légèrement rouge le plus petit se laissa aider, et regarda gêner son copain aussi sur de lui et confiant que s'il s'apprêtait à réciter l'alphabet. Sa maison, sa chambre, c'était son territoire. Son terrain de prédilection toujours sur le pas de la porte, Karma lui proposa de rentrer.

-Tu saignes, s'enquit-il alors, apercevait une égratignure sur le coude de Nagisa. Il attrapa doucement le bras du plus petit pour évaluer les dégâts, il y avait aussi un peu de poussière et cailloux glissés à l'intérieur. À peine eut-il touché son bras que Nagisa rougit et frissonna, un petit spasme à peine détectable. Karma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa côte sadique revenant à la charge. Son copain, vu ses réactions s'attendait à ce qui lui saute dessus d'un moment ou un autre.

Il sourit un peu moins, Nagisa ne tenterait rien, et attendait un simple mouvement de sa part pour commencer, il se laisserait faire, se comportant le plus normalement possible. Juste tout à fait alerte que le rouge pouvait le conduire à sa chambre n'importe quand. C'était drôle, mais cela vexa un peu Karma, il en sentit l'occasion de le traumatiser un peu, a chaque fois qu'il le touchera, l'autre s'imaginerait le pire (ou le meilleur).

-Vient murmura-t-il, pose tes affaires, et enlève ton manteau, on va aller désinfecter cela. Il tira gentillement le bras de Nagisa et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Nagisa ravala sa salive, il était enfin arrivé.

Le vent froid traversa ses vêtements et sa main gauche accrochait sa pochette de dessin tendis que sa main droite attrapait son sac d'affaire, elles deux tremblotaient légèrement. Dans quelques secondes, il rentrerait et peut-être que dans quelques heures ou moins il se retrouverait nu dans un lit au côté de Karma. Il en frissonna, un vent d'hiver, caressa ses cheveux (une brise) et il fit un pas pour s'approcher.

Au même moment, un bruit attira son attention à sa droite.

Intriguer, il détourna le regard d'un œil aux aguets, cherchant tout prétexte pour quitter des yeux la porte de bois. Il déposa doucement sa pochette et son sac d'école contre le mur, accompagné du sac plastique. Il s'approcha du buisson, et sortant de nulle par un chat terrifié sortit au galop pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'humain au cheveu bleu. Nagisa sursauta et regarda l'animal glapir et s'éloigner. Lui au moins n'hésita pas à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il regarda la porte une deuxième fois, il devrait y aller.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse valable pour partir maintenant, il fit un petit pas derrière le chat qui partait en courant, pour finalement revient sur ses pas. Avant de jeter un dernier regard au palier de la porte. Il observait juste. Incapable de s'avancer. On aurait pu le croire pétrifier de l'extérieur, mais il ne l'était pas, enfin pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas. Il se mit presque à espérer que Karma sorte à ce moment précis, le remarque et le fasse entrer. Rien n'aurait pu lui donner plus de courage en ce moment pour s'avancer et toquer à la porte. Presque à contrecœur, il finit par faire un pas, en arrière. Il observa la porte une énième foi, cherchant mille excuses pour se rapprocher. Une bourrasque fraîche le parcourut.

Il avait soif. Et il se rappelait avoir aperçu une superette un peu plus loin. Allez chercher de l'eau n'était pas un crime, et surtout une très bonne excuse pour retarder le moment fatidique où il pénétrerait la maison de Karma. Sans même prendre ses affaires, il attrapa 3 pièces de monais dans sa poche et quitta le pavillon de son copain.

Il était lâche, il était un horrible lâche, il se sentait minable et pas digne de l'amour du roux.

Il ne valait rien de tout cela. Il marcha a petit pas dans les rues froides, particulièrement longtemps, prenant tout son temps pour réfléchir, frustré de sa manière de faire. Il ne se sentait pas coupable, et cela, le dégoûtait. Il tourna à gauche dans une rue adjacente et ne jeta même pas un regard au pavillon qui disparaissait derrière les grandes maisons de béton. Il tapa dans un caillou, le projetant un peu plus loin, ce dernier vola même quelque mètre.

Après tous ses efforts, et temps de préparation, il n'avait même pas eu le courage de pénétrer chez Karma. En fait, entrer chez Karma c'était comme pénétrer dans le donjon final. C'était avouer que sa vie d'avant n'était qu'une pâle copie de la réalité. Les gens qui s'aimaient, couchaient ensemble, point. Ca c'etait le monde, on ne se tenait pas la main toute la vie en restant parfaitement pure et clean.. Et donc passer par la porte était jouer avec ses doutes.

Une seule possibilité, sans retour en arrière, un la peur d'échouer.

Nagisa penetra la superette et s'approcha du guichet une bouteille à la main. Il paya et commença doucement à boire au goulot, il sortit de la superette. Chaque goutte qui passait dans sa trachée lui apportant un bien fou. A contre cœur, il se remit en direction de chez Karam.

Le pire était qu'au fond de lui, il avait plutôt envie de le faire. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de marcher aussi lentement que possible. Observant autour de lui le monde. Le soleil qui commençait à descendre éclairait bien assez les routes pour éviter de gaspiller plus d'énergie sur de fade réverbère. Non loin, il aperçut un parc, un enfant seul y jouait, sans vraiment s'y intéresser, il dévia sa route vers l'entre, espérant faire un détour. Les balançoires tanguait doucement sous le vent. Il y avait sur sa gauche de petit immeuble peu cher payé, dont les lumières des fenêtres créaient de drôle d'ombre.

Le garçonnet de 6 ans s'amusait dans le bac à sable humide. Nagisa s'installa, regardant du coin de l'œil les dessins que ce dernier faisait dans le sable. En quelques minutes, il construisit un très beau chien avant de l'effacer prestement. Nagisa resta aux aguets. Il bu sa bouteille.

L'enfant était seul.

Au début, il essaya d'ignorer le sentiment de malaise qui montait. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Puis après que trois voitures soient passées dans la rue et que l'enfant n'ait toujours pas bougé. Nagisa finit par laisser ses inquiétudes le gagner et naturellement, il s'approcha du garçon.

\- Où est ta maman ? Interrogea-t-il

Le petit garçon mit un instant, mais finalement, il leva la tête. Cela se voyait qu'il avait froid. Ses mains couvertes de sable humide tremblaient doucement. De part sa nature, Nagisa retira son écharpe et enroula les mains de l'enfant avant de souffler dessus, ce dernier sourit, enjoué.

\- Tu es gentil onii-chan! Ce qui fit rougir Nagisa.

-Non, pas vraiment... Une pause sépara les deux gamins avant que l'enfant reprenne.

-Ma maman m'a dit d'attendre.

\- Oh, et sais-tu quand elle revient ? Le garçon baissa la tête.

\- Non. Et toi ? Tu attends quelqu'un.

Nagisa sursauta surpris. "No-on"

\- Oh, vraiment ? Alors qu'est que tu fais ici.

\- Je, en fait, c'est quelqu'un qui m'attend.. mais, se rattrapa Nagisa, maintenant que nous sommes ici, je vais attendre ta maman avec toi en premier.

\- Merci ! Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

Plein de bonheur le petit garçon se mit à lui montrer la nouvelle carte qu'il venait de dessiner dans le sable. Son histoire, le pourquoi du comment, un ou deux passants longèrent le parc non loin, sans vraiment porter attention aux deux êtres riants dans le parc. Et le temps passa, Long et sinueux, infinissable. Aucune femme n'apparut.

Personne pour chercher Kyota. Et malgré sa bonne humeur le tond de l'enfant s'assombrissait. "Tu penses que maman a fini par m'oublier." Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Mais non, elle est juste en retard le rassura-t-il.

17h passa bien vite et la mère prodigue ne restait dans l'esprit de Nagisa qu'une vague description.

\- Ta maman, t'aime plus que tout, elle va venir"

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, elle t'aime tellement qu'en ce moment, sa seule envie, c'est d'être avec toi"

L'image de Karma vint s'imposer à son esprit.

"Alors, elle va venir." Le petit garçon, sourit un peu timide, et continua de jouer. Il attendait, il attendait encore que la dame vienne. Au bout d'un moment, le petit garçon finit par relever la tête, et apercevant une ombre au loin, il hurla. "Maman" avant de courir vers une femme en tailleur noir. Le petit bonhomme sauta dans ses bras, et la femme, visiblement épuisé, mais soulagé, aux cheveux ébouriffés et essoufflé l'enlaça fermement…

S'excusant de son retard. Heureuse de ne pas l'avoir perdu.

Calmement et heureux pour le garçon, Nagisa décida de doucement s'échapper, il s'éloigna légèrement et l'emplacement d'ou le petit garçon embrassait sa mère. Presque envieux de cette relation. Il sortit du parc, à petit pas, a bout de 5 pas, il entendit un petit cri dernier lui.

\- Attends.

\- Kyota?

Merci !

\- Tu vois, elle est venue.

\- Tu vas aller a-t-on rendez-vous maintenant ?

\- Euh oui, probablement ?

Il inquiéta le garçonnet...

\- C'est triste d'attendre? Pourquoi, tu ne l'aime pas?

\- Si! si, bien sur!

\- Tu n'as pas envie ?

Le petit garçon observa son visage, et Nagisa ne put cacher ses mimiques. On y vit, de la tristesse et surtout du doute.

\- Tu sais ce que dit mon Papa.

Nagisa releva la tête, vers celui déterminé de l'enfant.

"Il me dit que dans la vie, on ne peut marcher que devant soi, comme sur un tapis roulant. S'arrêter de marcher, c'est ..euh nul. C'est courir qu'il faut faire! Car sinon, on va jamais avancer!

Nagisa regarda Kyota surpris, il semblait si sûr de lui.

Ne voyant aucune réaction. Ce dernier perdit bien vite son sourire. "Tu n'as pas compris ?" S'inquiéta-t-il un peu effrayer.

\- Oh, euh non ca va, rigola Nagisa. "Je suis juste un peu surpris que tu me dises cela."

Kyota soulagé, héla "Ça s'applique pour toi ou pas?". " Ce n'est pas dangereux hein ?".

\- Non, ce n'est pas dangereux, Nagisa sourit puis réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Karma l'attendait. S'il voulait que ça marche, il devait peut-être se mettre à courir. Il était définitivement en retard. Merci Kyota, je vais y aller.

\- Aurevoir !

Légèrement inquiet comme il était depuis cinq jours, mais un peu plus déterminé. Nagisa jeta sa bouteille d'eau dans la poubelle la plus proche et se mit à courir vers l'appartement de Karma. Ses poumons furent en feu lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande porte cirée. Il tourna rapidement son regard, et observa que ses affaires étaient toujours là. Il tendit sa main pour toquer avant que brutalement la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un poids lui tombe dessus. Directement, il sentit une vive douleur dans son dos et s'écrasa sur le sol. Et son coude lui lança à son tour des signaux de détresse. Il eut un gémissement de douleur. Puis il se laissa lentement rougir.

À son grand malheur, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que ciel! Karma sentait bien trop bon.

Doucement, le roux l'assit et d'autres couleurs vinrent perler sur ses joues. Il regardait Karma le désinfecter et le bander. Il n'osait faire un mouvement. Est-ce que son copain allait l'embrasser juste après cela ? Et directement l'emmener dans son lit? Ou attendrait-il. Lui laisserait-il le temps de se doucher ? Il observa les doigts de Karma, fins et graciles qui le soignait. Il laissa son esprit imaginer une autre fonction pour ces doigts, allait-il le préparer avec ?

\- Nagisa? Eh-oh, ça va.

\- Ah, euh, oui… Il était rouge tomate.

Karma arrêta sa main sur le bandeau qui lui entourait le coude, et laissa son regard sombrer dans celui voilé de questions du bleu. Profondément, il le fixait, et bien vite, le plus âgé des deux se sentit vite mal à l'aise. (Nagisa est né en juillet, et Karma en décembre, il est donc plus vieux.)

Il commença à gesticuler sur sa chaise. Et Karma continuait de le fixer profondément. Il ne sourit pas, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et un air chaud en sorti. Nagisa manqua un déglutissement d'appréhension. Une fois l'effet voulu obtenu, Karma coupa le contact visuel et sourit amusé comme si de rien n'était, se doutant que Nagisa n'avait pas encore compris son petit manège.

\- Ça te dit de commencer par un film? Vérifie ta blessure et rejoins-moi au salon, je vais tout installer.

Avec un plissement de ses lèvres, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea en premier vers la cuisine. Sans attendre tendit ses mains vers les placards du haut puis s'arrêtèrent, et éclata soudain d'un rire silencieux. Il adorait torturer Nagisa, il lui offrait toujours des visages bien trop mignons. Il était toujours tellement inconsciemment attentif à tous les gestes qu'il faisait qu'il lui fallait un rien d'attention pour le déstabiliser. Lui faire croire qu'il allait entreprendre quelque chose. Le toucher de manière plus sensuelle. Le mettre mal à l'aise de ses yeux. Si ça continuait, il allait vraiment avoir un problème avec cette ' _cute agression_ '*. Après s'être laissé aller pendant deux minutes, il se remit à contrôler sa respiration le plus possible pour se calmer. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention. Il risquait de vraiment passer du côté noir de la force, et de devenir vraiment sadique à l'encontre de Nagisa.

Envers ses victimes, il aimait les tortures lentes et doucereuses (Tel le piment utilisé sur cet… euh… qui déjà?), avec Nagisa, il risquait d'appliquer le même genre de torture… Mais surement en pire. Ce serait d'un style différent. Il secoua ses cheveux et se remit à la tâche. Il attrapa un bol, et plaça des chips à l'intérieur.

Nagisa ne savait pas quand ils allaient le faire, et comment cela allait se passer. Il allait être stressé toute la soirée et pas être naturel du tout. Et il avait aussi extrêmement peur de ne pas être spontané.

Et qui ne préférait sa première fois fluide? Nagisa sortit de la salle de bain, plus calme, mais toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as préparé un film.

\- Oui, et le dîner aussi.

Nagisa hocha la tête tendu et Karma en eut presque pitié. _Presque_.

\- Nagisa commença-t-il ;

\- Hum ? Oui…

\- Ne stresse pas d'accord. Je ne ferais rien tant que tu ne le demanderas pas. On ira à notre rythme. Il sourit entendu.

Et Nagisa sourit en retour.

\- D'accord… Je t'aime, tu sais, rajouta l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Karma posant chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Allez, viens ! Tu veux regarder quel film ?

Nagisa jeta un regard aux différents DVDs posés sur la table.

\- Celui-là ! S'exclama-t-il.

Karma manqua un crissement de dent en voyant que c'était probablement le plus ennuyant des trois. Il se tut, et se contenta de le glisser dans le lecteur sous la télé. Il s'assit sur le canapé télécommande à la main, lumière éteinte et indiqua à Nagisa de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce dernier s'exécuta, et ne fit presque pas attention à leurs genoux qui se touchaient. _Presque_. Le film commença et aucun des deux ne bougea.

À la surprise de tous, (surtout de lui-même, et de Nagisa, car jusqu'à présent il n'était que tous les deux a moins que quelqu'un soit caché sous leurs canapés), Karma rigola comme il n'avait jamais ri de sa vie. Le film d'action, qui semblait être un navet au début, et qui était en effet bien un navet, Etait rempli de blagues absolument tordante avec un humour noir et sadique qui faisait tellement rire Karma que Nagisa, qui originellement n'aimait pas spécialement se mettait à rire avec lui quand il se tordait le ventre hilare.

Sur le canapé, Nagisa ne se rendit même pas compte à quel point leur attention sur le film l'avait décoincé. Ils interagissaient entre eux le plus normalement du monde. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de bouger. De changer de position, ou de tout simplement hurler devant une scène du film.

Lorsqu'il était choqué, ou gêné par des blagues un peu trop extrêmes ou osées, Nagisa se ratatinait sur le canapé et enfonçait son nez dans le torse de Karma. Ou ce dernier explosait de rire et l'entourait de ses bras pour que la gêne passe.

À la fin du film, les larmes aux yeux, Karma se releva s'étant allongé sur les genoux de Nagisa.

\- Tu as aimé?

\- Euh, oui… Mentit-il se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je vais chercher à manger, reprit Karma, met un autre film, on mangera les sushis devant.

Nagisa observa les boîtes des deux autres films, et lu les résumés. Un film d'amour et un Thriller. Il n'était pas férocement un grand fan des comédies romantique, mais les Thriller lui faisaient horreur. Il attrapa donc le premier CD, et l'installa dans le lecteur. Il attendit alors Karma pianotant sur la télécommande, passant par les différents menus disponibles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Karma revint avec un superbe plateau de sushi. Absolument magnifique, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Nagisa qui ne mangeait généralement pas beaucoup de sushi en fut encore plus ravi.

\- Whaou? Où les as-tu commandés ?

\- Je les ai faits.

\- Vraiment ? Nagisa surpris, goûta. Ils sont super bons ! Karma, tu es un vrai chef.

Le bleu lui offrit son plus beau sourire, alors que sans s'en rendre compte, d'une manière diablement sexy. Il attrapa l'un des sushis, en croqua la moitié, et tendit l'autre bout à son copain.

Le sang de Karma lui monta à la tête avant qu'il ne se calme instantanément. Nagisa était bien trop inconscient sur la manière dont ses gestes pouvaient être perçus.

\- Pousses-toi un peu que je m'assoie.

Ils commencèrent à regarder le film. Bon d'accord, il l'admettait, il y avait plus intéressant et plus sympa que de regarder deux films l'un après l'autre pour un rendez-vous galant, mais ils se l'étaient un jour promis: faire une soirée film. Il gardait donc les autres sortits romantique pour une autre fois .

La tête de Karma légèrement orienté vers l'épaule de Nagisa, se reposait sur le canapé. Une proximité agréable. La nourriture parti vite. Le film, sans être mauvais, était un peu prévisible. Un peu lent. Nagisa le regardait, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, sans vraiment bouger où exprimer quelque émotion que ce soit. Le rouge, quant à lui, profitait du peu de lumière pour le détailler en toute impunité, par le moins du monde intéressé par les choix Kafkaïens des personnages. Il étudia la forme de son oreille, celle de ses yeux, de son nez.

Et sans vraiment prévenir, il finit par courber la tête, pour aller embrasser le cou offert de son ami.

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Nagisa. Il ne réagit pas, laissant Karma continuer doucement de lui embrasser le creux de la nuque, et ceci pendant quelques minutes. Nagisa se laissait faire, oubliant l'écran, et essayant de rester stoïque.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il finit par se laisser aller aux caresses. C'était doux et chaud, terriblement excitant. La respiration hachée, il finit par ouvrir ses yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés. Il tourna sa tête vers celle de Karma. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait à peine apercevoir que leurs deux joues avaient exactement la même couleur. Sans pourtant venir de la même raison. Il sentit rapidement le souffle de Karma sur son visage. Et maintenant que ce dernier était à portée de lèvre, il l'embrassa. Le bleu, légèrement surpris ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour commencer ce baiser d'adulte. Son copain se glissa à l'intérieur aussi naturellement que le dos de Nagisa glissa du coussin pour se retrouver allongé sur le canapé. Les bras du bleu attrapèrent sa veste, et le rouge n'hésita pas un instant pour se positionner sur lui. Les mains de Nagisa vinrent descendre pour encadrer ces hanches. Son copain avait grandi, il le sentait. Le film leur donnait un bruitage de fond qui cachait les différents sons qui sortaient de leurs bouches jointes. Cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Nagisa finit par manquer d'air, et ses doigts finirent par s'enfoncer dans la chemise de Karma. Il dégagea sa tête pour respirer, libérant une nouvelle fois sa nuque. Karma lui, continua de l'embrasser, laissant de petites marques dans son cou. De lentes plaintes sortirent de la bouche de Nagisa à chaque suçon. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, n'étaient plus qu'un appel à la luxure. Comme la fois où ils avaient dépassé les bornes dans la salle de classe, Nagisa s'accrocha aux vêtements de Karma, et les tira vers le bas pour qu'ils glissent le long de ses épaules. Le roux l'aida déboutonnant le haut d'une main de manière à éviter tout mouvement abrupt. Une fois qu'il comprit que dans tous les cas, peu importe combien la chemise descendrait, elle ne passerait pas la barrière des bras de Karma sans que celui-ci se relève et arrête de l'embrasser, Nagisa remonta ses bras le long des épaules dénudées du plus grand, jusqu'à une tignasse de cheveux qu'il attrapa.

Intimant le mouvement, il le tira doucement, pour que le roux quitte son cou, et revienne lui embrasser les lèvres. Karma gémit face à la torture infligée à ses cheveux, mais il s'exécuta sans sourciller rapprochant son corps imperceptiblement. Nagisa commença à se sentir compressé. Le torse de Karma appuyé contre le sien, ses lèvres qui s'enfonçaient dans sa bouche. Il perdit bien vite le contrôle de son propre corps, en particulier quand une main aventureuse glissa sous son T-shirt. L'énergie de Karma, le poussait contre le canapé. Il avait une force que Nagisa ne lui connaissait pas. Son esprit se retrouva bien vite à l'étroit, comme écrasé. Karma en voulait plus, et Nagisa excité comme il l'était fut terrifié.

D'un coup, il le repoussa. Surpris Karma se retrouva renversé en arrière sur ses fesses. Nagisa était aussi rouge qu'une cerise, et tellement excité malgré lui que sa respiration jouait une mélodie bien plus rapide et stressante que la marche turque de Mozart. Il fixa son compagnon, pas en reste du tout, si ce n'était plus à bout encore. Un silence vint s'installer entre eux deux. Ça aurait pu être le moment, ils auraient pu le faire, mais Nagisa l'avait repoussé. Tous leurs muscles étaient tendus, aux aguets.

\- Il faut… commença le bleu, que je prenne une douche, finit-il.

Dans un silence entrecoupé de leurs respirations, Karma relâcha brutalement la pression laissant sa tête tomber sur son torse.

\- Vas-y, il y a une serviette et du shampoing dans l'armoire de droite.

Nagisa ne se fit pas prier, et disparu presque en courant vers la porte. Laissant l'adolescent roux assis sur le canapé à se rafraîchir les idées. En attendant, il pouvait préparer la chambre. Une bouffée de chaleur le parcourut, et il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux se calmer avant qu'il ne terrifie encore plus son copain.

Nagisa ne fut jamais aussi mal à l'aise que de se retrouver nu dans la salle de bains de quelqu'un d'autre. Un lieu un-familier, un copain excité derrière la porte, un corps à particulièrement bien laver. Quand il sortit enfin quittant le jet chaud, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'y avait absolument ni brosse, ni sèche-cheveux. Et pire que tout, il n'avait aucun vêtement. À tous les coups, s'il demandait à Karma, ce dernier lui répondrait que vu ce qu'ils allaient faire, il n'en avait pas besoin. Bonjour la honte.

Tant pis se dit-il, il allait sortir en serviette et piquer un T-shirt et short dans les armoires de son copain quand lui prendrait une douche. Pour ses cheveux trempé, il hésita puis finalement attrapa ses deux élastiques et se firent une simple queue-de-cheval à l'arrière après avoir essayé au maximum de les avoir séchés. Il inspira bruyamment avant de tendre la main vers la poignée de la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant. La serviette, oui, c'est vrai, il devait être sure qu'elle soit bien mise. Il regarda autour de lui. Comment devait-il la mettre ? Ladite serviette était en ce moment enroulée autour de son torse, et il la maintenait accrochée grâce à ses aisselles, comme, une fille…

Mais il était un garçon, il devrait la mettre autour de sa taille. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de la mettre si bas, sa mère le lui avait appris autrement, et ça le rendait mal à l'aise.

Mais il était un garçon, il n'avait pas à se cacher.

N'est-ce pas déplacé dans la maison de son copain, il était à moitié nu. Mais il n'était pas une fille, il ne voulait pas être une fille, il ne voulait pas ressembler à une fille, surtout aux yeux de Karma. Etait-ce vraiment bien ? Est-ce que Karma ne le voyait pas déjà comme une fille ? D'un coup, il se sentit mal. Il ne voulait pas mettre la serviette autour de sa taille, il s'en sentirait exposé. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à une fille non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nagisa sortit de la salle de bains, couvert d'un peignoir qu'il avait trouvé dans un des placards. Un peu grand, le vêtement lui allait quand même, et cachait tout ce qui fallait cacher. Il en avait trouvé trois dont deux pour homme. Il avait pris le plus petit, jugeant qu'il empruntait surement celui de Karma.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Nagisa prit la direction de la chambre de Karma. Ce dernier assis sur son grand lit, observait en tailleur le poster de l'exposé.

\- Je t'ai emprunté un peignoir, cela pose problème ? Se fit entendre Nagisa.

\- C'est quoi ça, interrogea Karma.

Nagisa fut surpris de son ton agressif.

\- Mon exposé. Vite il changea de sujet, tu ne dois pas prendre ta douche?

Karma énervé se leva directement. Et vint lui attraper le bras alors qu'il se penchait vers son sac d'affaires.

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?!

\- De quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je ne comprends pas.

\- Cet exposé, ce n'est pas pour travailler dessus que tu l'as amené. C'est pour le montrer demain en classe ! Tu ne comptais quand même pas aller à l'école. Si ?

Un air méprisant, Karma cracha presque.

\- Je…

\- Pourquoi as-tu amené ce poster ? Tu ne voulais vraiment pas qu'on couche ensemble pas vrai !

À ce niveau-là, Nagisa se releva subitement, comprenant où son copain voulait en venir.

\- Il est hors de question que je manque cet exposé! Je l'ai amené, car je veux le faire demain à l'école ! Kaede compte sur moi.

\- Kaede! Encore Kaede. Tu le fais exprès en plus, tu savais très bien qu'on ne pourrait pas aller à l'école demain si on le fait. Et tu as quand même préparé ton exposé.

\- Tu te trompes ! Je veux bien le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Ce truc est super-important pour elle.

Nagisa déglutit, en réalité, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais c'était vrai, s'ils couchaient ensemble, il ne pouvait pas faire son exposé dès le début, il aurait dû y penser, et directement donner le poster à Kaede.

\- Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Tu seras incapable de faire les deux !

Nagisa prit le commentaire très mal.

\- Eh bah, tu sais quoi ! Vu comment tu me parles, j'ai en effet plus trop envie de faire les deux !

\- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de le faire ! Tout ça, c'était du vent. Tu n'attendais que ça n'est-ce pas , une excuse pour t'enfuir ! T'inquiète, Kaede se débrouillera sans toi, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir.

\- De quel droit, tu décides ?! Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment demandé mon avis, ou ce que je ressentais, et ensuite, tu t'étonnes de ce genre de chose. Je ne manquerais pas l'exposé !

\- Tu-u ne peux pas me faire ça!

\- Je vais me gêner ! T'as qu'à utiliser ton cerveau plutôt que ton entrejambe aussi ! Je suis sûr que ta main va t'être d'un grand secours !

\- J'en ai assez de ma main, tu es celui que je veux.

-Tu te comportes comme un animal qui ne cherche qu'à satisfaire sa... libido.

\- Oh, arrête s'il te plaît, ça fait des mois que tu te comportes comme un cadenas ! Tu joues les inaccessibles, me tente, mais évidemment, impossible de toucher monsieur, chaque fois que j'essaie d'aller plus loin. Le pauvre chou n'est pas prêt.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de céder à tes avances ! Et tu sais quoi, eh bah, si ça te pose problème, va te trouver un nouveau copain ! Moi, je vais aller faire mon exposé avec Kaede!

Karma et Nagisa se turent.

\- Très bien, si tu préfères faire ton super exposer avec ta super copine alors prend la chambre d'ami. J'aurais peur que ma libido me force à te sauter dessus !

Sans se retourner Karma sortit brutalement de la chambre. Claquant sans vergogne les portes derrière lui, et il s'enferma dans la salle de bains dans un vacarme insupportable. À chaque porte qui se fracassait, Nagisa sentit les larmes monter et sa volonté frémir et son cœur trembloter, ralentissant le passage de son sang.

Il s'accroupit, et se frotta les joues pour être sûr de ne pas se laisser aller, il se sentait trop mal. Et avec horreur, il constata que cette nuit ne serait finalement probablement pas celle de la perte de sa virginité.

Aucun des deux ne se reparla de la soirée. Le seul moment où ils furent en contact une seconde fois, fut au moment où Karma vint lui apporter des draps. Nagisa n'était pas venu de lui-même en réclamer, et le roux s'était douté qu'il ne le ferait pas. Or, il préférait ça à ce qu'il meurt de froid.

La chambre d'ami était plutôt spacieuse et aérée. Nagisa ayant enfilé son short et sa chemise s'y allongea. Alors que le calme ambiant l'entourait, il s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures offertes par le lit. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte une larme coula le long de sa joue. Qu'il essuya furieusement avant de se promettre de s'endormir.

Trois heures à se retourner dans son lit passèrent, et minuit approchait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait tellement préparé et attendu cette soirée, et au final, il était là, allongé dans son lit. Sans rien. Il avait presque froid.

* * *

 **TADAA! Alors, que vat-il se passer? Que que que? RIEN DU TOUT! MOUAhahahah! Ceci était la dernière et finale part../SBamm/ Comment ca je dois me taire? Aba be non? Il y a une suite?! Tant pis donc.**

 **Je dois l'avouer j'ai dut toucher des niveaux d'OOC treees haut avec ce chapitre. Mais je m'en fiche. J'aime écrire des histoires et c'est ce que je fais qu'elle soit logique cohérente ou non XD**

 **La suite dans 2 semai...mois, si je suis de bonne humeur.**

 **Malgré tous mes défauts, me laisseriez vous une petite review. J'en ai besoin... beaucoup, très beaucoup... (Et en antarctique, toutes les deux heures un pingouin meurt par manque d'amour. Sauvez des pingouins en m'écrivant des reviews).**

Reference:

*Script Social: Ce qu'on appelle un contrat de relation. Les règles implicites que un couple s'impose inconsciemment ou non.

*marquis de Sade : Internet est votre ami :)

*85,6 % : Vrai stat que j'ai trouvé sur un site.

*Cute agression : 'Soulpancake' Vidéo sur 'Cute Agression' :)


	8. Partie 4

Inepties de l'auteur

Salut les ours! Voilà, finalement en enfin, le chapitre final et clé de cette fiction. Moi qui avais dit qu'il sortirait dans quelques semaines après le prélude... Cela fait presque un an qu'il traîne ce zouave ! Ce Chapitre n'a pas eut de dernière révision béta à proprement parler, mais merci beaucoup encore à ma beta Emisu-chan, j'espère que tu vas bien, et ne serait pas sortie avant au moins 3 autres mois si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas encore précisé que je suis nulle avec les deadlines et que je publie a peu prés tous les deux siècles (Merci theroxas!).

Je vous aime mes anges de lecteurs.

 **Je souhaite vraiment remercié les merveilleuses personne qui m'ont suivit jusque là,** NinaDaisyBell; KrisIzzy; MindFullOfHope; Ytfuyfiyi-chan; Nonezerosan; Grgory759; ImpeccableSensei; Corinne; Chisana; Lectrice; Roxanne Princesse Des Vampires; Alice; Salma; Andracifus; Cam; The diabolik angel; nephera63; Zerogirlyaoi; Fujoshi; liberlycaride; creeper326; Yiyi; lilitears.

Et surtout ceux qui on continuer de m'encourager et d'y croire, ceux qui commente depuis le premier chapitre, ou simplement plus d'une fois ou depuis un temps ! Je compte bien vous faire une longue dédicace à l'épilogue. Cela n'a franchement pas été facile tout le temps, et je relirais probablement ces chapitres plus tard pour les corrigés encore.

Pour toutes celles et ceux intéressés, je publierais donc, un (bonus +) épilogue bientôt (Vraiment bientôt cette fois !) et j'expliquerais pourquoi cela m'a pris autant de temps.

 **Je ne sais pas si voua allez aimer ce chapitre, mais... il est classé M! Alors je vous souhaite la meilleur lecture possible!**

* * *

 **Mercredi matin**

Karma n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se contentait de regarder les volets immobiles de sa chambre. Une colère sourde grondait en ses entrailles. De temps en temps, il se retournait et observait les chiffres rouges du réveil digital sur sa commode. Minuit venait de passer, et il sentait qu'il risquait encore de rester de longues minutes à attendre que le sommeil vienne l'emporter. Il en avait assez. Il tendit la main et éteignit le réveil, ne voulant plus compter les minutes qu'il passait furieux contre Nagisa. Une fois cela fait, il se rallongea dos au mur et se tut.

Un silence emplit la salle. Il avait dépassé les bornes, il le savait. Mais étrangement, la première excuse pour ne pas le faire, c'était lui qui s'en était emparé, en accusant Nagisa. Sachant très bien que le bleu réagirait de manière tout aussi défensive. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se démêler de sa colère, n'arrivant pas à se trouver en tord.

Aucun bruit ne le dérangeait, et le temps passa comme cela dans le plus grand calme. Jusqu'à ce que son oreille particulièrement fine entende des petits pas de velours faire craquer le plancher du couloir, des pas assassins qui se rapprochaient. Tout à fait aux aguets, les muscles presque tendus, au cas où il aurait besoin de réagir, il entendit la porte de sa chambre, se refermer dans son dos. Il n'eut même pas besoin de sentir son odeur ou d'entendre sa voix pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Nagisa.

\- Karma, murmura la voix frêle et basse. Tu es réveillé ?

Allongé dans l'ombre de son lit, il hésita à réagir, mais sa colère, l'emporta et il ignora le nouveau venu.

\- Pardon, repris Nagisa. Je ne... Ne veux pas, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou que tu penses cela. J'en… J'en ai vraiment envie, tu sais, et tant pis pour Kaede-chan.

Etait-ce des excuses?

Karma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais n'eut pour autant aucune réaction. Il lui en voulait trop pour cela. La voix de Nagisa montait en crescendo.

\- Et je ne sais pas si tu dors, ou si tu m'ignores juste, mais je ne veux pas dormir dans une chambre séparée de toi, alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas...

Avant que Karma n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il sentit les draps bouger et Nagisa s'y glisser, tel un félin. Il sursauta, indiquant par là qu'il était bel et bien réveillé qu'il ne pouvait plus le nier avant de sentir deux bras l'entourer par-derrière, en même temps qu'une respiration régulière s'installait dans son cou. Il ne parla pas, ne dit rien, juste sentait le bras de son petit ami autour de sa taille.

\- Tu es nu, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Karma à mi-voix n'osant pas y croire.

Pour toute réponse Nagisa serra plus fort, et Karma n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer rougir. Karma lui attrapa la main, celle qui avait glissé sur son ventre et emmêla leurs doigts.

Nagisa profita de cette première interaction pour partir à toute vitesse, avec un :

\- Je t'aime Karma! Je suis désolé, jamais un exposé ne vaudra autant pour moi que toi.

En moins de deux secondes Karma se retourna pour lui couper la parole d'un baiser. Il en profita pour lui bloquer les mains, et lui monter dessus. Directement, Nagisa répondit aux lèvres chaudes qui l'assaillaient. Il manqua de hurler de joie lorsque pour la seconde fois, leurs doigts s'emmêlerent au-dessus de sa tête. Rapidement, leurs deux corps se mirent à fondre.

Karma, finalement, stoppa impromptement le baiser pour laisser un grand soupir glisser entre ses lèvres toujours en colère.

\- Je suis dur comme de la pierre ! Espèce d'abruti, je t'avais dit d'arrêter de me chauffer. Et tu as toujours ton caleçon ! Si tu te déshabilles, fais le en entier ! Merde.

Nagisa éclata de rire, alors que le pauvre roux laissait de belle couleur s'étendre sur ses joues.

Comme vengeance, de ses dents, il vint mordre la peau offerte du cou de son copain.

\- Aie ! Karma, je…

\- Tais-toi.

\- Je…

\- J'ai cru que tu avais fait exprès… laissa-t-il tomber d'une petite voix.

Nagisa observa Karma doucement. Ce dernier se força une longue inspiration..

\- Je suis pas en colère contre toi, murmura-t-il. Je te dois aussi des excuses, je n'aurais pas dû crier… et te dire ca, j'ai cru que...

Il trembla un instant, et garda son regard ancré dans celui du bleu. Il avait tellement cru… qu'en réalité il ne voulait pas...

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? murmura-t-il

\- …

Toujours aussi bas, il laissa un silence planer.

\- C'est ta dernière chance de te retirer, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je.. t'aime

\- Non, Je veux… mais j'ai peur, un peu.

Nagisa evita ses yeux, la pression dans la chambre se faisait doucement présente, mais étrangement, elle était loin d'être désagréable, un sentiment de chaleur et d'entente partager. Ca faisait peur, à tous les deux. Même Karma, qui avait mis le feu à son école primaire, qui aimait torturer des gens et bien plus se retrouvait comme un gosse dans cette situation. Et pourtant il se sentait tellement près, il l'aimait. Et dans ce grand lit enlacé, tous deux le sentait. Cette chaleur terriblement intime et agréable qui s'immisce entre la peau.

\- Je te veux vraiment là maintenant, susurra-t-il, on peut essayer doucement... Si tu me dis 'arrête'...

Il était tellement proche, que l'odeur masculine propre aux adolescents embaumait de manière bien trop forte et erotique leurs deux corps. Et Karma cacha son visage dans l'encolure de Nagisa pour respirer cette odeur encore plus.

\- Je veux être en toi, t'entendre gémir, supplier. Avec une érection comme celle-là, je ne vais jamais tenir…

Malgré le noir Karma n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir les rougeurs de son copain. De ses oreilles jusqu'à son fin poitrail sans muscle, c'était la couleur qui dominait. Ses longs cheveux qui lui entouraient son visage lui donnaient vraiment l'impression d'avoir à faire à une fille, si on omettait son torse, et sa bosse au niveau du caleçon.

\- Je te veux aussi…

Un instant, un silence gêné s'installa, il y avait le desir qui planait, mais aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que l'autre attendait à ce moment la? qu'elle etait la premiere etape?

\- tu veux que j'te prenne en bouche? laissa glisser le bleu, qui honnêtement ne savait pas quoi dire.

Pourtant l'effet fut immédiat. Il avait dit ça avec sa petite mou habituel, son innocence, et évidemment, la ou se posa le regard de Karma, fut ses douces et fines lèvres, qui formulaient ces mots presque profane.

En l'espace d'un instant, l'érection de Karma, changea de volume, et une soudaine envie de se comporter comme une bête traversa le roux. À la place, il envoya sa main bloquer son érection, pour éviter 'tout débordement', et puis… ça faisait un peu mal à force de pousser sur le pantalon.

\- Pff, Arrête Nagisa, tu saurais pas t'y prendre, et puis es-tu vraiment prêts pour ça ? J'en rêve, mais n'est-ce pas trop ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer, murmura-t-il lui-même se trouvant bien aventureux à son goût.

Karma hésita puis finalement se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Non, c'est pas juste de commencer par ca… Y'a d'autre moyen.

Sa main accrochée à son pénis glissa sous l'élastique de son pyjama et tira ce dernier vers le bas. Nagisa ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentit bien vite la même main qui s'était glissée sous le pantalon de Karma, s'étendre et du bout des doigts, descendre lentement son caleçon pour empoigner ce qui s'y trouvait.

Un hoquet de surprise retentit de la part du bleu lorsque leurs deux membres furent collés l'un à l'autre. Pour Nagisa, ce fut l'expérience la plus osée et étrange de sa vie. Sa respiration fut rapidement stoppée. C'était sentir son pénis bouger sans en avoir le contrôle, il ne contrôlait ni la vitesse ni la pression, et pourtant, il réagissait totalement. Il se mit à se tortiller sur le lit, n'aidant absolument pas Karma.

\- Nagisa ! Claqua Karma les joues roses.

\- C'est trop bizarre, murmura Nagisa.

\- Tu veux pas juste en profiter? Chuchota le rouge, la voix hachée.

\- Je…

\- Aide-moi... alors.

Karma utilisa son autre main pour attraper celle de Nagisa et la mêler à la sienne sur leurs hampes. Le bleu sentit les doigts tremblants de Karma se confondre avec les siens, et toucher leurs deux membres en même temps, ensemble. Il hoqueta et l'aida à bouger. Ses doigts glissaient délicatement sur le pénis de Karma. Il sentait son volume amplifier du bout des ongles, la peau moite, et les frissons que lui procuraient ses poils pubien caressant sa peau.

Le tout n'était presque en rien différent chez lui. La seule différence se trouvant dans les sensations. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps Nagisa se sentait vraiment excité. Sans savoir où il visait, il cherchait de ses dents les lèvres de Karma, utilisait sa main libre pour tirer ses cheveux roux vers lui.

Le mouvement devint plus rapide entre leurs entre-jambes et il regretta amèrement que son torse soit collé au T-shirt de son compagnon et non à sa peau. Nagisa sentit que l'excitation de Karma montait aussi vite que la sienne. Il frémissait, il gémissait. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il se redressa et renversa la situation se retrouvant au-dessus de Karma. Et grâce à cette position il put vraiment visualiser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ses longs cheveux bleus tombaient et encadraient de part et d'autre le visage rouge aux yeux brillant.

Automatiquement, Nagisa, arrêta de toucher leurs membres et forçant Karma à faire de même, il tira le T-shirt du rouge vers le haut, sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'en pensait son copain. À peine, le T-shirt eut passé la tête du roux que Nagisa re captura ses lèvres sans même prendre la peine de vérifier que le tissu avait libéré les bras de son copain. Ce dernier se tortilla pour faire valser le T-shirt au loin et par réflexe passa ses mains dans les cheveux et sur le dos de Shiota. Il lui attrapa la nuque et força encore plus le baiser, enfonçant la langue du plus âgé dans sa cavité buccale. La main de Nagisa qui s'attellait seule sur leurs pénis faisait de son mieux pour suivre un rythme soutenu. Elle fut vite rejointe par celle du rouge et au final tous deux finirent par prendre en main leur propre érection, sans pour autant se lâcher des lèvres. Après quelques secondes en plus, Karma re-retourna la situation et ils roulèrent tous deux. Les lèvres et langues aussi enroulées l'une à l'autre que leurs jambes. Leurs mains échangèrent de rôle pour la seconde fois, et Nagisa se retrouva une nouvelle fois au-dessus de Karma. Ce dernier laissa couler un râle, et murmura un petit 'Nagisa' à l'oreille du bleu.

Les joues de Nagisa devinrent rouges, et alors qu'un maelstrom d'émotions le submergea, sa main se resserra brutalement sur l'entre-jambe du roux.

Et ca ne manqua pas.

Un hurlement de douleur sortit des lèvres de Karma, alors que son pénis se retrouvait brutalement compressé.

\- Pardon ! S'exclama horrifié Nagisa.

Sursautant prestement, il se redressa d'un coup, l'objet maintenant -probablement- stérilisé de Karma toujours en poigne. Il avait pâli. Mais surtout, il se rendit compte que trop tard que son mouvement brusque, au bord du grand lit allait le faire chavirer dans le vide. Tout se passa très vite. À peine commença-t-il à tomber, que Karma (malgré ses dents serrées et les larmes aux yeux) essaya de le rattraper. Malheureusement, la couverture plus que défaite, elle aussi au bord du précipice, ne fit que glisser avec eux, et alors que le plus grand avait réussi à l'empoigner, cela ne fit que l'entraîner plus brutalement dans la chute. Ils furent amenés brutalement sur le sol, dans un râle rauque, alors que la tête de Nagisa érafla la table de chevet, lui évitant de peu une belle bosse.

\- Aie...

Par terre, et choqué Nagisa s'était pris brutalement le sol froid, avant que tout le poids de Karma ne l'écrase. Ses yeux lui envoyait des ombres dansantes jusque dans ses tempes. Choqué le bleu essaya de ramener sa main à sa tête. Elle heurta en premier l'épaule de Karma, qui essayait de se redresser, lui indiquant spatialement où il se trouvait, avant que finalement, elle atteigne son visage, et qu'il la fasse glisser entre ses mèches bleues. Il sentit sa main poisseuse et moite salir ses cheveux du liquide blanc qui la couvrait. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il avait bel et bien senti une décharge, mais heurter le sol lui avait coupé tout sens de la réalité l'espace d'un instant. Une grimace trancha son visage avant qu'il n'entende un 'merde' de la part de son roux. "Il y en a partout !" Il ouvrit donc les yeux pour apercevoir le visage ennuyé de Karma analyser les dégâts. Nagisa un peu dans les vapes, compris quelques secondes plus tard que le liquide blanc sur sa main, et maintenant dans ses cheveux n'était pas le sien. Il rougit. Le sperme avait aussi glissé sur leurs torses nus. Et maintenant, le choc passé, il en sentait même sur son menton.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Interrogea Karma .

\- No-on… et toi ? Pour ton…

Il baissa les yeux sur le membre de son ami qu'il avait auparavant pressé comme un citron. Il n'en voyait que l'ombre dans la faible lumière de la chambre, mais cela suffit pour le faire rougir.

\- Ça va…, son nez se fronça et il se releva à genoux en face de Nagisa. Il y en a juste partout…

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher des mouchoirs ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Nagisa qui s'était aussi un peu relevé, essayait d'enlever avec ses doigts, le sperme qui coulait sur son torse ne se rendant pas compte qu'il ne faisait que s'étaler la semence sur ses mains. Karma réagit au quart de tour. Aussi vite que sa queue risquait de grossir encore face à cette vue obscène, il la fit glisser dans son pantalon et se releva rapidement.

\- Non, j'y vais, reste là.

Karma quitta donc la chambre en trois grands pas. Nagisa se laissa alors retomber en arrière, restant allongé sur le sol. Heureux d'avoir gardé malgré tout son caleçon, il y rangea aussi son pénis. Il prit une inspiration, s'interrogeant sur la suite avant de se relever, un regard horrifié sur ses doigts blancs de sperme. Il sentait le liquide doucement glisser le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses coudes. Dans l'ombre, cela ressemblait à de la glace. Comme ces gouttes de vanille qu'il fallait vite rattraper de sa langue avant qu'elles ne s'échappent. Il eut alors une terrible envie de lécher pour empêcher cette chose de toucher le sol.

Il n'y toucha malgré tout pas, sachant ce que c'était, et ne souhaitant pas forcément goûter. Il fronça les sourcils. Réfléction faite, il n'aurait jamais pu faire cette fellation à Karma. Du moins, pas encore.

D'un coup, la lumière s'alluma et Nagisa sursauta. Affolé, il se retourna brutalement vers la source, faisant virevolter ses cheveux autour de son visage. Un choix qu'il regretta bien vite, car couleur coquelicot, il n'osa pas croiser le regard que lui offrait Karma. Il le fixait... Il le fixait comme... Soudainement intéressé par les motifs du tapis de chambre, il cacha impeccablement son visage sous ses cheveux collants, le dos presque en biais à la porte.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Interrogea Nagisa.

\- J'ai les mouchoirs, répondit le roux en s'approchant à petits pas.

\- Je veux dire, avec la lumière.

\- Je l'ai allumée…

\- Pour...quoi?

\- Pour te voir. Cela ne te gêne pas, j'espère ?

\- Je…

Karma le surprit en l'embrassant sur la nuque. Et la main entre sa cuisse et sa hanche, il se colla à son dos. Nagisa sentit alors toute la chaleur qu'il dégageait, la forme de son dos nu, collé au sien, ses bras et ses mains, imperceptiblement sur lui. Et il sentit le frisson qui le parcourait, alors qu'il tremblotait légèrement d'anticipation. Voir son petit-ami torse nu était aussi vraiment exitant.

\- Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il.

Nagisa n'eut aucun mal à sentir la bosse créée par le pantalon de Kama se coller à lui. Et d'une lenteur démesurée, le roux passa un mouchoir sur ses bras et son torse pour l'essuyer, soufflant sur sa nuque , alors qu'il lui tournait la tête de manière à la dégager ; montant sa main à son menton. Il passa calmement sa main avec le mouchoir à l'intérieur des cheveux maintenant poisseux du bleu, retirant le sperme. Il en profita pour dégager son oreille et monter sa langue à ce niveau, lui léchant et mordillant cette dernière. Le jeune assassin, ne put empêcher son coeur de manquer un battement, et son sang couler plus vite dans son corps alors que de petits gémissements sortaient de ses lèvres.

Jetant le mouchoir au hasard non loin Karma glissa sa main autour de son torse, passant sous son aisselle, pour attraper son menton et forcer sa nuque à se tourner pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Chose qu'il fit: appliquer. Il l'embrassa, caressant ses cheveux, puis délicatement le poussa vers le lit.

Nagisa s'y retrouva assis avec son petit ami entre les jambes qui l'embrassait. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques secondes, puis Karma finit par quitter l'étreinte. Il était debout, et la tête de Nagisa lui arrivait juste en dessous du torse.

\- Je peux te l'enlever? Sussura-t-il en pointant du doigt le caleçon de Nagisa.

Ce dernier rougit, sentant que les choses sérieuses allaient réellement commencer.

\- Le lubrifiant est dans la chambre d'ami…

\- Non, je l'ai trouvé plus tôt, il est dans le tiroir.

Karma, caressa le visage de Nagisa, lui fit un baiser papillon, et fit glisser son bras, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se retrouvent glissés sous l'élastique du boxer.

\- Je peux ?

Nagisa fut incapable de réellement parler pour répondre à son copain, il fut malgré tout surpris, quand à la place de retirer directement le caleçon, la main de Karma glissa à l'intérieur, se positionnant sur sa fesse. Nagisa le stoppa en lui attrapant sa main par le poignet, et la tirant hors de son dernier vêtement.

\- La lumière, se justifia-t-il, éteint là…

Plutôt que de rester assis sur le bord du lit, Nagisa se redressa et s'agenouilla dessus, quittant un instant le contact, et se mettant à la hauteur de Karma.

\- Très bien, finit-il par céder après un échange de regard.

Il abandonna les bras de Nagisa, et éteint la grande lumière. Par contre, lorsqu'il revint près du lit, il alluma la petite lampe à chevet, qui illuminait de manière plus tamisée la pièce.

\- Cela te va comme compromis ? Interrogea-t-il, pointant de sa tête, la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet.

Nagisa hocha la tête, et Karma eut un petit sourire.

Debout en face de Nagisa à genoux sur le lit, il tendit son bras, et ses doigts vinrent toucher le torse de ce dernier. Il ajouta une petite pression, de manière à ce que Nagisa recule, et il monta à sa suite sur le lit. En quelques secondes, Nagisa se retrouva au milieu de ce dernier Karma au-dessus de lui. Il n'osait plus ajouter le moindre mot. Il fallait en plus, que la lampe de couleur rouge, fasse flamboyer les cheveux de son compagnon.

Karma se remit à l'embrasser tout en le caressant, les attouchements devinrent vite mutuels. Le rouge commença à lui embrasser le cou, suçant l'oreille, léchant les tétons, et de sa main, il effleurait de temps en temps ses fesses et ses cuisses.

Nagisa le sentit rapidement prendre un peu de pouvoir sur lui. Karma se glissa une nouvelle fois entre ses jambes, et s'amusait de temps en temps à bloquer ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Le baiser qu'ils partageaient dura si longtemps qu'un filet de salive finit par glisser sur la joue de Nagisa. Alors Karma sentit qu'il en avait assez fait pour le haut du corps, et retourna son attention sur le bas. Il prit enfin le caleçon entre ses doigts et le fit coulisser sur les fines jambes de Nagisa. Pour être sûr que Karma ne lui envoie pas des regards lubriques ou essaye d'observer cette partie de lui. Nagisa entoura le cou du roux de ses bras, et le serra contre lui. Sa respiration brûlante se propagea sur tout son cou et il sentit soudainement avec ce rapprochement, toute la chaleur et la sueur produite par le corps de Karma qui se mélangeait à la sienne. Il sentit aussi le courant d'air froid que retirer le caleçon provoqua alors qu'il glissait au bas de ses jambes. Il se colla donc plus à Karma. L'expérience de sentir sa peau nue contre les vêtements froissés du rouge fut plus qu'étrange. Il sentit l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et son pénis rouler contre la bosse cachée sous le pyjama de l'autre. Et il sentit cette dernière doubler de volume en même temps que Karma attrapait ses cuisses pour forcer la friction et le coller à lui. Nagisa ressentit alors l'immense besoin de retirer le pantalon qui restait à Karma. Il laissa ses mains rapidement quitter le cou de ce dernier pour s'exécuter. Ce fut le dévêtissement le plus rapide du monde. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés encore une fois, leurs peaux moites et chaudes en contact, se collant, l'un à l'autre. Avoir la peau nue de Karma contre lui, c'était comme avoir une bouillotte entre les jambes, pensa Nagisa. Une immense bouillotte qui se frotte lascivement contre toi.

Après quelques secondes, Karma se releva un peu et tira Nagisa vers lui. Toujours en travers du lit, il roula jusqu'à se retrouver bien droit au milieu de ce dernier.

Redressé, et agenouillé entre les jambes de Nagisa, Karma attrapa le bassin du bleu, et le fit délicatement monter sur ses propres cuisses. Puis attrapant ses genoux, il les lui écarta et remonta doucement ses jambes de manière à ce que ces dernières l'entourent au niveau de son torse, avant de se pencher en avant. Se débrouillant pour que leurs fronts se touchent, et qu'en même temps, son pénis touche légèrement l'entrée inviolée du jeune homme.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Karma regretta presque que Nagisa soit un homme. Car s'il avait été une femme, il aurait pu le pénétrer directement. Et là, il en avait terriblement envie. Néanmoins, il se retint, se contentant de mimer l'acte sexuel avec un léger va-et-vient, tout en embrassant le cou de Nagisa. Il sentait son odeur et sa main frottait ses cheveux. C'était vraiment doux. Et pas que les cheveux. Il manqua un gémissement lorsque ce dernier essaya de lui sucer le cou, mordant de temps à autre. Nagisa croisa alors ses jambes autour de lui, et ses mains commencèrent à lui caresser les épaules et le haut du dos. Doucement, il le sentit se tendre légèrement. Karma adorait ce moment, et cette position, voir Nagisa, d'apparence calme, rougir de gêne dans la nuit, sa respiration saccadée. Il le laissa faire, observant ses cheveux glisser derrière ses oreilles. Il les adorait, c'était en réalité la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il les voyait détachés et il avait presque oublié comment ils étaient. Leur souplesse, leur texture.

Nagisa arrêta un instant de lui mordiller le cou et Karma revient sur terre un court instant, il était peut-être temps de commencer, et son pénis lui faisait mal.

-Mets-toi sur le ventre, chuchota-t-il

Une lueur de doute passa dans les yeux de Nagisa et ses oreilles rosirent, mais il s'exécuta sans rien en montrer. Karma eut droit à la première plus belle chose de la soirée offerte devant lui. Les épaules frêles de Nagisa continuaient sur les formes étroites de son bassin et finissaient sur de fermes fesses, légèrement arrondies, malgré les formes masculines qu'elle commençait à prendre.

Sans vraiment hésiter, Karma se pencha vers la table de chevet et en sortit le lubrifiant.

-Écarte les jambes.

Nagisa s'exécuta et Karma passa l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, pour l'inciter à surélever son bassin.

\- Tu me dis… si tu veux arrêter, susurra-t-il, pas certain que lui pourrait si l'autre lui demandait.

Et il commença à approcher sa main.

\- Attends ! Le stoppa Nagisa.

Il se releva à quatre pattes, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se positionna de façon adéquate pour la pénétration.

\- Ça va aller, essaya de le calmer Karma qui le sentait stressé alors que lui même tremblait un peu.

Malgré tout, Karma sentait que son copain prenait beaucoup sur lui pour éviter d'avoir peur, et chasser la honte qui doucement montait dans ses entrailles. Pour tenter de le relaxer, il passa sa main entre ses cuisses pour le masturber un peu.

\- Non! claqua Nagisa

\- Comment ?

\- Je… ne préfère pas, les muscles du bassin se contractent avec une érection. Il rougit prestement de penser qu'il puisse sortir la phrase de Yasuhiro en plein acte. Il ne vit pas que Karma rougissait tout autant.

Karma retira sa main, et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de se pencher vers l'avant et d'épouser avec son torse le dos de Nagisa pour l'embrasser.

\- Si je ne te relaxe pas, ce n'est pas une érection qui va contracter tes muscles… Nagisa, tu trembles.

\- C'est… C'est la position qui fait ça, répondit-il au tac-au-tac

\- Très...bien, abdiqua le rouge.

Karma quitta alors le dos de Nagisa, et se glissa doucement derrière lui. Il sourit, et un côté mesquin remonta a ce moment la en lui, sans calmer ses rougeur, mais il en avait trop envie. Il fut heureux que Nagisa ne voit pas ce qu'il allait faire, pas sûr lui-même que cela soit une bonne idée… mais…

De ses deux mains, il bloqua les hanches de Nagisa, et se pencha, doucement avec sa langue, il commença à lécher l'entrée. Le cri du bleu retentit dans la chambre. Ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas. Il essaya de se dégager un instant, mais Karma près le tenait fermement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je prépare…

\- Arrête… c'est sale…

\- Tu as pris une douche.

\- Karma!

\- Ca m'excite comme un fou.

Sans attendre, il se mit à lui embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses, mordillant, remontant plus haut. Tout cela sans approcher le pénis de Nagisa. Après quelques caresse, l'uke commença à abdiquer et à gémir sur un des coussins qu'il serrait contre sa tête.

Karma continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de l'autre bien plus détendu. Alors il sortit discrètement le tube et en versa sur ses doigts. Tellement impatient. Espérant que cela passe, il écarta rapidement la chair pour passer un doigt à l'intérieur. Automatiquement, il sentit Nagisa se contorsionner de malaise, peu habitué à la sensation.

\- Ça va ? Laissa-t-il échapper, inquiet mais ne pouvant limiter la montée d'excitation qui le prenait.

\- C'est…

Nagisa ne finit jamais sa phrase, un long gémissement sortit de ses lèvres.

Il avait senti le doigt glacé de Karma entrer en lui, rester en lui. Et maintenant bouger en lui. Il sentait aussi la douce caresse du gel glisser entre ses cuisses. Il se permit quelques gémissements de plus.

Karma dont le niveau d'excitation augmentait ne put s'empêcher de rapidement ajouter un second doigt. S'il ne vit pas la grimace, il comprit malgré tout grâce au soudain affaissement des épaules de Nagisa que celui-ci était déjà moins agréable. Il passait moins bien, et ce, malgré la salive et le lubrifiant. Karma serra les dents, de son côté, il crut en suffoquer d'horreur, et eut peur de lui-même. Ça allait être long, et il ne pourrait pas patienter encore longtemps, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, car sinon, il allait en crever. Il trembla d'horreur, car il aimait ca. Avec quelques mouvements de ciseaux, il écarta encore plus les cuisses du bleu et sans vraiment attendre, glissa un troisième doigt.

Un petit cri de douleur retentit, suivit bien vite de supplications. Et Karma sentit son coeur accélérer beaucoup plus vite, l'excitation, la sensation de puissance. Ces séances chez le psy ou l'homme lui répétait qu'il avait un problème de control.

\- Karma! S'il-te-plaît, tu me fais mal !

Il avait peur. Il avait toujours aimé faire mal et il avait peur. Mais il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il continua pour autant de rapidement enfoncer ses trois doigts à l'intérieur, le moins brutalement qu'il pouvait, mais…

\- Karma, arrête ! Tu vas trop vite !

Les jambes de Nagisa tremblaient, et d'horribles petits cris sortaient de sa bouche. C'était comme-ci, le plaisir et le fait d'en vouloir plus ressortait ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui, et il ne contrôlait pas.

\- Ralentis !

\- Je… je peux pas…

Horrifié, et faisant une action qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire, Karma retira tout aussi brutalement ses doigts, et se projeta en arrière sur le lit. Il regarda une seconde, terrifié son copain, avant de sauter, dans un vacarme assourdissant et de courir vers la porte, quittant la chambre. ...

Hein ?

Nagisa entendit brutalement la porte de la salle de bains claquer avant de finalement réaliser que son copain avait filé à l'anglaise. Le laissant ici, pantois sur le lit.

À peine Karma eut passé la porte de la salle de bains qu'il s'accroupit immédiatement et attrapa son pénis pour le serrer entre ses paumes, pleines de lubrifiant. Brutalement, il se frappa la tête contre son genou. Il était con, vraiment con. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une simple et brutale préparation comme il venait de le faire, mais surtout il aurait dû se douter, que ses tendances psychologique risquait de ressortir. Il n'avait aucune patience pour attendre que l'autre soit prêt. Consciemment il ne lui aurait jamais fait mal, mais il avait toujours ressenti du plaisir dans les actions brusque. Et si finalement Nagisa changeait d'avis? Vu comment il avait utilisé ses doigts cela risquait bien. Il se tappa une nouvelle fois sa tête contre son genou, se forçant à penser à autre chose, tremblotant. Finalement, il fut interrompu.

Deux petits coups toquèrent à la porte. Et la voix fluette de Nagisa retentit.

-Karma, tu m'entends?

Le roux hésita un instant.

\- S'il-te-plaît ouvre-moi.

\- Non.

\- Karma.

\- Laisse-moi! Il faut que je me calme.

Nagisa ne répondit pas.

\- Je peux aider…

\- Il vaut mieux pas.

\- Karma...

Il donna deux coups de plus à la porte.

\- Je suis là, alors ouvre.

Aussi rationnel que possible, il continua:

\- Tu ne vas quand même t'occuper de ça tout seul ?

La mouche piqua et Karma fronça les sourcils, il avait la main toujours agrippée à son pénis qui battait le sang, mais il n'entamait pas le moindre mouvement. Ce serait absolument étrange de se branler avec Nagisa derrière la porte. Soupirant et plus calme, il tendit son bras au-dessus de sa tête, et déverrouilla le loquet. Dès qu'il l'entendit, Nagisa ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bains. Nagisa s'accroupit dans la pénombre du couloir. Et Karma put vraiment bien le distinguer lorsqu'il s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il était bien trop beau.

On aurait dit un hermaphrodite avec ses cheveux et son visage. Nagisa se pencha vers lui, et pencha sa tête inquiète sur le côté. Karma voulait se retenir, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas.

\- Nagisa, si tu restes là, je risque de te faire mal, il laissa couler d'une petite voix.

Nagisa eut un petit sourire face au regard inquiet de son compagnon.

\- Non… Je te fais confiance, t'as toujours reussit à te contrôler… On ira à ton rythme d'accord. Si tu sens que ça va trop vite, on ralentira.

Karma sourit jaune. Il savait que c'était du vent. Si jamais il dérapait, Nagisa n'aurait probablement pas la force de le ralentir ou le stopper. Pourtant... Il avait prononcé ces mots tellement sûr de lui...

Il pouvait toujours lui dire non, prendre une douche froide, et revenir réessayer plus tard. Mais là, son pénis lui faisait mal…

Il le voulait.

Alors tant pis, autant se lâcher.

\- Je veux vraiment te faire l'amour.

Il se pencha pour atteindre les lèvres de Nagisa, puis poussa ce dernier sur le sol. Il lui écarta les jambes et se faufila entre elles deux au milieu du couloir, l'embrassant.

\- Non, le lit, s'il te plait, chuchota Nagisa à son oreille.

Karma hocha la tête, et Nagisa le tira par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, et qu'il ne devait pas en discuter. Et pourtant aucun n'en ressentit le besoin. Nagisa connaissait Karma depuis bien longtemps. Il le connaissait lui, ses qualités et ses défauts. Ce qui faisait que Karma était un peu différent. Comme lui-même était différent, et comme tous leurs camarade classe. Il trouvait que tout le monde exagérait a quel point le roux était psycho, car il ne l'était pas vraiment.

Il s'assit sur le lit et tira Karma à sa suite, pour qu'il monte dessus.

\- Je veux te faire l'amour de face, claquait Karma.

\- Tu veux bien encore utiliser un peu tes doigts en premier s'il-te-plaît? Sourit-il doucement, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Il hocha la tête, et Nagisa se remit à quatre pattes devant lui sur le lit.

Attrapant le tube de lubrifiant pour la seconde fois, Karma réunit sa composture et reprit son calme. Pour réessayer de préparer Nagisa. Cette fois-ci, les deux premiers doigts passèrent plus facilement. Il resta le plus longtemps possible avec ces deux-là, prenant sur lui, avant de finalement mettre le troisième doigt à l'intérieur. À peine mit, il s'arrêta attendant toute réaction de Nagisa. Ce dernier malgré sa transpiration haletante, finit par faire signe que cela allait, et Karma continua de bouger lentement.

De petits mouvements de ciseaux, faisant attention à tous les gémissements de douleur de son petit-ami.

\- Karma… finit par réaliser Nagisa, étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé jusqu'à présent. Tu as toujours les préservatifs que Koro-Sensei t'a donné?

Une horrible grimace passa sur les lèvres de Karma. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait gardé ces horreurs.

\- J'en ai racheté d'autres.

\- Ah… On va les utiliser, pas vrai ? S'inquiéta Nagisa, pas sûr de l'importance que cela avait.

\- Évidemment, ce sera bien plus agréable, et plus propre pour toi. Je ne ferais pas sans, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Karma hésita, ses doigts ne bougeaient plus vraiment dans Nagisa, d'ailleurs ça l'avait étonné qu'il puisse tenir une conversation comme celle-ci au milieu de l'action. Un peu honteux, il finit par avouer :

\- Dans la taie d'oreiller.

Nagisa étonné, attrapa le coussin de Karma, et passa sa main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir trois petits sachets noirs. Une fois cela fait, Nagisa ne se retint plus, et explosa de rire. Un petit rire très franc. Son dos se contorsionna un peu et Karma, sentit étrangement l'anus de Nagisa se contracter, pour ensuite se relaxer un peu plus.

\- Ne rigole pas s'il-te-plaît, je ne savais pas où les mettre.

Retournant sa tête de manière à apercevoir le visage de Karma, Nagisa demanda:

\- Pourquoi pas dans la commode?

\- L'oreiller, était disons… plus facile d'accès?

Un autre sourire passa sur les lèvres de Nagisa.

\- Contente-toi de m'en donner un, bougonna le rouge.

Hésitant, et perdant un chouia son sourire, Nagisa attrapa le paquet noir entre son index et son majeur et le tendit à Karma dans son dos.

\- Tu veux que je me retourne? Interrogea-t-il soudainement mal à l'aise.

Karma retira ses doigts, et un frisson parcourut son corps.

\- No...n, finalement commençons comme cela.

Nagisa hocha la tête. Il entendit le paquet du préservatif se déchirer, un bruit de plastique, et enfin, la chaleur de Karma se rapprochant de lui. Il comprit en premier qu'il apposait son torse sur son dos, et une de ses mains, enlaça la sienne.

\- J'y vais Shiota, susurra-t-il

Nagisa se sentit inhaler une énorme bouffée d'oxygène avant de sentir les pores de sa chair s'écarter pour laisser glisser Karma. Un petit cri sortit de ses lèvres alors que Karma pénétrait lentement son corps. Il sentait le pénis de Karma passer le premier muscle, sans forcer, mais poussant malgré tout. Avec cette action, tout le bassin de Nagisa se retrouva immobilisé, cela lui coupait tout mouvement. Sa respiration accélérait brutalement et était entrecoupée de gémissements. Il sentait l'immense bouffée de chaleur dans son cou, créée par la respiration saccadée de son copain. Ce dernier retenait son souffle et relâchait tout d'un coup de grandes bouffées d'air. Il était brûlant, littéralement brûlant. Et étrangement, la première chose à laquelle Nagisa pensa, fut d'espérer qu'il était assez propre pour que Karma s'enfonce si profondement.

Un des bras de Karma s'était enroulé autour du bassin de Nagisa pour aider à la pénétration.

Son pénis en lui, donnait l'impression d'avoir le bassin en feu. En feu, jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Son anus semblait se dilater. Plus il pénétrait plus sa respiration accélérait. Arrivé à mi-longueur, Nagisa commença à ressentir un peu plus de douleur. Juste là, ça avait été un peu maladroit, mais alors que le pénis s'enfonçait, le malaise augmentait. Nagisa était pris, il n'avait aucun moyen de bouger ses jambes. Des bruits étranges sortaient de ses lèvres. Karma essaya de pénétrer un peu plus (un peu plus fort et rapidement). Un autre gémissement de gêne coula des lèvres de Nagisa, et à la place de pousser, Karma resserra la pression sur ses mains. Sans se rendre compte que cela ne faisait que bloquer un peu plus le corps de son copain. Il le serrait si fort, le gland de Karma, passa finalement le second muscle. Arrivé à mi-longueur, Nagisa commença à ressentir un peu plus de douleur. Karma avait l'impression de se faire aspirer par le corps de Nagisa, que sa peau, que son anus, épousait son membre parfaitement. Il s'éloigna légèrement pour essayer un premier coup de butoir, mais un hurlement de Nagisa le stoppa d'un coup.

\- ATTENDS ! Aie… Attends, s'il te plaît.

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et sa voix se cassa.

\- Donnes… moi, deux secondes.

Il commença à respirer plus vite, tentant d'assimiler, et accepter cet être en lui. Après deux inspirations de plus, Nagisa finit par lentement hocher la tête.

\- Vas-y…

\- Shiota-kun… murmura Karma.

Nagisa redressa ses épaules, et écouta. Il fut quand même surpris, quand la main de Karma passa sur son cou, pour lui attraper le menton et le décaler face à lui. Jamais Karma n'avait été aussi heureux de faire au moins quinze centimètres de plus que Nagisa. Grâce à leurs tailles respectives, il était assez grand pour atteindre ses lèvres dans cette position. Et Nagisa put voir finalement son visage. Tremblotant, les yeux voilés de toutes les sensations du moment, du rouge partout, et une respiration rapide Karma le fixait comme si rien d'autre d'autre n'était sur cette planète. Il lui-même ne devait pas être mieux. Après un doux baiser, il se permit un petit mouvement de hanche. Un petit gémissement sortit des lèvres de Nagisa. Et sa main toujours sur son cou, le roux eut une parfaite vu du profil de son compagnon. Par perversité, plus que par envie, il voulut voir le visage se décomposer une seconde fois. Il bougea alors encore une fois. Accompagné par une réaction buccale immédiate du bleu. Ses yeux se dilataient, son dos se contorsionnait légèrement, et sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser une petite intonation aiguë quitter sa gorge.

Karma si c'était encore possible, eut l'impression que son membre grandissait encore un peu plus. Et il commença une série de longs va-et-vient pour imprimer sur sa rétine cette expression de Nagisa.

Pour le bleu, les sensations étaient étranges. Karma entrait en lui. Il était en train de se faire prendre. Il sentait les petits mouvements de bassin et ressentait des décharges et frissons dans son dos. Les gémissements devinrent de plus en plus luxurieux. Le malaise du début, avait peu à peu disparu. Et bien vite, Nagisa put se concentrer plus sur la sensation de plaisir en elle-même. C'était bon, vraiment bon.

\- Karma...hun

La transpiration de Nagisa augmenta soudainement et il sentit les mains moites de Karma, se resserrer sur ses hanches. Il entendait leurs respirations accélérer, beaucoup plus fort. Le rythme augmentait. L'excitation du roux semblait avoir atteint le palier supérieur. D'un coup, il s'enfonça encore plus loin, et plus fort. Karma reprit le contrôle d'une manière différente. Soudainement, il pénétrait et pénétrait. Et chaque cri, chaque supplication de Nagisa le faisait aller plus vite. Le désir le consumait. Son torse n'était plus collé au dos de Nagisa. Ah, non, certainement pas, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de limiter les angles et la force de ses coups. Redressé, il avait tellement plus de pouvoir et d'accès à la pénétration. Il en voulait tellement plus. Tellement plus.

Nagisa le sentit arriver, même sans avoir d'érection. Et juste avant qu'il ne se relâche il sentit un puissant sentiment d'extase parcourir son corps. Un spasme qui lui coupa brutalement sa respiration, alors qu'il se contorsionnait. L'entrée se resserra, et Karma ne sut tenir plus longtemps. Un râle quitta les lèvres du rouge alors lorsqu'il se déversa en Nagisa. Nagisa en resta bouche bée. Si vite. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire ouf, la chaleur le quitta, et ses jambes le lâchèrent, alors qu'une nouvelle fois libre de ses mouvements, il ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait. Il sentait Karma bouger vite et sa respiration n'avait pas diminuée avec cette première éjaculation. Il entendit un bruit de plastique, et il commença à relever sa tête, pour comprendre ce soudain changement. Il aperçut alors du coin de l'œil, le préservatif usager tombé sur le lit, a sa gauche.

\- Karma, qu'est-ce que ?

Il vit la main de son copain, se tendre et attraper aussi vite que possible un autre des sachets noirs. Le plastique fut déchiré, et il entendit sa plainte. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, il fut retourné par Karma sur le dos. Il eut juste le temps de lui envoyer un regard inquiet avant que Karma ne monte ses jambes vers son torse, et qu'il sente Karma pour la deuxième fois le pénétrer, et cette fois il commença immédiatement la danse avec de bestiaux va-et-vient.

Nagisa hoqueta, c'était impossible, Karma avait repris du volume si vite. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas. Un second cri sortit de ses lèvres en plus de ses halètements, lorsqu'il sentit son copain attrapé brutalement son membre et le mouvoir à la même vitesse que lui.

\- Cette fois, tu viens avec moi, murmura-t-il.

De langoureux gémissements s'ajoutèrent aux petits cris et tremblements. Et Karma adapta encore un rythme différent à l'anatomie masculine de son compagnon.

Nagisa sentit le regard de Karma sur lui, en fait, cette position était bien plus gênante que toutes les autres. Il le dévorait littéralement, une lumière de désir, un regard libertin, il avait les yeux si profonds. Ses joues étaient plus rouges que possible. Nagisa détourna les yeux, il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de Karma.

Le roux arrêta de bouger.

\- Kar...ma? Interrogea Nagisa dans un murmure.

Le plus jeune lui attrapa le menton pour tirer son visage à lui, et ainsi lui faire face. Il se pencha en avant, plus près, front contre front. La poussée fit gémir Nagisa, son corps réagissait étrangement.

\- Regarde-moi…

Nagisa fut surpris, et resta malgré tout détourné des iris de Karma.

\- Pourquoi ? fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

\- Regarde-moi

Il se laissa doucement tourner la tête. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait d'y trouver. Le regard, les Iris de Karma semblaient avoir été remplis de lumière. De désir et plaisir contenus qui se libéraient peu à peu par ses yeux. Le roux se pencha en avant encore un peu plus pour l'embrasser alors qu'il bougeait en lui. Et il l'embrassait. Il bougeait en lui, et l'embrassait. Leur corps etait si proche, si intime, si personnel. Il l'entendait respirer, haleter, le mouvement de la peau, les frictions, les sensations. Il sentait sa transpiration se mélanger à la sienne. Et il sentait ses yeux, et son regard qui lui ne le lâchait pas. Il le fixait intensivement. Il semblait avoir tant de plaisir à le prendre. Nagisa n'en pouvait plus de ces yeux. Et de Karma qui le forçait à regarder, et le fixait tellement.

\- Regarde, murmura Karma. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Regarde.

Nagisa eut un frisson.

\- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il.

Il le quitta du regard, et déposa des baisers papillons sur son cou, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, le touchaient, glissaient sur sa peau, ralentirent le mouvement. Jouant avec son gland. "Shiota", il ondulait le bassin plus lentement et profondément. Il l'enlaçait. Avec cette étreinte, Nagisa ne pouvait que répondre en enlaçant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

\- Moi aussi.

Karma accéléra le mouvement, enlacé à Nagisa, et de sa main il joua de plus en plus avec son pénis pressé entre leurs peaux. Il serra d'un coup, et massa doucement, faisant gémir Nagisa, en fait, il était si concentré à lui faire du bien qu'il en diminua les coups de bassin, cherchant les points sensibles de son copain. Cela mit Nagisa mal à l'aise sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et puis intérieurement il finit par s'éloigner de l'action. Il voyait ce que Karma essayait de faire, ce qu'il lui faisait, mais son esprit bloqua quelque part.

\- Cela... ne te dégoûte pas, finit par lâcher en un murmure incertain le bleu.

Karma l'esprit embrumé, ralentit un peu le mouvement de sa main, cherchant à comprendre pendant un bref instant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mon corps…

Karma écarquilla les yeux, cette fois-ci arrêtant tout mouvement.

\- De quoi ?

\- Me toucher...Je veux dire, ta main, il désigna la main agrippée à son pénis, cela ne te gêne pas ?

Inquiet et les sourcils froncés de doute, Nagisa se tut, ne parlant plus, ne faisant plus aucun mouvement. D'ailleurs sa phrase avait eu le même effet sur Karma. Il semblait totalement out, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son petit-ami par là.

Finalement après quelques secondes de silence, le roux fronça subitement les sourcils, énervé et vexé.

\- Et mon pénis dans ton cul ? Ça te dégoûte pas un peu trop peut-être?

Furieux, il foudroya Nagisa du regard. Comment osait-il lui poser une question pareille, après tout ce temps.

\- S'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas, gémit Nagisa d'une toute petite voix, Par...don…

Nagisa serra les dents et essaya d'inspirer.

\- Pourquoi tu me sors ça?! Quémanda Karma, encore choqué de ce qu'avait dit son copain.

Nagisa dénia de la tête.

\- Je… rien, je ne voulais pas, pardon, excuse-moi…

Un malaise profond apparut sur les traits du bleu. Karma quitta sa colère pour un sentiment d'inquiétude, sa question, et ses réactions, quelque chose n'allait pas. Nagisa n'allait pas bien.

Il le regarda soucieux,

\- Nagisa, explique moi.

\- Rien, je suis juste fatigué…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Murmura-t-il.

Il glissa sa main sous son menton et le releva.

\- Je… Je vais bien.

\- Et puis quoi encore… Nagisa parle-moi… susurra-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, fut la seule réponse du bleu.

\- Nagisa ! Le sermonna le roux, fâché qu'il s'esquive.

\- J'ai un pénis, finit par avouer l'uke.

\- Merci Sherlock, j'avais pas remarqué.

\- Non! C'est pas ce que je veux dire!

Karma sourit torve, pas sûr que ce soit la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Ça, je sais, ce ne me gêne pas. Je t'aime aussi Nagisa, tu m'entends hein, ça ne me gêne pas, je ne suis pas dégoûté, il en faut bien plus pour me faire peur.

\- Je sais que tu en as rien à foutre !

\- Alors quel est le pro…

\- Je ne suis pas une femme, merde! S'exclama-t-il.

Sa mère.

Il tremblait.

\- Nagisa, murmura Karma alerte.

Sa mère qui aurait tellement voulu une fille.

Des larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme…

\- Nagisa, le secoua Karma.

Les robes qu'il avait toujours portées, les cheveux longs.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme!

Il laissa un larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Nagisa, je…

Et si Karma avait préféré une fille?

\- Je sais! murmura-t-il, la voix un peu cassée, Je sais que tu m'aimes, je sais que tu t'en fous, et je t'aime… Je t'aime aussi, mais… Je ne suis… pas…

Karma essaya de le stopper dans cette tirade qui perdait tout sens.

Il aurait dû naître fille, pour sa mère, pour Karma.

\- Eh, calme toi, chut…

Karma l'enlaça et le serra fort dans ses bras, tout contre lui, le réconfortant. Nagisa sanglotait

doucement et Karma ne bandait plus du tout.

Ils auraient été heureux.

\- Chuut, chut, ça va, ça va aller.

\- Je t'aime, commença à murmurer Nagisa, comme pour s'excuser..

Mais il ne voulait pas être une fille.

Les pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas.

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi, répondait Karma.

Il avait toujours aimé être un garçon.

\- Je… Je te veux vraiment, tu sais…

\- Nagisa, le raisonna le roux.

\- Je te veux, je t'aime.

Il avait juste besoin de l'entendre.

\- Eh, Nagisa.

-Je!

\- Oh, écoute-moi.

Nagisa renifla ses dernières larmes, prêt à écouter un discours qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais dont il avait absolument besoin.

\- Je t'aime aussi, et je te veux moi aussi, je te veux comme un homme.

Nagisa détourna les yeux, finalement pas sûr de vouloir entendre les réconforts de Karma qui peut-être, ne le ferait pas se sentir mieux.

\- Regardes-moi, écoute!

Il donna sa chance au rouge, et lui offrit son regard mouillé.

\- Je ne t'ais jamais perçu comme une femme, je t'aime, et je t'aime comme un homme, comme un fou. Nagisa, c'est clair ?

Nagisa hocha la tete.

-Eh, c'est bien plus cool de sortir avec un mec, car comme ca, un jour tu pourras m'enculer aussi!

Nagisa manqua de s'étouffer

\- Karma!

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Et le rouge lui souris.

-T'es bien trop prude, c'est évident pourtant. Tu vas grandir, ta barbe va pousser, ton torse va s'élargir, ta voix va changer, mais il y a des choses qui resteront toujours intactes… Je vais t'aimer, et, ce, que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu deviennes plus grand, plus fort, plus intelligent que moi, ou que tu restes la personne que tu es. Tu es beau, courageux, et faut l'avouer, super-mignon. Bon, plaisanta-t-il, peut-être que d'ici là, la terre aura explosé, ou alors que je serais devenu un tueur en série, ou encore un dérangé psychopathe. Dans tous les cas, cela ne changera rien.

Nagisa souffla, un discours comme ça, cela faisait trop pour lui. Karma lui attrapa le menton.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, tu n'es pas le seul à devoir s'excuser. Nagisa, si nous restons ensemble, nous n'en aurons probablement jamais d'enfant, quoique j'aurais fait un père plus que déplorable…donc ce n'est théoriquement pas une mauvaise chose, mais, y'a pas que toi.

Nagisa, essuyant ses larmes, rigola doucement à la blague. Il se tut un peu, et puis murmura.

\- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Shiota…

\- Moi aussi…

Ils se sourirent. Nagisa un peu apaisé commença à doucement embrasser le cou de Karma comme pour le remercier.

\- Pardon, de t'avoir arrêté, Il continua de lui sucer le cou... Si tu veux arrêter, je comprends, je suis vraiment tue l'amour.

Karma rigola doucement.

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'effort mon érection va revenir, être en toi est bien trop bandant.

Lentement, Nagisa se mit à bouger avec difficulté son bassin de lui-même. Essayant de son mieux de faire repartir la machine.

Amusé, Karma finit par l'arrêter.

\- Attends, coupa Karma, ça sera plus facile comme cela.

Il passa rapidement les mains dans le dos de Nagisa, et d'un coup se projeta en arrière, pour que tous deux se retrouvent en position assise. Le bleu à califourchon sur son copain.

\- Essaie de bouger, commanda Karma, anticipant déjà les sensations.

Nagisa rouge comme une pivoine hocha la tête et essaya d'imprimer un long mouvement sur les hanches de Karma. Doucement, car dans cette position, il était impossible de faire plus vite. Pourtant rapidement, il sentit son compagnon durcir, et sans prévenir, Karma lui enlaça les hanches pour le faire accélérer.

\- Aie !

Comprenant que ce n'était pas super confortable d'être aussi serré. Karma laissa le plus âgé se séparer un peu de son corps, et il s'allongea sur le dos.

Toujours en missionnaire, mais cette fois-ci, directement assis sur le bassin de Karma, Nagisa se retrouva avec plus d'espace pour bouger.

\- C'est bizarre… murmura-t-il.

\- Bouge, chuchota Karma.

L'accompagnant de ses mains, Nagisa recommença à onduler.

Rapidement, ses soupirs reprirent. Le bleu se mouvait lentement sur l'objet de son copain, et c'était particulièrement agréable de contrôler le rythme. Il se laissa vite emporter dans son plaisir, fermant les yeux et ondulant. Pourtant, il sentit rapidement la frustration de Karma, qui peu à peu se découlait par ses gestes. Le fait que le roux, serrait ses hanches plus fort, ou que sa main resserrait son étreinte sur le pénis qu'elle masturbait. Nagisa comprenant quoi faire, se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, et par la même occasion, s'enlacer à lui. Lui attraper le visage et sa nuque entre ses doigts, collant son torse. Prenant ça pour un signe, Karma les fit lentement rouler pour reprendre l'ascendant. Face à face, il continua de l'embrasser. Aussi proches que les deux corps pouvaient l'être sous ces baisers, jusqu'à ce que Karma reprenne le mouvement des va-et-vient, sous un rythme un peu plus intensif.

La respiration de Nagisa re-augmenta, alors qu'il se réhabituait à la sensation de prison. Le plus jeune, l'embrassait et le masturbait doucement, en même temps de le regarder et de lui sourire. Et puis le mouvement re-augmenta. encore une fois Karma semblait en vouloir plus. Il allait vite. Moins gêné qu'avant Nagisa faisait de même.

Au bout d'un moment Karma presque à l'apogée, s'arrêta brutalement de bouger, lâchant le pénis de Nagisa. Ce dernier lui envoya presque un regard de reproche. Si près du but, et pourtant.

\- Si je te finis, tu me laisserais recommencer. Interrogea le rouge avec espoir.

Ce fut au tour de Nagisa de mettre un moment à comprendre ce que le rouge entendait par là.

\- Tu veux dire, faire l'amour une troisième fois?!

Karma reprit ses mouvements en lui, et lui mordit le cou.

\- Juste pour finir les préservatifs, il n'en reste plus qu'un, justifia-t-il.

Nagisa ne crut pas un instant à son excuse bidon. Il hésita, il se sentait immobilisé et faible… fatigué. Mais c'était en même temps si bon et Karma était juste là devant lui, lui faisant l'amour, et bougeant si bien. Un petit cri sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'un autre coup bien placé le heurta à l'intérieur. Ses jambes entourèrent le bassin de Karma, il mit un instant à se rendre compte que le roux attendait toujours sa réponse. Ce n'était pas sérieux de le refaire.

Nagisa finit par hocher la tête, de petits mouvements.

\- Tu peux, accorda-t-il.

Karma sourit de plaisir. Et reprit alors des mouvements plus intenses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous deux leurs paroxysmes. Il bougea en lui jusqu'à la fin. Nagisa fut le premier à partir, comme sous l'ordre de Karma, il donna un puissant coup, et sa main se resserra. Libérant des jets par à-coups, et stoppant la pression produite par le sang dans le pénis de son copain. Après vint son tour. En fait, il fut tout naturellement surpris, quand l'entrée de Nagisa se resserra brutalement, et qu'il se sentit comme étouffé à l'intérieur. C'était tellement bon, il voulait plus.

Il quitta la chaleur de Nagisa. Et répéta comme une promesse :

\- Une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois.

Nagisa eut le temps de soupirer un peu. Il sentit deux gouttes de sueur glisser le long de son front. Cette fois il le vit faire. Le roux retira son préservatif. Et attrapa le nouveau. Nagisa essaya rapidement d'essuyer avec ses doigts les dégâts que lui avait donné la jouissance. De la manière la plus sexy qui soit, le roux déchira le préservatif avec ses dents.

Nagisa se sentait comme mort, la respiration hachée, il lui semblait que toute son énergie l'avait quitté par sa queue et que maintenant, elle se retrouvait contenue dans les résidus de liquides blancs répandus sur le lit. Karma enfila le dernier morceau de plastique.

\- Tu peux encore bander?

Karma arrêta son mouvement, et déduit de la question, presque effrayé.

\- Tu ne veux pas?

Nagisa rougit, évidemment qu'il voulait, quelle question ! Son corps n'avait juste plus l'énergie de suivre. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de redresser son pénis une fois de plus. Par contre, il était hors de question d'avouer à quel point il voulait Karma.

Il se contenta de sourire et de lui caresser la joue, se redressant et lui embrassant le front.

\- C'est mouillé, murmura-t-il.

Karma sourit et répondit par quelques baisers.

\- Les tiens aussi, il fait plutôt chaud dans cette pièce.

Nagisa hocha la tête.

\- Ça va sentir le sexe. Quand rentrent tes parents ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Dans deux jours.

Nagisa sentit un malaise au niveau de son bassin, mais ne dit rien et se tut. Demain, il aurait mal. Pendant un bref instant de silence Karma ne fit que le regarder. Pour finalement, un peu dessus, il finit par ajouter.

\- Je ne bande pas vraiment encore, si tu veux, on peut arrêter.

Nagisa rigola.

\- Tu gâcherais ton dernier préservatif?

Karma sourit malicieux à son tour, prenant cette réponse pour positive.

\- Je ne préférerais pas, susurra-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres.

\- On se masturbe juste?

Nagisa rigola et sourit.

\- Ok.

Et les deux s'emmitouflerent l'un contre l'autre pour un dernier round.

Ce fut rapide, et calme. Puis, ils vinrent une dernière fois, corp contre corp et lèvres contre lèvres.

\- J'ai chaud, chuchota finalement le bleu. Karma se sépara donc de lui et s'étendit à sa droite sur le dos. Il ne bougeait pas, seulement son torse se soulevait en rythme.

Au bout de quelques secondes finalement, ils se regardèrent et d'un accord tacite se rapprochèrent justes assez pour s'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Nagisa

\- Moi aussi.

C'était un de ces moments magique ou le monde est juste a sa place, et ou un bonheur si naturelle et éternelle s'installe pour un instant au dessus de nos têtes.

Karma finit par lentement se redresser. Il avait maintenant un vrai coup de barre. D'un coup de la fatigue en ses muscles. Attrapant rapidement les mouchoirs qui traînaient depuis leurs doubles masturbations, il essuya rapidement le matelas, lui-même et Nagisa une dernière fois avant de tout jeter à la poubelle. Il se rendit après en quête d'une autre couverture que celle par terre et fut absolument heureux de s'y emmitoufler avec Nagisa et de l'enlacer encore, avant de doucement et finalement, sombrer dans les bras de morphée.

Fin

* * *

Je vous en supplie ! Des review ! Enfiiin, je peux dire que le principal de ma fiction est finit! Certes un peu brutalement, mais je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ce qui vous à plus ou non, ca va vraiment m'aider pour que je relise ou ré-écrive des passages ! Je vais répondre à toutes les reviews, et je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée !

Loooove! *Fly away*


	9. Bonus 4

Merci enormement à mimica3466, LolitaUp, Shiro, Marvin, Fushoji-Anonyme pour leurs reviews!

* * *

Bonus 5

* * *

\- Viens, quémanda Nagisa, re-enlaçant ses jambes autour de lui, et s'attendant à ce que le jeune homme le prenne d'ici quelques secondes.

Étrangement, Karma hésita. Et cela angoissa Nagisa, que Karma qui d'habitude insistait, hésite à le prendre. Et si il avait fait une erreur?

Il ravala sa salive anxieux.

\- Un problème ?

-Tu me laisserais réessayer avec mes doigts en premier?

Nagisa le regarda étonné.

\- Pour...quoi?

\- Je veux te faire jouir...

Le bleu rougit.

\- Masturber ?

\- Non…

Nagisa fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors…?

\- J'avais lu un article sur les orgasmes anaux…

\- Hors de question !

\- Nagisa s'il-te-plaît !

Nagisa pâlit.

\- Tu as déjà mis tes doigts, et ce n'était pas…

\- C'etait notre premiere fois! Tu étais super-tendu, forcément que cela ferait mal… et j'étais… pressé.

Nagisa ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais Karma l'interrompit.

\- Laisse-moi essayer, supplia-t-il.

Nagisa le regarda. Il etait evident qu'il fallait refuser! Ce n'était pas la bonne décision. Mais, doucement sous le regard suppliant de Karma, il finit lentement par se résigner. La journée avait été longue, Il était trop fatigué pour argumenter.

\- Ok...

Nagisa se retrouva dos à son amant. Sans être à quatre pattes, il était sur le ventre, à attendre les lubies de son copain.

Karma souleva un peu son bassin, et Nagisa entendit sa respiration hachée derrière son dos, stressante. Évidemment, il fallait bien que Karma face tout pour lui rendre la vie facile! pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Sans que Nagisa s'y attende vraiment, ce dernier glissa les doigts dans la fente. Cela entra, pardonnez l'expression, comme dans du beurre, aussi souplement et doucement que s'il passait sa main dans de l'eau. Mais les muscles se resserraient vite. Et il retrouva ses doigts enserrés dans la chair. C'était fascinant. L'intérieur était particulièrement chaud et humide, voir un petit peu poisseux et il avait du mal à imaginer que son pénis quelques minutes plus tôt avait été englouti à l'intérieur.

Nagisa de son côté, n'en revenait pas non, plus, il allait laisser Karma lui faire un massage anal. Les doigts de Karma commencèrent à doucement explorer l'intérieur offert. Vu qu'il ne cherchait pas à écarter, il se contentait de caresses. Prenant son temps pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Nagisa se laissa faire. Plus relaxe, il profitait doucement, et laissa un ou deux soupire sortir d'entre ses levres, pour s'échouer sur l'oreiller. Cela n'avait rien de différent avec un massage normal. C'était juste plus bas, et plus intime.

Karma le fit le plus agréable possible. Il se mit à écouter la respiration de son petit ami. Ses gémissements à peine audibles. Et de sa main, il chercha à guider ces derniers. Ses doigts étaient entre cinq ou huit centimètres de profondeur lorsqu'il trouva enfin la boule de nerfs. Il la caressa, doucement, tendrement, pressant dessus avec juste assez de force. Il entendit les gémissements de Nagisa un peu plus distinctement, il semblait roucouler. Les doigts s'activèrent un peu plus. Et les bruits que faisait Nagisa amplifierent doucement. Karma se sentit rapidement excité, savoir que sa prostate pouvait rendre Nagisa si luxurieux était bandant.

Le plus vieux, le nez toujours dans l'oreiller, essaye tant bien que mal de garder sa bouche bien fermée pour qu'on n'entende pas ses petit gémissement, bientôt transformé en bruits de frustrations. Il essayait le moins possible de bouger pour éviter à ses hanches de commencer un léger va-et-vient sur les doigts de Karma. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, et Karma ne semblait pas décider à vouloir accélérer, plus, il en voulait plus. Mais n'osait pas le dire. Dans un râle d'excitation, Karma se pencha en avant, et même si son dos ne touchait pas la peau de son copain, le bleu sentit sa chaleur, et son odeur enivrante. L'adolescent, attrapa la mâchoire de Nagisa, et la lui décolla doucement de l'oreiller, pour que cette dernière retrouve l'air libre.

Le but était évident…

\- Arrête, murmura Nagisa en sentant les doigts de son copain doucement glisser dans sa cavité bucula et en profiter pour lui ouvrir la bouche. Les traitres pénétrèrent l'antre et commencèrent à jouer avec sa langue, et Nagisa, le rouge au joue laissa un long râle sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Rien ne le bloquait plus.

Karma sourit, et lui souffla presque à l'oreille.

\- Chante pour moi Nagisa.

Il pressa son doigt sur sa prostate, et Nagisa dut fermer les yeux sous la vague d'excitation qui le submergea, alors qu'il exprima de manière bien trop dévoiler son plaisir.

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique de jouer avec la langue de Nagisa avec ses doigts. Ces derniers l'entouraient doucement, et elles les suçait, tout en laissant le muscle jongler doucement entre les membres rigides. Et la salive qui coulait doucement de ses lèvres, et qui s'ammennait avec les bruits obscènes du bleu.

Karma bougeait son autre main de plus en plus vite, sans pour autant réussir à toujours bien contrôler ses mouvements, mais cela ne lui importait plus autant, son propre phallus commençait trépigner. Nagisa ne se retenait plus de gémir et essayait d'accompagner le va-et-vient de son bassin.

\- Karma, supplia-t-il en un instant de frustration. Karma aussi dur que du roc, ne s'arrêta pas malgré tout. Cela l'excitait bien trop.

\- Karma !

Il continuait avec ses doigts.

\- Akabane. S'il-te-plaît! J'en peux plus.

Karma continua à l'ignorer.

\- Arr-ête Karma, je veux la tienne, viens, s'il te plait!

Alors comme attendu, il retira soudainement ses doigts, et Nagisa tremblait juste d'envie. Il sentait son entre trembler, et vouloir tant que ca ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Akabane ne se pria pas. Il colla brusquement son dos à celui de Nagisa, mais ce fut avec une volupté toute retrouver qu'il s'immisce dans le jeune homme. Il ne força pas, et ne chercha pas non plus à être plus doux que ca. Mais l'impression que tout deux ressentir fut tout autre. Comme une naturelle tendresse qui se ressentait dans leur actes. Naturellement en quelque seconde il ne firent qu'un. Et cela semblait juste. Si juste.

Karma glissant naturellement, commença à pilonner. Le torse de Nagisa était avachi sur le lit et il continua de laisser des sons érotiques sortirent d'entre ses lèvres. Cela dura moins longtemps que ce qu'il souhaitait, mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte. Ils finirent tous les deux par éjaculer et Karma se laissa tomber sur Nagisa. La respiration haletante et tout ce qui allait avec. Il n'avait nulle part d'autre où il souhaitait être en ce moment même.

* * *

Mes deux guest à qui je ne peut pas répondre:

Marvin :

Merci beaucoup Marvin, ta review m'a fait sourire jusqu'au plafond au moins ! Elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Bon, je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis là est vrai, car je ne pense pas mériter autant de compliment. Mais le fait que tu puisses le penser, même un tout petit peu, me fait énormément plaisir. Il n'y aura malheureusement pas de suite... Je sais moi aussi ça me rend triste, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire autre chose pour le coup ! (Et puis... un autre demi-millénaire de publication a attendre ! Même moi, je ne peux pas attendre si longtemps !)

Fushoji-Anonyme:

Way! Le lemon t'a plu ! C'est super, car j'avais vraiment peur d'avoir fait une grosse bouse en l'écrivant ! Tu n'auras peut-être pas la réaction de Koro-Sensei et d'Irina ! Mais je peux te faire un topo rapide de comment je les vois réagir ! ;) J'imagine bien Irina les féliciter avec des blagues salaces, et se vanter de la prématurité de ses élèves grâce à ses super cours de la mort ! Et Koro, t'inquiète ! Je lui imagine une syncope en moins de deux, (suivi de près par une tentative d'assassinat du reste de la classe qui auront anticipé!). En tout cas, une chose est sur, ils seraient tous très content pour eut! Et quant à publier tous les deux siècles, t'inquiète ! Personne ne peut me battre pour ça ! Je fais un point à laisser choir mes lecteurs entre deux chapitres ! Sinon, où est le fun ?


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **Bienvenue dans le dernier et final chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Merci RoronoaAgathou ; Valou-kun ; Monkey D. Elena ; Mystigry ; Siphirith H-V-A-S ; et surtout Emisu-chan qui on souffert toutes mes fautes et m'ont quand meme corriger. Vous êtes tous des anges et j'espère que vous trouverez de meilleurs auteur avec qui reposer.**

* * *

Je veux que l'on ait tout un hommage pour Yūsei Matsui, qui a crée les fantasmes vivant de Karma et Nagisa dans mon esprit, et qui le crée dans le vôtre. Sache que maintenant que cette fiction est fini, Cher Yusei-san, je vais enfin pouvoir regarder la saison 2 de AC, que je me privais de voir de peur d'être influencé.

* * *

 **Il y a d'autre remerciement, et d'autre chose que je veux dire, mais pour ne pas éterniser ce moment saint pour moi. Voici l'épilogue de Baiser Assassin et des Ineptie de l'auteur.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Mercredi matin**

Les mains de Nagisa tremblèrent doucement alors qu'un frisson traversait son épiderme. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Il sentait la chaleur de la couverture qui l'entourait, tout autant que le souffle de Karma dans son cou. Les effluves de la chambre, un peu de musc d'encens, et de leurs odeurs mélanger enivraient ses sens. Les autres sensations telles que la rumeur de la rue, le vrombissement des voitures, le claquement d'une porte de métal toute proche, lui semblaient si indistinct.

Il ne bougea pas, se laissant doucement bercer par le doux bruit de conversation matinal venant du dehors. Les normalement si intéressant commérage lui semblaient presque chimériques et de peu d'importance. Il était juste protégé par ce cocon si chaud. Dans un geste protecteur, pour rester enfoui dans cet état béni, il se rapprocha de manière imperceptible du corps de son copain qui émergeait à peine.

Et quand son corps frissonna face à la peau plus froide que prévue, plus d'une sensation et d'un souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais aucun ne put remplacer les sentiments qu'il resentait en ce moment même, et Nagisa resta accroché au moment présent comme dans un rêve. Son coeur s'affola et battit plus vite, alors que son visage endormit restait embourber dans le sommeil.

Ils l'avaient fait.

En un instant, il se sentit excité et affolé à la foi, transit, transporté, pied à terre et terrifier. Heureux et courageux. Ce sentiment qui bombant sa poitrine s'éparpillait dans ses poumons et l'envie de rigoler, de crier perça doucement l'état somnambulique dans lequel il était, sans pour autant l'en sortir. Il l'avait fait. Et cette idée lui sembla comme une victoire, face à soi-même, les autres, mais surtout, une victoire de l'amour. Comment allait être leurs relations maintenant? Il avait si hâte.

La rumeur qui montait dans la rue continua de le perturber un peu, mais surtout alors qu'il émergeait, il sentit l'homme de sa vie, sortir doucement des vapes à son tour. Karma bougea un peu à son côté, et il le sentit doucement ouvrir ses paupières. Par contre, il ne prédit pas le redressement un peu surprenant du rouge, qui le bouscula légèrement. Son cerveau n'interprèta pas tout de suite, pâteux et fatigué, mais il ne put empêcher un œil de lentement s'ouvrir quand Karma le secoua légèrement sur l'épaule.

\- Euh… Nagisa, t'avais vraiment envie de le faire cet exposé avec Kaede, non?

Le bleu le regarda un peu éberlué, sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Hum, les cours vont bientôt commencer, donc hm, on pourrait y aller?

En fait, non, il ne comprit pas un traître mot de la phrase annoncé.

\- De quoi… Tu parles? Finit-il par bégayer… Tu veux aller à l'école?

\- Bah, je n'ai pas super envie, mais si j'y vais pas, ma mère va me tuer...

Le bleu fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais tes parents ne sont pas là avant…

L'idée tiqua un instant, et il réalisa.

Le son de la voiture lui revint en mémoire, puis les bruits indistincts de discussion qui s'approchait doucement de la porte principale, qui était bien trop près pour appartenir au voisin, et le tintement de clé qu'on cherchait à la porte d'entrée. Il se redressa à son tour soudainement, ignorant un instant le petit étirement dans son bassin souvenir des activités de la veille sans rien de bien douloureux.

\- C'est une blague?! Geignit-il d'une voix aiguë.

Les parents de Karma rentraient.

\- Pas de panique ! Si on s'enfuit par la fenêtre, on passera ni vu, ni connu.

Bien pratique de vivre au rez-de-chaussée.

Un autre petit cri sortit des lèvres de Nagisa alors qu'il commençait doucement à paniquer. Sentant Karma, pas du tout serein se relever à son tour.

\- Mais, toutes mes affaires sont dans la chambre d'amis?!

Un silence s'installa un instant. Ils se regardèrent aussi incertains et stressés l'un que l'autre. Ce fut alors que la porte d'entrée claqua et que des mots bien tangibles et rigides passèrent au travers des murs fins, jusqu'à leur chambre du fond. Des bruits de talon résonnerent sur le sol, et une voix plus bourru et masculine s'éleva aussi.

\- Je vais les chercher, s'exclama Karma au quart de tour.

\- Noon, tu !

Trop tard, comme une flèche le rouge disparut à toutes jambes par l'entrebâillement de la porte, sans même prendre le temps de la fermer. Et Nagisa vit au loin le manteau de la mère de Karma accrocher au porte manteau de l'entrée.

"Non" gémit le bleu.

Il allait se faire prendre, c'était évident. Et il aurait à expliquer à sa future belle-mère, pourquoi il était en slip, dans la chambre de Karma, la porte grande ouverte … D'ailleurs, où était son slip ?

Il se dépêcha de descendre du lit pour mettre le seul vêtement qui lui restait au moment où le rouge, lui, bel et bien à poil, réapparu.

\- Ils sont dans la cuisine, chuchotant le rouge.

Un bruit de vaisselle qu'on lâche dans l'évier confirma ses dires.

Le sac à dos, et les affaires de Nagisa finirent en vrac sur le lit, alors que Karma lui lançait sans vergogne son uniforme.

\- Pourquoi ils sont là ? Pleurnicha l'adolescent, les cordes vocales, toute serré.

Un hochement d'épaule lui répondit, alors que Karma peinait à remonter son pantalon.

\- Ca leur arrive, mais rassure toi, j'ai fait le coup de la fenêtre plein de fois.

Étrangement ça ne le rassurait pas.

Trois minutes plus tard, leurs deux sacs, l'exposer ainsi que les vêtements x et x non mis, se retrouvent par-dessus la fenêtre, suivit bientôt des deux fugueurs. Et Nagisa se dit malgré tout que son pauvre derrière lui souffrait un peu quand même.

"Viens" lui lança le plus grand.

Le bleu hocha la tête, et en deux trois mouvements tous deux s'éloignèrent de la maison, droits vers l'arrêt de bus du parc juste en face. ils eurent juste le temps d'attraper le 5 entre deux vêtements non mis, enfiler à la va-vite.

\- Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle, sourit Karma à pleine dent, s'étalant sur son siège à l'arrière du véhicule presque vide, sous le regard haineux d'une petite vieille. Si elle m'avait encore pris en train de sécher l'école, elle m'aurait égorgé juste en face de toi.

Nagisa le regarda d'un air blasé et plein de reproche, et Karma, soudainement, perdit son sourire pour une mou un peu plus inquiète.

\- Tu m'en veux pas trop?

Sa mine à fendre le cœur, sembla d'un coup un peu anxieuse, alors qu'il sondait les iris du plus âgé.

Puis sans prévenir, Nagisa pouffa de rire, libérant toute la tension construite.

\- T'aurais dû voir ta tête quand ils sont entrés dans la maison, s'esclaffa-t-il. T'étais tout blanc.

Karma, laissa alors tomber son air tendu, pour qu'un vrai sourire prenne place sur ses lèvres. Pas, le sourire en coin habituel que Nagisa aimait tant, mais tout aussi, voir plus, précieux.

Ils eurent du mal à s'arrêter de rire, alors que plusieurs émotions sortaient et s'exprimaient en même temps. S'étouffant à moitié au fond du bus, pour ne pas gêner la vieille dame de l'avant.

Ce fut finalement avec des sourires complices et des regards pétillants qu'ils descendirent finalement. Leurs cheveux ébouriffés par la brise froide et les remous du lit leur donnait un air décontracté, qu'il portait sereinement. Leur doigt se joignent naturellement en face de la forêt qui montait à l'école, et le bâtiment 3-E.

\- Ça risque d'être bizarre là-haut, chuchota le bleu, coupant agréablement le silence de la forêt, montant le long des sentiers.

\- Surement…

Mais tous deux savaient qu'au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement en haut de la colline, dans ce froid matinal, ce fut sous les premiers flocons de neige que leurs lèvres se croisent, appuyer contre un arbre.

* * *

Fin.

Point Final et éternel.

* * *

 **Finnalement.**

 **Je te remercie. Merci de me lire. J'espère que cette fic t'a diverti! Et je te souhaite une magnifique et superbe journée.** **Je vais graver sur cette page web pour toi, pour vous, une ou deux stats qui on marquer la fiction et qui donc on de l'importance.**

 **Le premier chapitre à été écrit en Mai 2015.**

 **Le premier chapitre** **est sorti le 9 juillet 2015.**

 **Le second chapitre est sorti le 9 juillet 2015.**

 **Mon anniverssaire est le 12 juil/Baff!/ (** _Comment ça tout le monde s'en fou?)_

 **L'écriture du troisième chapitre a commencer en octobre 2015.**

 **Le point final de cet epilogue à été posé début novembre 2015.**

 **La correction, et le tapage sur ordinateur de la fic à commencer.**

 **La correction et le tapage on prit un demi-siecle/Baff/**

 **(** _Non, mais arreter de me jeter des patates! C'est pas ma faute à moi! **)**_

 **L'Epilogue est sortit le 7 novembre 2017**

 **Pendant deux ans, Il y a eut un total de 7 beta-lecteur:**

RoronoaAgathou ; Valou-kun ; Monkey D. Elena ; Mystigry ; Siphirith H-V-A-S ; Emisu-chan + Une amie à moi qui s'est gentiment sacrifié.

 **Ils sont apparement tous mort les un apres les autres.**

 **Il y a 10 sur 11 chapitre publié.**

 **Dont: 1 One-** **shot, 1 prélude,** **4 partie, 4 Bonus, 1 Epilogue.**

 **70 000 mots**

 **98 Reviews**

 **111 follower**

 **119 Favori**

 **36, 028 Vu**

 **0 insulte, ou commentaire péjoratif**

 **Et un coeur en train d'explosé: le mien.**

 **Merci de tout cœur d'avoir suivi cette fiction, vous avez vraiment tous changer ma vie. Et je veux dire par là, qu'à chaque fois que je recevais une review, ou même un e-mail de ' now following' ou "Now favorite", ça me changeait une journée sombre en une journée de pur bonheur... Alors si on compte bien, vous avez changé 328 journée sombre en des moments de bliss. 328 journée, c'est la moitié du temps que cette fiction à prit pour être publié. Je ne serais jamais aussi longue pour une autre fiction, car depuis, j'aime me dire que j'ai appris de mes erreurs... Bon, je ne suis toujours pas stabilisé, et une écrivaine sans bêta, c'est un peu un hot-dog sans ketchup.**

 **Ceci dit, j'ai toujours plus et toujours plus l'envie d'écrire. Alors je vous embrasse mes loups, aujourd'hui j'ai deux autres projet sur le feu à terminer, une fiction Sebastian x Ciel de Black Butler, et une fiction Castiel x Nathaniel d'amour sucré, et encore une foi, je compte y mettre toute mon énergie!.**

 **Bisous bien baveux !**

 **Lou-chan.**


End file.
